Too Late
by ZombifiedMira
Summary: After everything settled, Amu & everyone lived in peace for many years. But one day, without notice, she suddenly disappeared with her family. Three years later Amu returns to Japan... with a daughter! One question remains now... who is the father?
1. I Need To Meet You

**Okay so I've had the idea for this story a while now, anyway hope you enjoy it.**

**If you see a number in brackets it means I may have an A/N to place it which will be found at the end of the chapter. It usually comments about the ages of people. **

**P.S.S. – Their grown up now so their chara's aren't around.**

**(There are a lot of notes at the end but they are ALL important to the story, so please read.) **

**-X-**

Three Years.

That was the time Amu has spent away from Japan, **(1)** nobody had known why she had disappeared nor where to. One morning her friends had visited her house only to find it empty and clean of any trace of the family that once lived there.

Not one person knew where she and her family had vanished to, nobody could contact her, nobody received contact from her.

Nothing... until one day.

It was a Saturday noon when all the guardians along with Ikuto and Utau met at the same point within a park besides a cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom.

As one by one, they all came to the destined area and found others there their suspicions and curiosity grew.

When the final person... Ikuto arrived to find the large group there an eyebrow raised; he hadn't met any of the following people in years. Not even his sister who was now a famous singer, it wasn't that she had been too busy for him, only that he had been wandering around Japan and not allowing her the chance to get in touch with him. Not since... well...

When Ikuto joined the group he didn't beat around the bush, "And to what do I owe the honour of this meeting?" he asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Age hadn't tainted his personality not one bit. **(2)**

At his voice the young adults turned their attention towards him and allowed surprise to cross their faces.

"I-Ikuto?" Utau gasped.

Ikuto came to a halt and stared at her.

After a few seconds her face lit up, taking two steps forward she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you!" she gasped into his shirt.

Not the type to show his feelings Ikuto kept a bored expression, "You're ruining my shirt."

Utau pulled back, a few tears leaking from her eyes, quickly wiping them away she nodded and forced a smile.

"Why are you here?" Tadase asked, not in a mean way but a casual voice. **(3)**

Ikuto gazed towards him, "The same reason you are I'm guessing."

Dipping into his jean pocket he pulled out a card half the size of a normal sheet, holding it so as it faced them. Written onto the centre of the card in plain black writing were five words... simple yet urgent enough to bring all of them to this one place in that time.

'_I need To Meet You.'_

__That was all it said, no reasons, no explanations, nothing.

Only the name of the place they were to meet written underneath and the time and date,

As the others eyes met the card they didn't say anything, what was there to say?

And so they waited...

As he leaned his back against the tree of the cherry blossom tree Ikuto studied the others.

All of them were here.

Utau. Tadase. Rima. Nagehiko. Kukai. Yaya.

And him.

All they needed now was the figure who had sent out all these cards, Ikuto had to admit. This culprit was rather smart... Ikuto had been moving all around and so nobody had a chance to contact him.

Since Utau lived in a apartment, Ikuto shared her address for letters being sent to him which he usually threw away. Every month or so when Utau was out he'd sneak into her apartment and check any mail that had come for him which Utau left on a desk.

Utau knew he visited and so often Ikuto would raid the fridge and take some clothes from a wardrobe Utau had which contained clothes for him.

Needless to say, upon receiving this card several weeks ago he was now eager to know the name of this person.

Now, Ikuto was not known for being a patient person.

And so, after five minutes he narrowed his eyes, stood up straight and turning towards the others asked, "Where the hell is this person then, is this some wild goose chase?" he snapped.

The others didn't respond and remained quiet; they had no idea of course. This was merely Ikuto's way of releasing his frustration.

Suddenly a chuckle reached their ears, all of them froze and turning his head Ikuto along with the others followed the source the noise.

All their eyes came to rest on a figure stood at the top of the park path, they were chuckling and hand one hand covering their mouth in order to hold back their laughter which they were of course failing in.

Because of this, none of them were able to get a clean look at their face for the hand obstructing their view.

But none of them need to see.

The pink hair that reflected the sun light was enough to send all their hearts into override and their thoughts swirling into a sea of chaos.

Ikuto's lips parted and a gasp escaped his lips as his eyes met the figure.

Could it be?...

As the chuckle slowly faded the figure spoke, "My, my Ikuto, you haven't changed at all have you?"

That voice...

The very sound of it reaching their ears made all of them freeze, if the previous sight hadn't made their hearts hammer, this indeed did.

Slowly lowering the hand and allowing it to drop to her side, the pink haired girl gazed at them. As her eyes met theirs her lips grew into a gentle smile, completely absorbed by her face not one person noticed the figure stood behind the girl.

"Hello... everyone." she said, a slight pause between her words.

Nobody spoke... they couldn't, not one of them could find it within themselves to say a word.

Her eyes softened at the gesture, speaking again she said in a softer and gentler voice, "Be polite, say hello..."

As a smaller figure stepped out from behind the girl, time seemed to freeze in place and the whole word went into 'pause.'

As the figure glanced up from underneath a fringe of hair, their eyes stared out towards the group. Blinking as if for effect, the young child lifted their left arm and as they lips parted the child spoke two word which was enough to put time back into motion.

"Hello... everybody."

As time resumed a smile displayed itself on the young girl's face and as her face lightened up she waved her left hand whilst the person besides her known as Amu continued to stare down at the group below and meet eyes with a blue haired figure.

--

**(1) So she was nineteen when she left Japan meaning she had and everybody else had been able to live in peace for about seven years or so. Also so to note, she is now twenty one.**

**(2) Just to help you, here are the ages for the characters in the present tense:**

**Amu: 21**

**Ikuto: 24 **

**Utau: 22**

**Tadase: 21**

**Kukai: 22**

**Yaya: 20**

**Rima: 21**

**Nagehiko: 21 **

**I haven't included Kairi, it isn't that I hate him only I don't feel he appeared enough in the anime for me to understand his personality enough and fit it to the story... hope it makes sense, if not... well nevermind. **

**(3) Sorry for all the notes... but just to add, in this story I'm putting it that Tadase and Ikuto made up those years ago so their no longer enemies... although I wouldn't go as far to say their friends. :S**

**--**

**Note: I'm having problems with this... at the age of 21 do you think it's okay to call Amu a 'girl' or should I address her as 'woman'?**

**I prefer girl as it makes her seem younger and I don't want her appearing as old, but do you think that age is able to pass for a girl, just wondering? Say your answer at the end of your reviews please. **

**--**

**As for the daughter's name... I have to say that when writing this chapter it took me only over half an hour, yet in order to think of name for the daughters it's taken me twice as long. I have the name in mind but you won't find out till the next chapter. ^^ I'd like to hear your thoughts aswell on what you think it may be, note that it won't change anything as I already know the name. **


	2. In The Far Corner

**Hi people, thanks for the reviews!**

**Now... because I don't know exactly the limit to a 3 year olds language skills I'm guessing here. I have a sister who is 1 year old and I'm currently working in a nursery with 0-5yrs so I have a fair idea. As for the rest, guess work, please bare with me...**

**P.S. – If there are any spelling or grammar errors please forgive me, I only checked this through once.**

**-X-**

It was finally time.

As Amu stood in front of her apartment door, her hand hesitating a short distance from the handle she glanced towards the clock hung on the wall of her apartment.

11.45

Fifteen minutes...

Fifteen minutes to go into the park and greet her past friends.

Fifteen minutes to show to them one of the most important people in her life.

Fifteen minutes... and there was no going back this time.

Closing her eyes she bit her lip and tried to push all doubts to the back of her mind and instead replaced them with other thoughts.

She had sent out all the letters several months ago so as to make sure they received them in time; she could no longer take them back.

They would be waiting.

A tug on her jacket brought Amu back to reality, turning her head slightly she gazed down into two eyes that mirrored hers. As if a jewel had been split into two and each of them possessed one... that was how alike their eyes were.

"Mama?" came a sweet angelic voice.

Amu eradicated all nerves that she was feeling from her appearance and replaced it with a sweet smile; crouching down so their faces were level Amu placed a hand on her daughter's head and pressed her forehead against her daughters.

"It's gonna be okay." she assured her, "These people are..." the words caught in her throat and she paused before restarting her sentence, "These people _**were**_ my friends many years ago, both you and they are special to me."

Amu's three year old daughter nodded, obviously not understanding completely yet still aware of the urgency within this situation.

Standing upright Amu took her daughter's fragile hand in hers and with her free hand she turned the handle and stepped out of the apartment, locking it behind her she began walking down the corridor.

No turning back now...

-X-

As the park she had arranged to meet in came to view, Amu's heart began thumping wildly. The only thing that prevented her from turning back was the figure walking alongside her.

Taking deep breathes she came onto the top of the park path just in time to hear an all too familiar voice yelling.

"Where the hell is this person then, is this some wild goose chase?"

Amu couldn't stop herself... she began chuckling. Raising her hand to cover her mouth she knew it was no use to try and stop it.

Her daughter timidly stepped behind Amy from view of the others at the loud voice that belonged to Ikuto.

After Amu had emptied herself of all her laughter she managed to speak, "My, my Ikuto, you haven't changed at all have you?"

All nerves Amu had felt had disappeared; she wouldn't act nervous in front of her daughter that mattered so much to her.

As silence followed Amu removed her hand to allow herself to get a better look at them...

All of them were there, each of them had responded to the letters she'd sent and now all of them had their eyes on her as shock spread across their faces.

If they were this shocked to see Amu, they'd be fainting when they saw what else she had in store for them.

"Hello... everyone." she said, pausing between the words in order to gather more courage.

When they remained silent Amu's eyes softened, what must they be thinking she wondered...

Deciding to not beat around the bush Amu directed her voice to the figure stood shyly behind her, "Be polite, say hello..."

As her daughter timidly stood in front of her Amu kept her eyes ahead, there was a pause before Amu's daughter spoke, "Hello... everybody."

As she spoke Amu's eyes met with two sapphire eyes, shock, confusion and several other emotions swirled through Ikuto's eyes.

It was Ikuto who was the first to speak...

"Amu?"

Amu continued to smile and replied by saying, "Ikuto..."

When nobody moved Amu felt her nerves beginning to rise again, was she supposed to speak again?

But what?

Glancing wearily down towards her daughter she raised her attention back up again only in time to find everybody suddenly rush forward.

In a few seconds Amu was being hugged by Utau, Rima and Yaya, the men stayed back a few steps, obviously knowing it was less appropriate for men to hug her.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya cried wrapping her arms around Amu's neck and threatening to block her airway.

Utau who had hugged her around the stomach whispered into her ear, "We missed you so much."

Rima meanwhile was squeezing her from the side and only said two words, "Thank goodness."

Amu froze before a warm smile melted onto her face, "I missed you aswell."

As the three released from their grip they stood back to stare at her with the others, Amu noticed Ikuto join the group. He had been the only one to not rush forward but then again... she couldn't blame him.

"When did you get back into Japan?" Kukai asked.

"Three weeks ago." Amu replied.

"Where have you been all these years?" Nagehiko added.

"America."

"Why didn't you call?" Yaya asked with a frown.

Amu smiled weakly, "It's... complicated."

"We missed you." Tadase stated.

Amu met eyes with him and replied, "I did too."

There was a pause before Ikuto strode forward, as Amu gazed up towards him Ikuto an image flashed between them of something that had been left unfinished three years ago.

Amu had to torture herself to not tear her gaze away...

"More importantly," Ikuto began, "Who is this child?"

Amu blinked and turning her head slightly she gazed at the girl who had hidden behind her when Amu had been attacked by the three girls.

"Come forward and introduce yourself." Amu said gently.

The girl nodded and walking forward she stood in front of her, clinging onto Amu's leg Amu smiled and picked her up in her arms.

As the girl turned and gazed towards the others their eyes widened, Amu knew what they were seeing...

The exact same eyes as her's, not to mention the same hair. Amu knew it was already obvious what the relation was between this girl and her, Ikuto hadn't needed to ask... but of course he wanted Amu to say it out loud.

Amu was in a way chickening out of saying it; she was shifting the responsibility towards her daughter.

It was an irresponsible thing to do but Amu couldn't say it towards them face to face.

As Amu's daughter smiled sweetly in an attempt to not seem shy, she said in a quiet voice, "I'm Amulet and this is my mommy, nice to meet you."

At her name their eyes widened slightly but most recomposed themselves, Amu smiled at their reaction.

Knowing this wasn't the best place to discuss matters she said, "Should we go back to my place?"

**-X-**

As Amu entered the main area of her apartment with a tray holding mugs and biscuits she smiled at the sight before her.

Amu had one sofa in front of the TV along with two arm chairs on either side, sat on the sofa was Tadase and Yaya with Amulet in between them, everybody had their eyes on her as if she was a precious gem that brought light to wherever she went.

On the right armchair was Rima who was sat in it smiling as Amulet attempted to tell a joke – not a very good one but Rima found it funny even so. Sat on the arm rest of that chair was Nagehiko.

In the other armchair sat Utau and Kukai was sat on the floor between the sofa and TV, smiling as he always did.

None of them had changed...

As Amu walked forward her eyes gazed towards Ikuto who was leaned against a far wall with his arms crossed and his eyes directed at the floor, he looked like an outcast to the group.

"I brought some tea." Amu said with a smile causing Ikuto to look up.

Resting the tray on a coffee table to the side of the sofa Amu went and stood directly in front of the TV.

Nobody touched the tray...

As everyone's eyes gazed to her Amu felt her nerves once again beginning to build.

Smiling weakly she glanced towards Amulet, "Amulet, why don't you go do some drawing on the table over there whilst we grown ups speak."

Amulet nodded and hopping off the sofa waved towards everyone as she walked away, "Bye bye!" she cried with a smile plastered on her face.

Everyone sent her smiles and waves back as she went over to a small table in the far corner of the room and began continuing with some drawings that were already there.

Sighing Amu turned her attention back towards the others, "So..." she began, unsure as what to say.

It was weird, only now did Amu realised that in the entire month she had been here, not once had she thought of what she was going to say to them. She had never thought as far as this...

"Um..." she continued, "You sure have changed." she said in a weak attempt to start a conversation.

Tadase smiled back, "So have you, your hair is a lot different Amu."

And it was true... when Amu had left her hair had been much longer, around mid-back length but in the time she had been away she had cut it so that it only came past her shoulders.

"Quit trying to avoid the subject..." Ikuto interrupted from where he stood, "Just start from the beginning."

Amu gazed towards him in an attempt to meet his gaze however he was looking upwards, sighing she fiddled with her hands behind her back and decided where to begin.

"Well three years ago I left for America..."

"Why?" Yaya asked.

Nobody answered... the answer was already in the room.

In a far corner of the room to be precise.

But of course, what everybody wanted to know was how this figure had come to be...

Amu continued, "When I came home one day with some particular news, it affected my entire family. Many decisions, talks and phone calls were made and in the end we decided it was best for us to have a clean break, after weeks of planning we packed up and moved to America where my dad had some close friends who took us in."

"Then that means..." Rima began, "For the several weeks before you left, you knew you were leaving yet you said nothing?"

Amu looked down with a guilty expression, "I couldn't tell you, I didn't know how. In the end I just remained quiet about it..."

Trailing off Amu remained silent.

"Please continue." Nagehiko added.

Amu glanced up, nodded then proceeded to speak, "Months later Amulet appeared, I carried on with a normal life. Me and Amulet lived in the same place as my mum, dad and Ami."

As she thought back to them Amu had to admit she missed them, but those thoughts aside.

"Anyway, Ami's got important exams coming up soon, my parents are in the midst of receiving a great opportunity in their careers and I realised... me being there with a child would only slow them down. So after a few months I returned to Japan with Amulet for a clean break, for now I'm only staying for three months but if I decide to stay then I'll arrange it with my family."

Amu paused for breathe and glanced towards everyone to see their reactions, they were all listening intently and so far none of them were giving anything away.

Breathing a few times Amu went on...

"I'm here in order to explain to you what happened, tell you the reasons for me leaving and not contacting you. I know what I did was terrible and so I've come to speak to all of you," meeting all their eyes Amu's eyes became serious, "I don't expect any forgiveness or pity, infact I'd probably refuse to receive that from you. All I want is your time... if not for my sake then Amulets, so please..."

When Amu finished nobody spoke, the only sound came from the scratch of pencil on paper as Amulet drew unidentifiable things in the far corner.

When Ikuto stood up straight Amu glanced towards him.

Raising his head Ikuto spoke, "It's stupid."

At this everybody lifted their heads and Amu continued to stare.

"You say you're sorry for leaving... it's taken three years for you to realise that?" as he spoke, his words were filled with ice, "We've continued our lives unable to contact or know what became of you and you want us to brush all that aside? Not only that..."

Turning his head Ikuto met Amu's gaze and narrowed his eyes, "...you suddenly come back and expect to allow you to waltz back into our lives? And as for the last part... saying it's for 'Amulet's sake'... that's merely a way of you making us feel guilty if we walk out. Stop joking around!"  
Amu felt the room become smaller at each word, not because of the words but the fact that they were true.

Amulet remained unaware of the situation as Ikuto had managed to keep his voice low enough to not raise alarm.

Nobody else said anything as they also knew deep down it was the truth.

"Tell us what we all what to hear..." Ikuto said in lower voice.

As everyone lifted their heads higher, Amu's lips set into a thin line and she stared back at Ikuto. As his eyes met her's he saw her pleading to not do it... not to bring up the topic so soon. Ikuto's gaze merely reflected acceptance of the challenge, where he would usually smirk, his lips remained unturned.

Continuing in the same voice Ikuto asked what had been on everybody's mind since they saw Amulet.

"Who is Amulet's father?

**-x-**

**Woot, I love cliffy's!**

**Just so you know, I'm planning on making this story around 20 to 25 chapters long so it'll be pretty long. Just to warn you there will be at least one very mature scene within this story.**

--

**I did plan on the young child having different coloured eyes and hair but of course I don't want to give away who the father is yet so instead she has the same hair and eyes as her mother. **

**---**

**As for the name... it's pretty obvious where I got it. I went through several ideas for the name, Japanese names, words that relate to the anime and translated them into Japanese, anagrams of characters names etc.**

**I wanted the name to have a hidden meaning which nobody could find but it the end I realised, I couldn't really. All somebody needed to do was unscramble the letters or use an online translator to find the meaning...**

**So I settled for 'Amulet,' a simple yet significant name for the anime. I did of course think of the name 'Amuto,' but to be honest it isn't really a girly name. **

**So yeah...**

**P.S. – Amulet contains 'Amu' within in. **


	3. It Was Already Too Late

**Third chapter coming up, thanks for all the alerts and reviews people! Imaginary cookies for all of you! I'll try and update once every week with this story if i can.  
**

**-x-**

Amu glanced down when the question had been asked, closing her eyes she sighed, why did he have to go ask so soon...

Opening her eyes she glanced towards Amulet in the corner who was unaware as to what Amu was coping with. Of course it was better that way.

Amu was aware everything Ikuto had said was true, even if she hadn't known it before Ikuto had said it, she sure did now.

Focusing her attention on a piece of frayed carpet she spoke in quiet voice, "I..." pausing she gathered her courage before continuing, "I don't know."

"Huh?" Utau asked.

"You... don't know?" Tadase asked, repeating her words.

Amu nodded glumly, "I don't know."

Amu sensed Ikuto tense at this, of course he would...

In an attempt to lighten the mood Kukai faked a grin and said, "Heh heh... how many guys have you been with Amu?"

When silence followed Kukai's grin faded and he looked back down again.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere by saying nothing Amu straightened her posture looked at all of them and explained.

"Well some weeks before I left we had a party, as you know we were all there and well..."

Everyone nodded; nobody could ever forget that night... especially with the words that had been said and the actions that had taken place. It surely had been a night to remember.

"Well..." Amu continued, "Later I drank quite a lot and so when I woke up the next morning I couldn't really recall what happened the night before, I didn't even know I had..." Amu paused and blushed, although she was old enough to say it, Amu was still Amu.

"...i didn't even know there was a possibility of me having had _sex _on that night until I knew the condition I was in." she replied, her voice becoming a whisper on the certain 's' word.

With his jaw clenched Ikuto asked, "Do you know who you **might **have slept with at the party?" he asked, extending the key word.

Of course everybody knew there was only one person in this room who could have done...

"Mmmm..." Amu murmurred, glancing up she met eyes with Tadase who looked at her awkwardly before Amu broke their gaze.

"Then why don't you know the father... who is the other guy?" Utau asked.

Amu remained silent and looked elsewhere, at this Utau realised.

"Oh..." she said sparing a glance towards Ikuto.

Amu nodded, "And so you see..."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Amu looked to see Amulet running forward with a sheet in her hand, rushing up to Amu she held up a piece of paper which Amu took.

Staring down at it she smiled, drawn in pencil were various squiggles.

"It's you and him... and him... and her..." Amulet continued as she pointed at everybody in the room until she had picked out each individual including herself within the room.

Amu smiled down at her, "It's wonderful Amulet, thank you."

Amulet nodded happily and ran back off to draw more...

Sparing one last glance at the sheet Amu then placed it atop of the TV before turning back to everybody, "I've said all I need to say now, I'll see you some other time hopefully."

**-X-**

Later that night after Amulet was lying in bed with sweet dreams swimming through her head; Amu lay on the sofa with her arm over her eyes as she sat in the darkness of the room.

Swallowing she whispered, "Was it a mistake coming back?"

Removing her arm tears began to form in her eyes, turning around she murmurred, "I'm sorry..."

**-X-**

The next morning as Amu was fixing breakfast up for Amulet the phone went off, picking it up she answered, "Hello?"

"Amu."

Amu smiled at the voice, Rima had rang up. Last night upon leaving Amu had given them all her phone number, well all except Ikuto... he had walked out before she could even have a chance to give it to him.

"Hey Rima." Amu replied.

"Can we go out today, we could go shopping and then go to a nearby café as we drink coffee, speak and complain of our lives."

Amu sweatdropped, Rima was as always straight forward.

"I can't... I need to take care of Amulet."

There was a pause and Amu could just imagine Rima frowning with thought, after a few seconds Rima continued, "We can give her to Yaya."

Amu's eyes widened, "But won't she mind?"

"No." came an immediate reply.

Amu sighed, "But she won't know everything Amulet needs."

"She has a younger sister Amu, she's experienced."

Amu frowned; she had run out of all excuses...

"Let me check with Amulet."

Turning around to Amulet who was sat at the table Amu asked, "Amulet, how do you fancy being looked after by Yaya today. She was the person you met last night who had ginger pigtails."

Amulet looked up and her face lit up, "Yes, yes!"

Amu groaned, great...

Going back to the phone Amu sighed, "Fine but only if Yaya agrees."

"Great we'll come to your house in an hour."

"Huh, whose 'we'?"

"Me, Utau and Yaya."

"W-what!?" Amu gasped.

"Bye."

"Wait—"

Amu was cut off as Rima hung up, frowning she placed the phone back on the receiver. Glancing towards Amulet who was eating toast she rolled her eyes... she should have known this would happen when she met back up with them.

**-X-**

An hour later a knocking came at Amu's apartment door, opening it up Amu greeted the three girls.

As they entered Amu turned towards Yaya, "Thanks so much for doing this, I know I can trust you."

Yaya grinned, "No problem Amu, leave it to me. I like Amulet anyway, she's like a baby Amu."

Amu sweatdropped...

"Anyway don't worry, I'll find out where everything is and I know from experience what their feeding habbits are. Anything else?"

Amu shook her head knowing Yaya could cope, "No."

"Good then get gone." Yaya joked as Rima and Utau pulled her out of the door.

Amu barely had a chance to grab her bag before she was thrown out of her own apartment, turning around she frowned at Yaya stood in the doorway. Grinning she turned slightly and allowed Amulet to quickly wave Amu off, kissing her good bye and promising to be back later Amu left the two of them and walked away.

**-X-**

When they entered Tokyo's shopping area, Amu wasn't all that surprised when Utau and Rima dragged her to the nearest café and sat her down at the table. She should have known they wouldn't go spend time shopping when more important things were left to discuss.

Wedged between a wall and Rima along with Utau opposite her, Amu had no place to escape too. Each of them had a cup of coffee in front of them which hadn't even been touched.

"Okay let's begin talking." Utau said with a serious expression.

Amu glanced down and forced a weak attempt at a smile, "What, no gossip from you two? I would have thought you'd leap at the chance to fill me in with what happened to you in three years."

"Quit trying to change the subject." Rima stated.

Amu looked up, sighed and nodded, "Fine but let me just say, you two have changed a lot in three years."

Before leaving, Rima's hair had been shoulder length due to her cutting it but now it was more or less the same length it had been throughout school and her teenage life. Not that it was a bad thing, Rima suited long hair and it complimented her cute face – even at twenty one she looked cute like a baby doll.

Utau on the other hand had changed her style of hair, before she had almost always worn pigtails but now she wore it down more often – infact she was doing so now. To be honest she was beautiful both ways and that was why she was so popular as a female singer. Right now as to avoid eyes she was wearing sunglasses and allowing her hair to curtain her face so nobody saw her face.

Amu was jealous slightly... both of them looked beautiful without even trying; Amu had to sort out her hair and face in order to look like that. Also, where as Rima and Utau's personality were the same – if not more mature – as before Amu liked to think that she still kept her 'cool and spicy' personality up at most times. When her chara's had disappeared Amu had continued to show her true personality which her chara's had brought out from her, everybody had.

But when Amu had left for America she had returned into her shell and replaced her 'cool and spicy' façade, not only for herself but also for Amulet.

Yesterday upon seeing everybody Amu realised, they also had changed. Three years ago everybody had been true to their personality but after meeting them yesterday she knew that some of them had returned to wearing the façade's they had worn whilst Easter had been around.

And it was all her fault...

"Is it true you don't who the father is?" Utau asked ignoring Amu's comment.

Amu's eyebrows slanted, "Of course, would I lie about something like that?"

Rima nodded, "Even Amu wouldn't slope that low or at least I don't think so."

Utau smiled, "Sorry just checking."

Amu slumped in her seat, "Tell me, what happened when I left?"

Silence.

"Be honest." Amu said, "Don't worry about my feelings."

There was another pause before Utau began, "Well after you left we were all suspicious and worried, all of us tried to contact you and when we failed we grew more worried. Some more than others."

Amu nodded, Utau knew Amu would understand what she meant when she said 'some.'

"As time went on and you didn't return Ikuto disappeared aswell, roaming Japan but occasionally returning to grab necessities, we all grew sad but knew we had to move on with our lives. Most of us realised you and your family must have gone for a good reason and we went on normally trying to tear our thoughts away from you."

Amu felt her guilt increase at knowing the damage she had done, she had come back in an attempt to fix everything but could she really do that...

Taking a sip from her coffee Amu didn't even taste it, she was to preoccupied, looking up and meeting Utau's gaze she murmurred, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Amu." Rima said, "Most of us are just glad to see you've returned."

Amu could sense a bit of a subtle hint behind these words, she knew Utau and Rima remembered her mentioning last night that she may be staying here for only 3 months and by saying this they were trying to say they wanted her to stay.

Not wishing to dwell on the matter Amu focused on another point of topic, "It seems though that not everyone forgives me..."

Utau cupped her chin in hands whilst resting her elbows on the table, "You can't blame him, after everything that happened and then for you to suddenly vanish of course he's feel this way after you returning."

Amu frowned, "You're not helping you know."

Utau smirked, "I thought you said you didn't want any sympathy."

Amu opened her mouth to speak but then froze knowing she couldn't protest, closing her mouth she paused then went on, "Do you think I can fix this?"

"It depends." Rima murmurred, "How exactly do you plan to restore everything to place when you plan on moving back to America again in 3 months, the only way you can hope to bring peace is by staying in Japan for now, if you go off again I can't promise that some individuals won't grow angry again."

Amu rubbed her tongue against her top teeth whilst at the same time tipping her fingers against her coffee mug, gazing at the surface of the liquid she thought for a minute or so before saying, "What should I do first?"

Utau who was playing with a piece of her hair suggested, "Find out who the father is?"

Amu tensed a bit at the topic, "I would prefer to leave that for a while."

"Why?" Rima asked.

Amu knew why, she was afraid. Afraid of what the outcome would bring, of course she didn't admit that.

"I want Amulet to feel secure first; her feelings come before my own."

Amu had a hunch the two knew this was an excuse but was thankful they didn't mention it.

"Then what do you want to do first?" Utau asked.

Amu closed her eyes for a moment, she knew what she was going to ask would probably not be the best decision and most likely proved her previous comment had been a lie but even so... she had to do it.

Opening her eyes again she stared at Utau intently, "Tell me where I can find Ikuto."

Utau seemed surprised at first but her lips soon turned into a smug grin, "Look around."

**-X-**

Ikuto sat in the seat in a corner of the coffee shop, he had to admit he had been curious when Utau had caught up to him last night and asked to meet him here. He had only come because she had mentioned it something to do with Amu.

However... when she came in with Amu actually with her he was shocked beyond belief and not to mention annoyed. As they sat down Utau had sent him a smirk.

Why that—

Whilst the three girls had been talking Ikuto had been looking around trying to find any means of escape, he couldn't get to the door without passing the table and the mens toilet were the same.

Damn.

He had just been considering holding a newspaper in front of his face as he passed when Amu suddenly turned in her seat to stare across the room and meet his eyes.

Ikuto had frozen in his seat; it was obvious Utau had planned this from the beginning.

Ikuto frowned, no point hiding now.

Standing up he pushed the untouched coffee to one side and stood up and began walking, as he passed the place they were sitting Amu called his name.

"Ikuto I—"

Her voice drowned out as he walked out of earshot, exiting through the doors he knew she'd most likely follow him.

This was Amu after all...

In these situations Ikuto missed Yoru and not being able to chara-change and make a quick escape, but of course that didn't make it completely impossible to still have the ability to walk along walls and such.

Walking at a double fast speed he was just about to turn a corner in an alleyway when a hand grabbed a hold of his shirt.

Great...

Turning his head he wasn't surprised to see Amu stood there staring up at him and also looking a bit frantic from hurrying after him. Her mouth was set in a grim line and her eyes were gazing up at him seriously.

"We need to talk." she murmurred.

Ikuto's eyes hardened and pulling away from her grip he turned around to face her, not showing any emotion he replied, "You left me."

"No, you left me."

"I came back."

"It was already too late." Amu retorted.

As their eyes locked on to one another, Ikuto narrowed his eyes, even now it was too late, too late for both of them.

**-X-**

**Yeah so I'll update when I get enough reviews, I already had this story plotted out when I began it and I have plenty of things to include. I did plan on not having Amu and Ikuto meet till a few chapters later, but to be honest I don't think you want to read loads of stalling words until they meet. So here they are... **

**-X-**

**Preview for Chapter 4:**

_**Ikuto spoke, "You're the one who left without saying anything."**_

_**Amu glanced to the side however Ikuto was looking straight ahead as he spoke, "No letter, no explanation, nothing."**_

_**Amu frowned, "You can't say anything, you did the same."**_

_**Ikuto stopped walking causing Amu to do so aswell, they were currently on the corner of a street. **_

_**Turning to her he met her eyes, "I came back for you though."**_


	4. What Do You Plan To Do?

**Okay people next chapter, this chapter begins with a flashback. There will quite a few flashbacks in this story; if anything is in italic then you'll know its part of the flashback. **

**-X-**

_A young pink haired girl sat in her bedroom with her knees huddled into her chest, it had been two days now and still she hadn't left her room._

_Suddenly her mobile rang... glancing at it she stared at it with a blank expression until it finally cut off. Picking it up she glanced at the missed call._

_'Ikuto – 7.34pm'_

_Her face remained unchanged, suddenly the mobile began ringing again – Ikuto once more._

_Her eyes narrowed, she didn't want to talk to him!_

_Forcing the battery out of the mobile she then threw both separate pieces onto the duvet a few feet away from her._

_"Amu?"_

_The voice came from the other side of the bedroom door, looking up Amu stared at it._

_What was there to say?_

_A moment passed and Amu suspected the person had left when suddenly the door opened and her mother stood in. Glancing at her, Amu's mum sent her a smile before closing the door behind her and coming to sit on the end of the bed._

_For a few minutes there was silence and when her mother realised Amu wasn't going to speak she spoke first._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Amu shrugged._

_Sighing her mother asked, "What's wrong, whatever it is you can tell me. Just don't suffer by yourself."_

_Glancing up to meet her mother's eyes Amu narrowed her eyes and frowned, "I'm stupid."_

_Her mother _**(1)**_ seemed surprised then asked, "You aren't dear, why... did you have an argument with one of your friends or something?"_

_Amu's lips curved into a weak smile and she began laughing, her mother stared at her with a worried expression as her nineteen year old daughter laughed however soon tears formed in her eyes._

_As Amu's mother went to comfort her Amu cut off, "Don't."_

_Halting her laughter she stared at her mother and said, "You want to know what I did, why I'm so stupid?"_

_As her mother stared at her Amu swallowed, a tear streaked down her face and then said two words that changed everything for the rest of their life._

_"I'm pregnant."_

**-X-**

That night had been one of the longest in Amu's life, she says 'one of the longest' as the few months before that there had been several nights to remember. **(2)**

Amu couldn't help remembering it as she walked down the street besides Ikuto, it was weird, three years ago they had been doing the same thing yet the atmosphere was the total opposite.

Finally after minutes of awkward silence Ikuto spoke, "You're the one who left without saying anything."

Amu glanced to the side to see his face however Ikuto was looking straight ahead as he spoke, "No letter, no explanation, nothing."

Amu frowned, "You can't say anything, you did the same."

Ikuto stopped walking causing Amu to do so aswell, they were currently on the corner of a street.

Turning to her he met her eyes, "I came back for you though."

As Amu opened her mouth to reply Ikuto cut her off.

"And yes you may have returned aswell, but after what? Three years..."

Amu narrowed her eyes aswell, "Ikuto I don't want to argue with you."

"Then what?" Ikuto asked his voice slightly icy, "Did you expect to come back after three years, introduce a child and expect everything to be fine?"

"Of course not." Amu replied angrily, "And don't bring Amulet into this."

"Why not?" Ikuto asked, "She might be my daughter after all."

Amu let out a frustrated sigh.

Ikuto smirked slightly, funny how just when Amu had been hoping for him to smirk she now wishes he wasn't.

"Look, you wanted to talk to me Amu now what do you want exactly?"

Amu sighed, "I guess I already got what I wanted." looking to the side she continued, "I just wanted to talk and see how things were, I kinda guessed things wouldn't be easy."

When Ikuto remained silent Amu looked up towards him, "Can you please just promise that you'll stay around."

"For whose sake, Amulet's?"

Amu smiled and shook her head slightly, "No, mine."

Ikuto stared at her for a moment before leaning backwards against a wall, "In that case I'll stick around."

Amu's smile widened and then Ikuto continued.

"But... tell me, do you plan to find out who the father is?"

Amu paused for a moment before replying, "I was going to wait but… if you want me to I will."

"I don't need you to."

"Huh?" Amu asked confused.

Ikuto bent down and for once in many years Amu saw the same twinkle in his eye that she had longed for, "Because... I already know who the father is."

Amu's eyes widened and her lips parted, "B-but how?"

Ikuto remained silent.

"How!?" Amu asked, an octave higher, "Were you at that party? Do you know what happened to me at the night?"

Ikuto shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Will you tell me?" Amu asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No." Ikuto said, unlike when he usually teased Amu though his eyes weren't clouded with mischievous. Instead they were serious.

"W-why?" Amu choked.

"Because," Ikuto replied, "I want to see if what you say is true, I want to see if you came back to make up with us or if whether it's just for the sake of finding Amulet's father. Once I've seen all I need to then I'll tell you."

Amu frowned, "I could always get a DNA test, I'm sure Tadase would agree to giving me some DNA."

Ikuto met her eyes, "You know as well as I do that you won't do that, when I do eventually tell you you'll then know I've forgiven you."

Amu remained silent and not knowing what to say managed a nod.

At Amu's expression he ruffled her hair and then added, "You really are still a kid."

At this Amu froze and clenching her teeth yelled, "I'm a twenty-one year old mother, how on earth can I be a kid!"

Nearby passer bys sent curious glances, one father hushed his two sons along and one woman was watching with curiosity – making no attempt to hide the fact she was watching the display.

Happy with the reaction he had received Ikuto turned around and began walking away, seeing his back Amu was about to call after him but then stopped and realised something, "Where is your violin?"

Ikuto paused in his stride and turning around he glanced at her before replying, "Where do you think?"

As Amu frowned Ikuto turned back around and continuing on yelled back, "If you want it, you can go fetch it."

Amu lowered her head and glanced to the side as she thought of that place; she hadn't been or thought of that area since... well since the time Ikuto had taken her there.

"I've no use for it anymore."

Amu's head shot open as Ikuto's voice quickly said those last few words but by the time she looked up he had already disappeared around a corner.

As Amu stood staring after him she couldn't help but notice the sudden chill in the air.

**-X-**

**Late that night...**

Picking up the phone Tadase rang the number, paused mid halfway but then continued and waited for an answer.

After a few rings a voice answered, "Hello?"

Tadase managed to speak, "H-Hi Amu."

"Tadase?" Amu asked surprised, "What's with the late call?"

Tadase glanced at his clock and realised it was very late indeed, 11.30 to be precise.

"Sorry did I wake you, I was just hoping to catch you awake." he replied, stammering a bit.

"No, no, not at all." Amu replied through the phone, "I.. I was just doing a bit of reading in bed."

Tadase had a feeling Amu was lying so he wouldn't feel bad but decided to let her believe she'd fooled him.

"So what do you need?" Amu asked.

Tadase leaned in the chair he was sitting on and said, "Well I just thought we could meet up sometime this week maybe, I know it's a bit soon and all but there are a few things that need to be talked about."

There was a pause before Amu replied, "S-sure."

"Kay then where should we meet?"

"You can come to mine." Amu replied, "Amulet would be happy to see you."

"Oh, okay then." Tadase replied, "What day and time?"

"Um... Thursday at ten?"

"Right."

"See you then."

"Bye."

With that Amu hung up, letting out a sigh of relief Tadase relaxed.

**-X-**

**At the same time…**

Ikuto sighed as he sat on the single bed, had he been right to tell Amu he knew who the father was.

It was obvious who it was, he had indeed been at the party – will he had sneaked in – but even if he hadn't he would have known because of the events that had happened before.

Sighing he sat up and glanced downwards, even so... it was still a shock to think of Amulet as—

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto frowned and glancing at the door of the room he saw Utau stood there, "What?!" he snapped, "I told you that I'm only staying here till this all blows over, we agreed you wouldn't barge in my room."

Ikuto was for now staying in the same apartment as Utau.

Utau frowned, "But I made you dinner."

Ikuto lay back, "Put in the microwave, I'll eat it later."

"Don't you want to eat it together?" Utau asked with a hint of sadness.

"No."

Utau remained motionless for a moment before she turned around, however before leaving she turned her head and murmurred, "You weren't the only one affected by what happened Ikuto, we all were."

Closing the door behind her she left Ikuto by himself.

**-X-**

The week passed by too quickly for Amu, every day meant she was closer to leaving Japan. Thankfully not one day was wasted, each day she spent getting to learn about how her friends had gotten on whilst she had been away.

That of course didn't mean Amulet was ignored, Amu still watched over her. Also, knowing that the money her parents were sending her would only look after the rent and Amulet's necessities Amu realised she'd have to get a job for other luxuries.

It was Utau who got her a job...

Amu was currently walking with Utau in a large studio building called 'Easter,' however unlike many years before this company was no longer evil. Instead it was now a musical business. As Amu was here Amulet was at a nursery where Yaya worked and Amu could see it being useful.

"So..." Amu began as the two women walked along, "What exactly will I be working as?"

Utau's lips curved up slightly which gave Amu no comfort, "You'll see..."

Utau lead Amu through the winding corridors until they came into a large studio with a stage and blazing white lights set on it.

Several people ran to and fro and upon seeing it Amu asked, "Um... Utau, what is this?"

"A studio for recording TV shows." she replied.

At the horrified look on Amu's face Utau continued with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to go on TV. I want you to help me."

"Help?"

Utau nodded, "You'll basically be running errands for people."

Amu frowned, "So I'll just fetch coffee for people."

Utau shook her head, "No, you're job is still important. It'll be your responsibility to also make sure I get to places on time, think of it as my unofficial manager."

Amu frowned a moment longer before sighing, "Ah well, I'll do it. Thanks for getting me the job."

Utau smiled, "No problem." She paused for a moment before continuing, "So how have things been going?"

Amu shrugged, "I haven't seen Ikuto since that time in the coffee shop."

Something seemed to flash across Utau's face but it quickly vanished before Amu could make it out.

"What about Tadase?"

Amu smiled, "I'm meeting him tomorrow."

"I see."

There was a moment of silence before Utau asked, "Amu, tell me, what do you plan to do with Ikuto?"

"Huh?" Amu asked confused.

Utau's eyes narrowed, "Amu those years ago I allowed Ikuto to choose you over me yet you left, that's the same as throwing my gesture in my face."

Amu's eyes widened, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Utau sighed, "I'm not angry at you Amu, just… annoyed."

Utau looked down as she continued, "Amu, do you plan to try and make up with Ikuto?"

Amu's face fell, "What's the point, he doesn't even like me any more."

Utau looked back up and met her eyes, "He loved you Amu, I thought you loved him."

Amu glanced away, avoiding Utau's eyes, "I did."

As Utau stared, Amu whispered, "I still do."

**-X-**

**Okay people, I tried to not make Amu sound like a slut by saying she slept with both Tadase AND Ikuto. But remember, she may not have slept with Tadase. So there you go… **

**(1) I can't remember Amu's mother's name as it escapes my mind, sorry. **

**(2) And no I am not referring to when she had sex lolz. **

**-X-**

**Preview for Chapter 5: [Note: Previews may not be exactly the words in the next chapter as I may have shorted it down for the preview like I've done with the following…] **

_**Walking forward Amu was suddenly stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist, turning around she found Tadase stood up and staring at her.**_

_**"T-Tadase?" Amu asked with a surprised look.**_

_**Tadase glanced to the side avoiding her eyes as he spoke, "Amu I know you love Ikuto." **_

_**Swallowing Amu asked his name again, "Tadase?"**_

_**Tadase turned his head to meet her gaze again, "I love you Amu. I always have and always will. Nothing can change that."**_


	5. I Always Have And Always Will

**This chapter begins with yet another flashback, as the story goes on you'll find out what happened between Amu, Ikuto, Tadase and the others before she left. **

**-X-**

_An eighteen year old Amu sat on a park bench in the snow, it was winter and early morning so many people weren't about._

_Amu cupped her hand around her mouth and blew into them trying to warm herself up, for the past few months Amu had been worrying frantically about her feelings for Ikuto._

_Finally she had come to the conclusion: she loved him._

_It was quite obvious now that she thought about it, ever since they had defeated Easter years ago Amu had then seen less of Ikuto. And for some reason that had made her sad, more depressed._

_Yet whenever he showed up she would find herself smiling..._

_She loved him._

_It was quite a relief to finally admit it; over the past few months when she had come to this realisation she had known she'd have to meet Ikuto sooner or later._

_Amu had actually realised her feelings when speaking with Utau, Utau had simply said "I know you're in love with him, as much as it hurts me I know he has feelings for you aswell... I'll admit defeat." _

_With those words said Amu knew they were the truth, or she knew the first part. As for the second... did Ikuto have feelings for her?_

_Were they the one's she wanted to believe?_

_"Yo!"_

_Amu jumped slightly at the voice, turning her head she found Ikuto stood some feet away with his hands in his pockets. Despite the whether he was only wearing a shirt and jeans._

_Standing up Amu smiled weakly, "H-Hi..."_

_"Utau told me you wanted me to meet you so what for?" Ikuto asked, he then smirked and in a teasing voice asked, "Could it be you want to go on a date with me Amu?"_

_Amu didn't blush like she usually did; Ikuto wasn't actually far off the mark... Only she wanted more than a date._

_When she didn't blush Ikuto's smirk faded, "Amu?"_

_Biting her lip Amu closed her eyes and sighed, it was now or never..._

_Standing up straight she opened her eyes and stared directly at Ikuto, pushing her nerves to one side she said in a firm voice, "I love you."_

**-X-**

At the memory Amu sighed, those had been times when all she worried about was her job and getting a boyfriend. At that age everything had been great, it was only a few months later after that memory that she found herself to be pregnant.

Amu was currently fetching some important papers for Utau; it was a few days later but already Amu found herself familiar with the job. After the conversation they had previously had concerning her feelings for Ikuto, both of them had in a way decided to not bring the topic up again.

Amu knew she was in love with Ikuto. Feelings like those didn't disappear so easily.

But what she wanted to know, was did he still love her? Even before Amu had left Japan she could never recall Ikuto saying 'he loved her.' Sure they had done 'it' but he'd never said those words...

As Amu was engrossed in her thinking she turned a corner and bumped into somebody sending them both to the ground.

Glancing up whilst on the ground Amu's eyes widened, "R-Rima?"

Rima glanced up, "Amu? What are you doing here?"

As Amu picked up the papers she had dropped along with Rima helping Amu replied, "Um... Utau got me a job here, I work for her."

Rima cocked an eyebrow, "Since when?"

"Two days ago."

Rima handed Amu some sheets that had fallen.

"Thanks." Amu murmurred.

As both of them stood up Amu glanced at Rima, "So why are you here?"

Rima smiled, "I work here aswell."

Amu's eyes widened, "What as?"

"A comedian."

Amu gasped, "Why didn't you tell me sooner! We were all talking about what's happened since I left, you could have said then you worked as a comedian."

Rima shrugged, "I'm not much yet, just an apprentice. That's nothing to be proud of."

"Rima..." Amu said shaking her head slightly, "You're the same as you always were."

Rima glanced at the papers, "Shouldn't you be taking them somewhere?"

Amu's eyes widened again, "Oh no, Utau's waiting!"

Quickly walking back Amu cried, "I'll see you later!"

Running down the halls and making sure to not bump into anybody else, Amu checked her watch.

Nine o'clock.

She had one hour left, she had to hurry so she could get off.

**x-X-x**

Amu brushed through Amulet's hair as she sat on the sofa in her apartment, it was almost ten in the morning.

Amu was currently speaking to her parents through the phone.

"…yeah we're doing fine." Amu replied.

"Ah, that's good." Midori's voice replied through the phone. **(1)**

"Is Ami there?" Amu asked.

"Yeah let me just get her."

There was pause as Amu's mother called for Ami; Ami was currently around fifteen and in high school. **(2)**

"Amu!"

Amu smiled at her sister, "Hiya Ami, how's things?"

"Great! Me and Runa are having lots of fun!"

"Is Runa there with you?" Amu asked.

There was a pause as Amu suspected Ami shaking her head, "No, she's having a sleep inside her egg." She replied, "But guess what?"

Before Amu could even ask what Ami was continuing, "Today in class Runa chara-changed with me!"

Amu nodded, "That's great."

Runa was Ami's guardian character, when Ami had shown Amu the egg Amu had told Ami everything about it. Although Ami couldn't chara transform she did chari-change a lot.

As a knock at the door was heard Amu spoke, "I gotta go now Ami, guests are here."

"Oh okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Hanging up the phone Amu then placed Amulet down, "Wait here Amulet."

Walking over to the door Amu opened it and smiled, "Tadase, hey."

**X-x-X**

"Here." Amu said handing Tadase a coffee as she sat down with her own besides him on the sofa.

Tadase nodded in thanks and glanced towards Amulet staring at him.

Amu smiled in amusement, "She likes you."

"Yeah, she's been staring at me like that ever since I came in." Tadase laughed.

"Amulet." Amu said sweetly, "It's not polite to stare."

Amulet glanced at Amu and nodded with a smile, "Okay mommy."

As Amulet proceeded to play with some blocks that were on the floor Amu sighed and turned her head towards Tadase.

"So, how have you been?"

Tadase shrugged, "I've been doing some more work."

Amu nodded, all of her friends except Ikuto had work. Rima worked as a comedian, Yaya was a part time child carer and ballerina in practice, Utau as a famous singer, Kukai as a footballer – he was only an apprentice like Rima as of now but he was working his way up, Nagehiko was a skateboarder and Tadase…

There were several couples aswell, Rima and Nagehiko had been going out since about a year before Amu left. Kukai and Utau were **kinda **hitting it off, their relationship was weird. In public Utau seemed to ignore him but before Amu had left, she and the others had once spotted the duo kissing in a room. It seemed they didn't want anybody else to know about their relationship.

"Bet you have lots of fangirls, what with you being a model." Amu teased.

Tadase went red slightly but it quickly faded, "W-well yeah… but it's not that big. I only do a few shoots and I'm not that famous."

Amu nodded and sighed, all her friends were doing well and a few of them were famous. And her… she hadn't been able to do anything because of Amulet.

Not that she regretted having Amulet, that very thought was horrific to Amu. She loved Amulet dearly and never regretted having her.

"When is Amulet's birthday?" Tadase asked.

"Um… 5th November." Amu replied with a smile, "Bonfire night."

Tadase nodded.

There was an awkward silence and not wanting it to continue Amu spoke.

"Is there—"

"Is it okay—"

When both of them started at the same time they both smiled.

"You first." Tadase said.

Amu nodded, "Is there anything you want to ask me in particular?"

Tadase's smiled faded slightly, "It's… about the party."

Amu's eyes widened and she paused and spared a glance towards Amulet before returning her gaze and nodding, "Kay."

Tadase sighed, "Amu neither of us know what happened that night, we both drank a bit too much so we didn't have as much sense."

Amu nodded, she didn't usually get drunk but at that time she had been so upset she had drowned her sorrows at the party in at attempt to forget _him._

"All we know is that we got drunk and the next day woke up together." Tadase said, "But of course nothing may have happened…"

Amu stared at him listening.

"What I want to know is… well are you going to have a DNA test for Amulet?"

Amu smiled weakly, "I'm sorry… Tadase. I made a promise with Ikuto."

Upon saying his name Tadase bowed his head, "Right, there's no point in me trying to persuade you then, you'd never go back on a promise with him."

Amu remained silent; things were getting too near to the conversation she had wanted to avoid.

Standing up she smiled, "I'll go get some biscuits."

Walking forward she was suddenly stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist, turning around she found Tadase stood up and staring at her.

"T-Tadase?" she asked with a surprised look.

Tadase glanced to the side avoiding her eyes as he spoke, "Amu I know you love Ikuto."

Amu's eyes widened, but then she found herself asking why should she be surprised? Everybody knew she had loved Ikuto… she had just been wondering if they believed she still did.

Swallowing Amu asked his name again, "Tadase?"

Tadase turned his head to meet her gaze again, "I love you Amu. I always have and always will. Nothing can change that."

Amu closed her eyes, why did he have to say that!

Pulling her wrist away she began backing away, glancing at Amulet she found her staring at Amu and Tadase curiously.

"Amu?" Tadase asked with a worried expression.

Amu glanced at him "I…" needing time to think she replied, "I'll be right back."

Before Tadase could reply she turned and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her, breathing deeply she leaned against the door and slid down onto the tiled floor with her knees against her chest.

In her mind three faces came into her mind, one Tadase, one Ikuto and between them was the image of Amulet.

Closing her eyes tightly Amu tried to block out the image and put her head on her knees, why did he have to say that!

Outside the bathroom door Tadase banged his hand on it, "Amu!" he cried, "Amu please, come out!"

When there was no response he leant his forehead against the door, he should have never said it… but he had to. He had to let her know that he still felt that way about her.

As he thought of the situation it brought memories of the last time she had rejected him. That time she had turned him down to be with Ikuto.

Funny. Even now he was losing to him even when Ikuto was acting cold towards Amu; he couldn't win Amu's affections even if Ikuto was out of the picture. It had always been that way, always will be.

At a pull of his shirt Tadase turned around to see Amulet staring up at him, kneeling down Tadase asked, "What is it Amulet?"

Staring at him with curious eyes Amulet asked four words that were enough to leave him speechless, "Are you my daddy?"

**X-x-X**

**(1) Thanks to the people who told me the parents name. ^^ I was kinda stupid to not check Wikipedia though... **

**(2) I'm not sure about the age gap between Amu and Ami so I've just guessed, I thought maybe around six or seven years… not sure. **

**X-x-X**

**So another chapter done, it was going to be longer but I want to leave the next parts for the following chapter. By the way, just to let you know I have a great dramatic plot to place in this story. :) Of course now you'll be wondering what it is, ah well you'll just have to wait. Mwahahaha, I'm evil. Then again I am related to Satan – don't ask, inside joke.**

**Well I'm rambling so see you next chapter! Review and I'll make the next chapter longer!**

**Preview for Chapter 6: **_**Something We All Cherish.**_

_**Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "I saw Rima and Nagehiko walking aswell. From what I overheard, Amu was crying."**_

_**Tadase also narrowed his eyes, "What business is it of yours what happens between her and me?"**_

_**By now Ikuto was glaring at him, "If you make Amu cry again I'll—"**_

_**"What?" Tadase cut off, "You'll do what? Remember Ikuto, you've made her cry a whole lot more than I have. You're the one who hurt her the most."**_

_**"I never hurt her."**_

_**"Not physically." Tadase retorted, "But you've caused her a whole lot emotional pain than anybody else. If it wasn't for you Amu would have never left."**_

**Ah, I've grown to love these previews by now lolz. Their fun, only problem is that I have to have already written out the next chapter to include a preview for this. Oh well... **


	6. Something We All Cherish

**Okay people, I've finally got the chapter which includes more of the other characters such as Nagehiko and Yaya and Kukai will be showing up soon. **

**Also people I know this is an Amuto story but I can't just not let Tadase in so some of you may be disappointed with the lack of Ikuto in this. But I need to get rid of some explanations, don't worry the main chapters will evolve around him so please don't think there will be hardly any of him in the following chapters. **

**P.S. - I have no internet so i an only get a computer once a week - Tuesdays - and if i'm lucky, the weekend so my whole uploading stories will mess up. **

**X-x-X**

_Amu stood as the silence went on, after gazing into Ikuto's eyes for a while she finally caved in and looked down not being able to look into his eyes any longer._

_Maybe he doesn't like me, Amu thought._

_"Amu..."_

_Amu's head shot up just in time to see Ikuto walking over to her, when he was directly in front of her he stood looking down at her._

_Amu gazed up at him with wide eyes, intent on what he was going to say..._

_Nervous, she bit her lip._

_Ikuto's eyes darted to her lips for a moment before they went back to her eyes, as Amu continued to stare into his blue orbs she saw movement and realised he was moving his hands._

_Cupping her face in his palms Amu felt her heart thumping wildly and her face blushing but she continued to keep her eyes locked on his face._

_Leaning forward Amu shut her eyes suddenly and a second later felt his breathe fanning across her face, peeking her eyes open again she found his face barely centimetres from her's._

_A smirk crossed Ikuto's face but it wasn't the same as usual, more like a forced one, "I'm glad."_

_Amu blinked in confusion, huh?_

_Was that a rejection or acceptance?_

_Suddenly Ikuto pulled away and began walking off leaving a dazed Amu, finally managing to get her voice back she yelled, "W-wait! What does that mean!" _

_When he continued to walk Amu frowned, running forward she grabbed his arm with both her hands, "Ikuto wait, i—"_

_She was cut off as Ikuto suddenly whirled around and using the arm she was holding, he pulled it in bringing her with it. As he wrapped his other around her waist bringing her closer he then crashed his lips against hers and pulled her against his chest._

_Amu stood there for a moment dazed before finally a word crossed her mind._

_Finally..._

**X-x-X**

"...and so I flipped." Nagehiko finished as both he and Rima stepped out of the lift, Nagehiko had just finished what he thought was a good joke.

Rima however remained emotionless, gazing at Nagehiko she frowned, "That's not at all funny."

Nagehiko sweatdropped, "Nothing I say makes you laugh."

Rima smiled slightly at this, "No, I do find it funny how you try to be humorous and fail all the time."

Nagehiko frowned but it soon faded as they came to Amu's apartment.

Knocking on the door Nagehiko waited for a reply, when none came they glanced at one another.

"Is she in?" Nagehiko asked.

Rima frowned, "She should be, I saw her leaving Easter and I spoke to Yaya before and she doesn't have Amulet. So where would Amu go with Amulet?"

Nagehiko paused; he opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by shouting from inside the apartment.

"Amu! Amu please come out!"

Rima and Nagehiko glanced at one another and both said...

"Tadase?"

Trying the door Nagehiko was relieved to find it unlocked, as they walked in they turned their heads just in time to see Amulet asking Tadase a question near the bathroom.

"Are you my daddy?"

Tadase was too shocked by Amulet's question to notice Rima and Nagehiko standing in the apartment; it was only when Rima spoke.

"Tadase?"

Tadase glanced up at her and seemed startled, "Rima, Nagehiko? W-what are you doing here?"

Rima frowned, "Never mind that, where's Amu?"

Tadase's face fell, "S-she's in the bathroom and won't come out."

"Why?" Nagehiko asked as he and Rima walked besides Tadase.

Amulet stood watching them all speak with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"I... I kinda said some things that I shouldn't." Tadase murmurred.

Rima glanced to the door and walking over to it knocked lightly, "Amu?" she called, "It's me, Nagehiko and me came around. Can you come out? Just the two of us can talk."

For a moment there was no answer however Amulet soon spoke.

"Is mummy upset?"

At that moment the door opened revealing Amu, she had a blank expression and her eyes were slightly swollen. She glanced at all of them until she looked at Amulet. Placing a smile on she crouched down and placed a hand on Amulet's cheek, "Don't worry Amulet, I'm fine."

Amulet smiled and nodded, "Okay then."

Standing up straight Amu glanced at Rima, "Should we go talk then?"

Rima nodded and turned to Nagehiko, "You speak to Tadase, I'll go in the bedroom with Amu."

Nodding the five split up, Amulet grasped Amu's hand and walked with her into the bedroom.

When they were in the bedroom Rima shut it and sighed, turning around she said, "It's difficult to talk now that Amulet's here isn't it."

Amu nodded, "I know but I can't keep sending her away when we need to talk."

Amulet glanced up at her mother.

"But it's okay, she's young so she won't understand what we're saying really." Amu said.

Rima nodded, "I guess."

Amu glanced at Amulet, "Amulet should I plait your hair?"

Amulet smiled, "Yes, yes!"

"Okay then, sit on the floor."

**X-x-X**

"Wow, you said that huh?" Nagehiko asked as he and Tadase sat on the sofa in the living room.

Tadase nodded glumly, "I know it was stupid but I had to, just so she knew my feelings." glancing at Nagehiko he asked, "Should I have kept quiet?"

Nagehiko grimaced, "I can't be sure Tadase, I'm not familiar with this situation."

Tadase paused then asked, "Well you and Rima are going out, tell me, how did you confess to her? How did you know when to say it?"

Nagehiko seemed taken back then looked down, "Um... I didn't... I didn't confess."

Tadase's eyes widened, Nagehiko and Rima had been going out for a few years. About a year before Amu left.

"You mean..." he began, "It was—"

**X-x-X**

"—me who confessed." Rima spoke.

Amu and Rima were currently sat on the end of the bed; Amulet was sat on the floor as Amu brushed through her hair and tied it up into a braid.

"Y-you did?" Amu gasped, "But I thought it was—"

"Nagehiko?" Rima finished, an amused expression on her face, "I know, before we started dating I never did show much interest in him. You wouldn't have expected the girl with no emotion to confess her love."

Amu was taken back and froze for a moment, "Rima! Of course I never thought that!"

Rima shook her head, "It's okay, just ignore my words."

As Amu continued with Amulet's hair Rima went on...

"What I'm trying to say is that I made the first move." Rima stated, "If I hadn't who knows how long till Nagehiko would have plucked the courage to ask me out."

Amu smiled.

"And I want you to do the same."

Amu snapped her head towards Rima, "You want me to confess to Ikuto!"

"Mommy?"

Amu glanced down at Amulet.

"Is that man in there your boyfriend?"

"Um..."

**X-x-X**

"So don't worry." Nagehiko finished with a smile, "You told her your feelings so at least now you aren't hiding anything."

Tadase nodded, still slightly glum, "Even so... I'll never be happy will I? Even if she is happy I'll still be secretly upset that I'm not with her."

Nagehiko sighed and leaned in the chair he was sat in, "But even so, you want Amu to be happy right?"

Tadase nodded.

"Then do that. I can't understand how you feel but at least you'll feel comfortable enough knowing she's happy... even if it isn't with you."

Tadase could tell Nagehiko was stumbling over his words, he was sure Nagehiko didn't even get the gist of what he was saying.

Even so, he was trying.

With a sigh Tadase said, "Who knows, maybe one day I'll finally get over Amu and find another girl."

"There you go." Nagehiko said with a smile.

"I should speak to Amu first though..."

**X-x-X**

"No Amulet." Rima said.

"Oh." Amulet said, "What about the purple haired man!"

"N-no dear..." Amu said with a sweatdrop, "He's Rima's boyfriend."

Amulet frowned, "Then who is it? The blue haired man?"

Amu sighed and looked away, "Amulet, mommy doesn't have a boyfriend."

Amulet stared for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

"Amu?" Rima asked causing Amu to glance at her.

"I'm not telling you to confess to Ikuto." she murmurred, "What I'm saying is you have to make the first move and begin bringing everyone together so you can put things back to the way they were like you said you wanted to."

"But how?" Amu asked, "How can I make everything better?"

"Well first of all, you'll need everyone in one place. And then you need something that brings us all together as friends, something we all cherish."

Amu bit her lip, something they all cherished?

Looking down she thought for a while, what could that be?

"Amu?"

With a knock at the door Amu lifted her head "Um, yeah?"

As the door opened to reveal Tadase and Nagehiko, Tadase smiled at her, "Can we speak?"

**X-x-X**

Later that night after her friends had left and Amulet was asleep Amu sat at the kitchen table, she had spoken with Tadase and they had made up. Although it would be awkward she could cope.

Right now she was still dwelling on something that they all cherished.

Her, the guardians, Utau and Ikuto.

What did they all love?

Leaning in her chair she folded her arms, when they had been younger they had all loved their shugo chara's. But they were gone now...

Amu's head dropped at the thought of her chara's, never again would she see them...

Another thing they all had wanted was the Embryo. But that was now gone...

Frowning she puzzled over it.

It was only a few seconds later that it hit her.

Of course!

**X-x-X**

**Meanwhile...**

As Tadase walked along the street from Amu's house he sighed, at least he had made up with her.

"Yo."

Halting Tadase turned his head to see a figure stood a way off, it took him a second to register who it was...

"Ikuto."

Ikuto walked forward till he was a few feet from him and gazed at him with a stare, for a moment he remained silent then, "I see you were at Amu's."

Tadase frowned; although those years ago he and Ikuto had made up he had to admit he still had a small piece of himself that hated Ikuto.

It was the piece that was in love with Amu, that hated Ikuto for taking Amu away from him.

"And?" Tadase asked, "Is there something you want to know?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "I saw Rima and Nagehiko walking away aswell. From what I overheard, Amu was crying."

Tadase also narrowed his eyes, "What business is it of yours what happens between her and me?"

By now Ikuto was glaring at him, "If you make Amu cry again I'll—"

"What?" Tadase cut off, "You'll do what? Remember Ikuto, you've made her cry a whole lot more than I have. You're the one who hurt her the most."

"I never hurt her."

"Not physically." Tadase retorted, "But you've caused her a whole lot emotional pain than anybody else. If it wasn't for you Amu would have never left."

"It wasn't me." Ikuto snapped.

Tadase was taken back at this; he studied him for a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"

Ikuto turned his head; "Nothing..."  
Tadase took a step forward, "You know something. Amu also said she'd made a promise to you. Why..."

As Tadase tried to make sense of it all Ikuto turned and began walking, Tadase paused for a moment before yelling, "You know something Ikuto! What is it!?"

Ikuto halted, turning his head slightly he replied, "This isn't any of your business."

Tadase clenched his teeth, "It is. Amulet... she may be my daughter you know!"

Ikuto smirked, "How can you be so sure?"

Confusion swept Tadase's face, the way Ikuto said it... it was as if he already...

Tadase's eyes widened, as Ikuto walked off again he shouted, "You know don't you! You know who her father is!"

When Ikuto didn't reply he yelled, "I deserve to know Ikuto!"

Ikuto turned around, his face was filled with venom which took Tadase off guard, glaring at him Ikuto replied, "You don't deserve anything. I'll never forgive you for what you did to Amu on that night."

Tadase's eyes widened, as Ikuto walked off he murmurred, "W-what did I do to her?"

Ikuto ignored him however and turned a corner and vanished leaving Tadase standing in the middle of the street.

Leaning against a wall he asked himself, what had he and Amu done that night at the party? Had they slept together... or had something else taken place?

**X-x-X**

**Hmmm... I wonder what Tadase did to Amu at the party years ago? Did he sleep with her... or something else?**

**Well only Ikuto and myself know for now...**

**Hope you're enjoying the story, please review as always. I love reading your comments and thoughts. You never know, I may use something within you reviews as inspiration for something in my story. ^^ **

**Anyway in the next few chapters is where all the action begins, blood, gore—um... okay maybe not that. But a lot of action will be coming soon! Especially a lot of Amuto! **

**Who is the father I wonder...**

**Preview for Chapter 6: **_**Party!**_

_**"Why did you leave?" Ikuto asked in a flat voice.**_

_**Amu lifted her head to meet his gaze; their faces were only inches away.**_

_**Feeling her pulse quicken Amu continued in a whisper, her eyes locked with his, "W-well... I-I didn't want to cause any trouble."**_

_**Ikuto leant forward slightly, "You could have told me."**_

_**Amu moved closer also, "I couldn't..." she breathed, "I didn't want you to be mad."**_

_**At this Ikuto cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer till their noses were touching then said, "If anybody deserved to be mad, it was you."**_

_**With that said he pressed his lips against her's...**_


	7. Party!

**First off, sorry for all the late replies on the reviews. Like I said, I have no internet and it's difficult for me to get a computer. **

**Hope you like this chapter, the following chapters will have a lot of Amuto in them. Also at the end of this chapter I have a little announcement to make, make sure to read it. ^^ **

**P.S. – Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to update quicker because of it, thank you for the advice, comments and thoughts on the story. You'd be surprise how much of an influence they have on me whilst writing.**

**X-x-X**

_As Amu waved to her parents and ran out the house she spotted a blue headed teen up ahead, grinning she leapt forward against him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss._

_Amu felt her face heat up and a blush spread, no matter how many times they kissed she always blushed._

_It had been nearly a month since they'd begun going out, her parents knew about Ikuto and just a few days ago the guardians found out._

_As they pulled away and began walking Amu held onto Ikuto's arm, she couldn't believe they were actually going out! _

_"How have you been?" Ikuto asked._

_Amu nodded, "Good... but why didn't you come last night?"_

_Since they had been going out Ikuto had occasionally sneaked into her room on some nights to lie besides her in her bed. They had kissed and... such, however Amu hadn't yet slept with him._

_"Because, it's too much."_

_"H-huh?" Amu asked confused._

_Ikuto looked down at her and stopped, "I mean that if I have to lie besides you in your bed once more, I may not be able to control myself."_

_As Amu realised his meaning her eyes widened, she had often felt as if Ikuto was uncomfortable whilst lying next to her. _

_Did he really... want her that badly?_

_"I shouldn't have said." Ikuto said at her silence, "Just forget it."_

_How could she forget it?_

_"So anyway..." Ikuto continued, "I heard you speaking with Tadase yesterday."_

_Amu could tell he was changing the topic of conversation but it worked as her head snapped up, "Y-you were listening?"_

_Ikuto nodded, "It was a nice confession, better than the one he gave when we were younger."_

_Amu looked away to avoid his gaze, "S-so you heard what I said aswell?"_

_Ikuto nodded._

_Amu felt guilty; after Tadase had heard she was going out with Ikuto he had obviously been upset. Only yesterday had he caught up to her on a street and told her he loved her, Amu had tried her best to let him down as gently as she could._

_"I wonder what you would have said if we weren't going out."_

_Amu frowned up at him and hastily replied, "I still would have said no! The only person I want to go out with is you, I love you Ikuto!"_

_As soon as she finished she realised how quickly she had been to say such words._

_Ikuto grinned however and leaning down pressed his lips against hers and pulled her into him, Amu seemed startled at first but then kissed him back and smiled into the kiss._

_If only they could stay like this forever..._

_Amu loved him, she loved Ikuto._

_But even so, she never would have expected to sleep with him so soon afterwards..._

**X-x-X**

A few weeks after the incident with Tadase, Amu had spoke with Rima and together they had arranged for everyone to come to Rima's place, all were curious and had agreed to come.

Utau had also said she would tell Ikuto.

Amu was currently at Rima's place, Rima lived in a huge house as not only did she receive money from her job but also her parents.

"Wow, this is great." Amu said coming down the stairs after having a look around the rooms.

Rima smiled at her, "Is everything ready?"

Amu nodded, "Yeah it's all sorted." then, "Oh and Amulet is asleep."

"Kay." Rima said.

Sighing Amu asked, "Do you think I look okay?"

Amu was currently wearing a red top, a black skirt and some black flip flops along with accessories.

Rima smirked, "Why, who are you trying to impress."

Amu blushed, "No one."

Rima rolled her eyes, "Such a bad liar."

At that moment the doorbell rang, walking forward Amu welcomed Tadase, Nagehiko and Yaya.

Rima came after her and went towards Nagehiko, as the two shared a kiss Amu let the other two in.

"So what gives Amu-chi." Yaya said, "Why did you invite us here."

Amu smiled, "For a party."

Everyone except Rima and Amu stared at her with same expression and replied, "Huh?"

As the doorbell chimed again Amu glanced at her watch, just on time.

Rima opened the door and in came Utau dragging Kukai behind her, she seemed slightly pissed off.

"What happened?" Tadase asked.

Utau frowned, "He was meant to pick me up but instead he got caught up in a football game, like that's more important!"

Kukai stood up straight and smiled nervously, "Well..."

Amu smiled and glanced towards the door.

"I told him." Utau said suddenly, "But he didn't say anything."

Amu glanced at her and nodded deciding to dismiss the though of Ikuto, "Oh well, I'll tell you why you're here."

Walking next to Rima Amu said, "Rima told me that if I wanted us all to be back together I had to get something that brought us all together, something we all cherish."

Smiling at them all Amu explained, "I thought for a while then realised, the thing we all cherish is those close to us. So all we really need is one another and we'll be fine." she paused before adding, "Corny but it looks promising in my eyes."

Utau nodded, "So what exactly are we gonna do?"

"Party of course." Rima said, "So go into the other rooms and you'll see a buffet set out along with some music ready to play."

"Party!" Yaya cried.

**X-x-X**

Throughout the night they all had fun, Amu had to make the sure the music was low as to not wake Amulet up but Rima assured her that no sound could get through the ceiling and onto the second floor however she continued to check on her every once and a while.

Despite having fun Amu couldn't help but let her eyes wander occasionally towards the door.

It was around eleven when she walked out the back door and into the large garden Rima had, going over to a bench in the garden she sat down and sighed.

Cupping her chin in hands she stared at nothing in particular.

_I shouldn't have got my thoughts up... it's not like he'd show up anyway._

Leaning back in the bench she whispered, "Ikuto..."

"Yo."

Amu literally leapt out of her skin at the voice, jumping off the bench she stared at the figure stood behind the bench.

It was slightly dark in the backyard but she could make out his outline from the moonlight and see his eyes.

"I-Ikuto?" she asked in disbelief, "H-how... what, w-wha?" she continued to stammer until she trailed off.

Amu swore she saw Ikuto smirk as he spoke, "What's wrong, you did invite me to the party didn't you?"

"W-well yeah..." Amu murmurred, "But I was expecting to see you at the beginning of the party and not when it had nearly finished."

Ikuto shrugged.

Sighing Amu sat back on the bench, "Ikuto..." she whispered again.

Ikuto took a seat besides her and the two sat in silence.

As Amu thought of the two of them sitting side by side it brought back memories of before when the two of them had been going out.

"I heard you cried."

"H-huh?" Amu asked looking at him.

Ikuto stared straight ahead as he spoke, "The other day... I heard you cried when Tadase met you."

"Oh." Amu said, "Well yeah I cried, it wasn't his fault though. I was just a bit emotional." she added not wanting Ikuto to think Tadase was to blame.

Ikuto glanced at her, "Did I ever hurt you?"

Amu was taken by surprise, "Eh?"

Ikuto turned his head away, "If I did I never meant to Amu, the last thing I want to do is make you cry."

Amu swallowed and looked down slightly, caught up in the moment she murmurred, "I love you Ikuto."

At this Ikuto's head snapped towards her.

Knowing she couldn't take it back Amu replied, "Well um... I never stopped loving you."

"Then why did you leave?" Ikuto asked in a flat voice.

Amu lifted her head to meet his gaze; their faces were only inches away.

Feeling her pulse quicken Amu continued in a whisper, her eyes locked with his, "W-well... I-I didn't want to cause any trouble."

The fact she was so close was why she was stammering on all her words.

Ikuto leant forward slightly, "You could have told me."

Amu moved closer also, "I couldn't..." she breathed, "I didn't want you to be mad."

At this Ikuto cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer till their noses were touching, for a moment he stayed silent and all Amu could hear was her fast heartbeat however Ikuto then said, "If anybody deserved to be mad, it was you."

With that said he pressed his lips against her's, Amu immediately closed her eyes as she received his touch like she had always longed for since she had left. The kiss reminded her of the first time she had confessed to Ikuto in the park and of how he had kissed her for the first time.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Amu leaned closer, Ikuto also leaned closer.

However, as Amu suddenly remembered Amulet she tensed and pulled away from Ikuto breathing deeply.

Bringing a hand up she covered her mouth as she closed her eyes, what was she doing!

She had come here to bring everyone back together, but like Rima said, she was leaving in 3 months; if she got carried away with Ikuto then it would only cause everything to be more messed up.

Also where did Amulet come into this? She couldn't just abandon her.

"I-I'm sorry." Amu said although her voice was slightly muffled through her hand, "I'm sorry Ikuto... I-I can't, I have to think of Amulet."

Holding back tears she stood up and turned to go when a hand grabbed her wrist, not turning around she removed her hand from her mouth and looked down.

"Amu." Ikuto said.

"I really do love you Ikuto." she murmurred, "But I can't let myself be swept away so soon, things are just... just too mixed up right now."

As one tear left her eye and fell down her cheek and onto the ground she pulled her wrist away, if she got involved with Ikuto again then things would just become more messed up.

She couldn't, she wouldn't let herself be with Ikuto until everything had been sorted out, until she was sure if whether or not she was staying in Japan permanetly. And of course, she still had to find out who the father was.

From behind two arms wrapped around her and Ikuto rested his head on her shoulder, neither said anything for a while and Amu wondered if anybody had realised she was gone from inside.

"I'll wait for you." Ikuto whispered making Amu's eyes widen, "Meet me on Sunday at twelve at the violin." he added before pulling away, Amu quickly turned around to see he had vanished.

"I wonder how he does that without chara-changing." she murmurred.

She stood outside for a moment longer before returning inside.

**X-x-X**

Later that night after everybody had left Amu slumped into the couch with Rima besides her.

"I think Utau got a bit drunk." Amu murmured.

Rima nodded, "Definitely, there's no way she'd kiss Kukai like that in public whilst sober."

Amu smiled at the amusing scene that had taken place.

"So how did it go with you and Ikuto?"

"Huh?" Amu said, her head snapping towards Rima.

"Oh please, don't act all innocent." Rima said followed by a yawn, Amu quickly glanced towards a clock to see it was almost midnight.

"You saw?" Amu asked.

Rima nodded, "I told the others you were with Amulet so nobody would get suspicious."

"Thanks." Amu said with a smile.

Rima smirked, "But in return you have to tell me the details."

Amu avoided her eyes and sighed.

"Something serious happen?" Rima asked, no longer smirking.

Amu nodded and leaned back, "We kissed."

"And?"

Amu shrugged, "That was it, I pulled away and told him I couldn't get in a relationship with him again what with everything that's going on."

Rima hesitated before asking, "What did he say?"

"He hugged me and wants to meet me tomorrow."

"That's good isn't it?" Rima asked.

"I dunno." Amu said, her head turning towards Rima, "I do love him Rima and he said he loved me."

Rima's eyes widened, "Then why did you tell him 'no?' None of us would mind and I'm sure Tadase would be glad you were happy."

Amu shook her head weakly, "But what's the point in getting in a relationship if I may be leaving back to America?"

Rima's face fell, "You still plan to?"

Amu avoided Rima's obviously sad eyes, "I'm not sure."

For a moment there was silence and Amu stared at the second hand moving around a clock, for a while she sat like that before asking, "Hey Rima?"

She turned her head back only to find Rima asleep, a smile played itself on her features as she watched Rima peacefully speaking.

Not wanting to disturb her Amu retrieved a blanket from upstairs and placed it on Rima, Rima had allowed Amu and Amulet to sleep over the night in a spare room.

As she walked away Amu heard Rima whisper 'Nagehiko' in her sleep, smiling she slowly walked up the stairs and wondered to herself, did she whisper Ikuto's name in her sleep?

**X-x-X**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also I found this being done on another website; basically I'll host a little competition with reviews. The theme is 'The Most Amusing Review' the winner will be mentioned at the end of the next chapter and will be allowed to have a little involvement with the story's plotline. **

**Such involvement will include choosing something, I may have a decision to make within the story of which choice to make and that person will be able to choose. ^^ **

**So anyway, the review that makes me laugh the most or amuses me the most wins. Good luck! I've read the reviews so far and quite an amount have made me laugh so I doubt it'll be much work for some of you to make me laugh. **

**Preview for Chapter 8: **_**An Almost Date**_

_**"So... you hid your violin here all this time?" Amu asked.  
"Yeah." Ikuto replied, "I kinda didn't expect it to still be here after all this time but seems nobody's touched it."**_

_**"Where... was it?" **_

_**Ikuto looked at her, "Follow me."**_

_**Taking her hand which sent a shiver up her arm Amu allowed Ikuto to guide her, as they walked Amu realised that right now they really did look like a couple.**_

_**A small smile played itself on her features at the thought, maybe after all this was done and settled she could stay in Japan with Ikuto... **_

_**If only...**_


	8. An Almost Date

**Okay people, this chapter is filled with Amuto so you'll probably – hopefully – like it. I'm updating earlier than usual because I wanted to update on the same day the next manga chapter for Shugo Chara came out, it did come out yesterday but it was upload in english today. So yeah, I suggest you ready the next chapter, Amuto for ever!**

**Also, it seems when replying to reviews I gave a bit of confusion with the Utau drunk situation. To clear that up I'll just say to those people it was meant for the next chapter lol, sorry.**

**X-x-X**

**Oh another thing, for the person who asked what Ikuto likes besides Amu will here he is:**

**Ikuto: Shouldn't it be Peach-Pit answering this question, why you? All you do is write fanfiction.**

**(Frowns)... Do you want me to make this a Tadamu story?**

**Ikuto: ... (Blinks)... I like Amuto. There.**

**X-x-X**

_Waking up Amu let out a large yawn and stretched her arms only to find that she couldn't as her arms were being held to her body._

_Turning her head her eyes rested upon the sleeping face of Ikuto who currently had her in a vice-like grip._

_Amu smiled at his cute expression, he looked handsome even in slumber._

_Knowing she wouldn't be getting up whilst he was asleep Amu was content with just staying in her arms._

_Now that she could relax, Amu could focus on the most important thing... how had she gotten to Ikuto's bed!?_

_Frowning she tried to remember, she had come to Ikuto's flat for valentine's day, both of them had eaten a meal together then sat on the sofa in front of the TV... only neither of them hadn't really been watching the TV. Instead they'd--_

_Amu blushed and bit her lip, so she had done it._

_Oh god._

_At that moment Amu realised what she was wearing..._

_Absolutely. Nothing._

_Her entire face went scarlet. _

_She slowly glanced to Ikuto to find the duvet covering him, was he naked aswell?_

_Amu quickly pushed the thought away, now was no time to be thinking it. It was strange, even after sleeping with him she was still embarrassed._

_Realising that Ikuto was holding her naked body she quickly tried to pull away, after a while she succeeded whilst Ikuto mumbled something in his sleep and turned over so his back was facing her. Falling off the end and onto the floor Amu found her clothes on the floor._

_Her heart was pounding upon the realisation of what she had actually done, last night she had surprisingly been calm. After all what reason had there been to not do it?_

_They were both old enough and they were going out._

_It was perfectly normal for a couple._

_But even so... for her this was too fast._

_Trying to get her head in order she focused on her first priority: get some clothes._

_As she moved she found her body to be slightly sore but not too much, somehow it wasn't as bad as she had imagined her first time would be._

_Grabbing her clothes she sneaked into the bathroom and got clothed, when she looked in the mirror her eyes widened._

_Her neck had several love bites on it, how on earth was she supposed to hide them for her parents!_

_And... oh no, what was she meant to say when she turned up later? _

_They had known she was going to Ikuto's so what would they say after she had spent the night there?_

_Suddenly those thoughts vanished though; Amu was old enough to make her own decisions. Just because she still lived in the same house as them didn't mean she wasn't mature enough, she was nineteen already! _

_Walking back out of the door she let out a squeak to see Ikuto awake, he smirked when he saw her, "Already clothed Amu?"_

_Amu blushed scarlet and looked away avoiding his gaze, "Um... hi Ikuto."_

_Ikuto frowned, "What's the matter; you're not regretting what we did last night?"_

_Amu's eyes widened at the thought._

_She quickly shook her head, of course she didn't regret it, she loved Ikuto._

_Smiling she looked up at him, she had to fight to keep her gaze on his face and not on his toned body, "Of course not, I love you Ikuto, I'm glad I slept with you."_

_The words seemed strange being said but she felt she had today them, they were the truth._

_Ikuto seemed surprised by her sentence, Amu bit her lip scared that she had been too straightforward but then his surprise vanished and he said with a smirk, "That makes two of us."_

**X-x-X**

As Amu walked along she sighed, as she had been walking along she had allowed her mind to carry her away back to past memories.

So much had happened...

As she now thought to the place Ikuto had arranged to meet her, she realised she hadn't been there in years.

When Ikuto had said to meet at the violin she knew of course that he meant the place where the violin had been placed.

It was obvious where he would have placed it, the place where when they were going out he would play for her and sometimes she would sing along.

With Rima and Nagehiko looking after Amulet Amu had time to talk with Ikuto.

As Amu looked up she stopped, she had reached the place.

Breathing deeply she found everything to be off, then suddenly everything came to life.

The lights on the rides came on and from some area she could hear music playing.

The fair.

Then it hit her, why music?

Turning her gaze her eyes widened upon seeing Ikuto stood playing his violin, she stood in awe as he played.

She hadn't heard him play in so long...

Holding her hands against her chest she closed her eyes and listened to the melody.

As the melody played she realised it to be the same one he had played several times years ago, as he would play she would listen in awe and occasionally sing.

It made her upset that she hadn't done that in so long.

As the melody faded she opened her eyes to find Ikuto walking over to her.

She smiled, "You're playing it again."

Ikuto nodded, his eyes on her face, "When you left I stopped playing."

Amu's face fell, "I... you did?" she whispered.

"Don't worry," he said, "It's not your fault."

Amu was slightly caught off guard at this, when she had first arrived he would have probably not said anything but now he seemed to be acting more nice. Was it because of what had happened last night?

He had said he loved her...

"You're still great." Amu murmurred.

Ikuto smirked, "Of course."

As Amu scanned the fair she said, "I thought this fair had been re-used, how come it isn't open?"

Ikuto glanced at it aswell, "It's under reconstruction, some of the rides are being done up."

Amu nodded, "So... you hid your violin here all this time?"  
"Yeah." Ikuto replied, "I kinda didn't expect it to still be here after all this time but seems nobody's touched it."

"Where... was it?"

Ikuto looked at her, "Follow me."

Taking her hand which sent a shiver up her arm Amu allowed Ikuto to guide her, as they walked Amu realised that right now they really did look like a couple.

A small smile played itself on her features at the thought, maybe after all this was done and settled she could stay in Japan with Ikuto...

If only...

As they came to a stop Amu was pulled out of her daydreams, before them was the spinning cups ride that looked the same as it did years ago except it was obviously older with paint work chipped, marks and other things.

As Ikuto went on the ground Amu's eyes widened when he suddenly pulled himself under the ride.

"U-ur... Ikuto?" she asked.

All she could see was his feet and as funny as it was she was too preoccupied with what he was doing underneath it.

Crouching down she glanced under to see him smirking at her, "Come on under."

Amu frowned and thought for a moment then sighed, laying on her back she pulled herself under besides Ikuto.

The gap between the ground and ride was small, the ride was held up around a meter above the ground.

Not much space for a person to lay.

As Amu realised how close she and Ikuto were she felt a blush creeping onto her face.

"See above you?"

Amu looked above to find panels wires and such there.

"Ur... yeah." she murmurred.

Turning her head she found Ikuto open a panel, within it were a few wires and such but other than that it was empty.

Ikuto turned his face to her and smirked, "That's where it was."

"I-In there?" she murmurred.

Ikuto nodded, his gaze not leaving her's.

Amu noticed how their faces were so close to one another and how the space between that was impossibly small.

"U-um..." she murmurred looking above her to avoid his eyes, "S-so I guess you're revealed your violin was still there huh?"

Her voice was nervous.

"Mmmm..." Ikuto merely said, his eyes still intently on her face.

As he leaned closer Amu squeezed her eyes shut, a moment later she felt the hair being brushed out of her face.

Amu's eyes reopened with surprise, she had expected him to kiss her.

Turning her head she glanced at him and blinked a few times.

Ikuto kept one hand on her face as he stared into her eyes.

"Ikuto..." she whispered.

Ikuto's face expression didn't change.

As Amu gazed at his lips she found herself subconsciously leaning forward.

However at that moment Ikuto used one of the beams above them to push himself out from under the ride leaving Amu there with her lips in mid-air.

_Huh! _she found herself thinking.

"You coming or you gonna stay under there all day?" Ikuto's voice called.

Amu frowned but obeyed none the less; pulling herself from underneath the ride she stood up and brushed herself down.

Glancing at Ikuto hoping to meet his eyes she was met with disappointment to find him looking elsewhere.

Why was he ignoring her suddenly?

Was this payback for last night when she had rejected him?

He had said he'd wait... did he mean he'd wait for her?

"Come on, we can get dinner." Ikuto said as he walked away.

Amu's face brightened at the thought of it, she couldn't remember the last time she had had so long with Ikuto by herself.

It made her happy.

"You can buy." Ikuto added a moment later.

Amu's face fell and she narrowed her eyes, "You jerk!"

Ikuto merely smirked in amusement.

**X-x-X**

Fifteen minutes later Amu and Ikuto were both in the same café Yaya and Rima had brought her too a while back.

Amu glanced at the clock to find it was half twelve, she had just under an hour until she had to go to work. Then she'd have to pick Amulet up from daycare where Yaya worked.

Plus with today being Yaya's birthday, she, Rima and Utau were going to take her out for a night. It was her 21st, she had had a party with her family a few days ago but she wanted to spend time with Amu and the others on her actual one.

Since it was big Amu wondered what Rima and Utau had planned...

Waiting for Ikuto to return from the counter Amu glanced outside the windows, it was a warm day due to it being Spring. Amu realised that it had been well over a month since she had come to Japan.

When she had arrived it had been the beginning of April – three weeks before she actually met all her friends at the park. Now, weeks later it was less than a week away from being June.

She left in the beginning of July...

She sighed at how quickly time had passed; she didn't want to leave so soon. Despite that she couldn't help but feel she had to, would it be fair to keep Amulet here for her own reasons?

As Ikuto returned Amu came out of her thoughts deciding to not dwell on them for now, Ikuto set down the two cups of coffee.

Amu took a small sip and glanced at Ikuto to find him studying her.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

Ikuto smirked, "Nothing."

Amu frowned then dismissed it and tried to begin a conversation, "So why did you bring me here anyway?"

Ikuto shrugged, "You were paying, I wouldn't turn down free stuff."

A vein pulsed on her head as she replied, "You were the one who made me pay!"

Ikuto leaned back in relaxation, "I forgot my money."

"How convenient." Amu muttered.

Despite sounding annoyed Amu had to admit that it felt good to be able to sit like this with Ikuto.

It almost felt like a date, an almost-date.

"How's Amulet?"

"Wha—huh?" Amu asked snapping her head out of her thoughts.

"I said how is Amulet?" Ikuto repeated.

"Oh..." Amu said, "Er... she's... good."

Amu was surprised Ikuto had even asked about Amulet, up till now he hadn't shown any obvious interest in her.

Ikuto nodded, "That's good."

A pause followed before Ikuto asked, "Think I could meet her sometime?"

Amu's eyes widened beyond belief, "What did you say?"

Ikuto laughed at her expression, "Is it that hard to believe?"

"No I mean... i..." Amu couldn't think of anything to say.

"Can i?"

"Um... sure." Amu replied.

Ikuto smirked, "Great I'll come around to your's this weekend."

Amu nodded, today was a Monday.

Amu opened her mouth to speak when her mobile went off, picking it out of her pocket she answered, "Hello?"

"Amu!"

"Utau?" Amu asked confused.

"You have to come into work quickly, somebody's misplaced the files and everything's a mess! Plus my schedule is lost and I don't..."

Amu sighed as Utau rambled, "Fine I'll be there."

Exchanging good-bye's Amu shut her phone and glanced to Ikuto, just when she had gotten to sit down with him and have an almost-date.

Ikuto seemed to notice her unhappiness as he said, "I'll see you Saturday, don't worry."

Amu nodded, "B-bye."

As she stood up Ikuto did so aswell, as they walked out the coffee shop Ikuto surprised her by grabbing her arm and pulled her closer. As he kissed her on top of her head Amu was met with surprise.

With a quick 'goodbye' Ikuto left.

Amu watched after him and sighed, _I wish he wouldn't do that, he makes my heart go into over-drive._

With that Amu turned and walked off.

**X-x-X**

Utau who was sat in her office sighed, she was aware Amu had been with Ikuto when she had rung. Rima had just spoken to her saying they had arranged to meet one another.

From Amu's voice Ikuto hadn't told her then...

She still couldn't believe that all this time Ikuto had known who the father was, how could he have not said?

Did Amu know?

Utau frowned and as she sat in a chair in the studio's café she brought out the sheets of paper from her purse and glanced over them.

How long had Ikuto kept these hidden in his wardrobe?

Had he ever planned to tell her – his own sister?

Utau frowned, she had only gone into his room to clear up, she felt she should as his sister but she had never expected to find this.

She'd have to have a word with Ikuto when they were alone together... until then she'd keep quiet.

As she glanced at the sheet in front of her with a date titled years ago she knitted her eyebrows together.

"So that's it." she murmurred to herself, "_He's_ the father."

**X-x-X**

**Hope you liked it, as I've been doing this story I've been adding up the maths and finding out how long Amu's been there. Next chapter we have Yaya's birthday, as I was adding up the maths to find out the date in my fanfic I found out that it was Yaya's birthday. I've written down all the SC character's birthday if I need to refer to them in my fanfics (it's helpful, I suggest you do it, if you want to know their birthdays just ask and I can mail them) – Yaya's is the 25****th**** May so you know what date it'll be next chapter. **

**Also... Utau now knows who the father is? o.O **

**P.S. – xMelitheKonekox won the Most Amusing review.**

**X-x-X**

**Preview for Chapter 9: **_**That's Not Fair**_

_**"Ikuto?"**_

_**Ikuto glanced from his bed to see Utau, he sat up and sighed, "What is it?"**_

_**Utau smiled, "We're going around Yaya's, wanna come?"**_

_**"What do you think?" Ikuto asked.**_

_**Utau frowned, "I thought you and Amu were getting along."**_

_**"We had an argument."**_

_**Utau blinked in surprise then narrowed her eyes, "Ikuto, soon it'll be June. Amu leaves near the beginning of July, you have little over five weeks. Are you going to spend all that time making her suffer? She loves you Ikuto."**_

_**The words sliced through Ikuto.**_

_**He snapped his head towards her and narrowed his eyes, "And I love her aswell! But what's the point if she plans on returning to America, I'm just trying to not get in too deep then let her go and leave me again. It was enough last time."**_

_**Utau remained silent for a moment and stood still before replying, "Maybe if you told her who the father was instead of playing games she wouldn't leave."**_


	9. That's Not Fair

**Okay this is VERY long chapter, I was going to split it in two parts but I need them to be together. So apologies if you think it's too long. :S **

**I had my friend KT help me with this chapter, well... she didn't do much to be honest. She basically just kept saying "sex now?" every few paragraphs.**

**KT: I know what the Amuto fans want.**

**(Frowns) KT, I've got cookies downstairs.**

**KT: ...BYE! (Zooms out of room)**

**Anyway… I managed to write this chapter and keep my sanity (will what I have left of it anyway) Enjoy and Happy Easter! **

**X-x-X**

_Amu knocked on the door of Ikuto's apartment; it was two days since they had slept together. _

_When there was no answer she frowned._

_Where could he be?_

_He hadn't been in yesterday either._

_Sighing she leaned her back against the door and slid to the floor with her knees hugged against her chest waiting for him._

_Amu waited outside the door for hours, at one point she considered trying to force the door open._

_It was only when she got a text message from Ami who wanted to ask Amu about her new chara character Runa that she sighed._

_Where was he? _

_As Ikuto had no mobile she decided to ring Utau instead._

_After a few rings the voice message answered and she slammed it shut._

_Standing up she felt tears coming to her eyes, was he avoiding her?_

_Was it because they had slept together, maybe he didn't like her anymore... maybe she had been to straight forward by saying she loved him all these times._

_Not to mention Utau was absent aswell, she had asked Kukai as he seemed close to her but he had no idea._

_Amu refused to believe that maybe after all that time Ikuto had finally returned Utau's feelings, Utau had told Amu that she was no longer chasing after him and Ikuto had said he loved her._

_But then why... why had they both disappeared?_

_Refusing to cry she wiped the tears away that were forming and walked home, she'd try again tomorrow. If he still wasn't there then... then she'd try to forget him, even if that was impossible._

**X-x-X**

Amu walked down the street, it was now night and she was walking along club filled streets where excitement filled the air.

After finishing work and finding someone to look after Amulet – Tadase had offered – Amu had dressed up for Yaya's night out.

She was wearing a red chiffon babydoll top, some black skinny jeans and black flipflops. Parts of her hair were tied in a ponytail, whilst rummaging around her hair accessories she had found the 'X' clips she had used when younger. Glad they were still in tact she had decided to use them.

In her bag hanging from her shoulder she had the present she had bought Yaya, she had spent a lot in order to make up for the 3 birthday's she had missed whilst in America.

Rima and Utau had arranged where to meet, apparently even before Amu came to Japan the two had been planning where to bring Yaya for her 21st.

As Amu turned a corner to be met with more clubs and bars she found her three friends up ahead, she smiled and as soon as she was within distance Yaya grinned and leaping forward enveloped Amu in a tight hug.

Amu smiled, "Hey Yaya, happy birthday."

Yaya pulled away seeming to jump up and down on the spot slightly, "I can't wait for tonight, I've been looking forward to it for ages and I'm finally 21!"

"You could have fooled me." Utau said.

Due to Utau being a popular singer she was once again wearing large black sunglasses and her hair down to hide her face.

Amu smiled and pulling the present from her bag said, "Should I give this now or later?"

"Now, now!" Yaya said pulling it from her hand and tearing the wrapping paper up.

Amu smiled as Yaya's eyes widened upon seeing the thing, she stared at it for a moment before glancing towards Amu, "I-Is this what I think it is?"

When Rima and Utau caught sight of it their eyes widened also.

"Wow." Rima said.

Amu smiled sheepishly and said, "It's to make up for the three years I missed."

Yaya's bottom lip quivered and suddenly she threw herself around Amu's body once again and squeezed her in an embrace, "Ah I love you Amu!"

Rima lifted an eyebrow in amusement and Amu rolled her eyes, as Yaya finally pulled away she said, "When do I meet him or her?"

Amu smiled at Yaya, "It's a she and whenever you want, this week I can take you to pick her up."

Yaya nodded and looked back down at the photo frame which held a photo of a puppy Labrador laying on its back and staring into the camera.

"You bought her a puppy?" Utau asked as if she still couldn't believe it.

Amu nodded, "Yep and I've also bought some toys and things to begin with, I know Yaya's always wanted a puppy."

Yaya nodded.

Rima sighed, "Well let's go, me and Utau are taking Yaya to a great club called Seduce."

As they began walking Utau said, "It's really popular and usually booked but I got us in through some phone calls."

Amu smiled, Utau was famous now so of course she could get them anywhere.

"It also has a lot of famous people in there," Utau continued, "So me being there shouldn't cause a fuss and I'm sure Yaya will love to see some celebrities."

Yaya's eyes were shining with excitement, "Thank you, thank you Utau!"

As they went on Amu also learnt what Rima's present was, apparently Rima had bought Yaya some jewellery pieces which were limited edition and not many were made. Unfortunately they were still on order and didn't arrive for another week to Rima's disappointment.

As the three came to the club their eyes widened.

"Wow." Yaya said.

Amu's eyes scanned the queue, "I bet it goes on for blocks."

"Don't worry." Utau said, "Follow me."

The three followed behind Utau who walked up to the bouncer.

The bouncer glanced at them and lifted an eyebrow behind black sunglasses, "Can I help you?"

Utau smirked and pulling her shades off shook her head letting her hair fly around her, the people in the queue being screaming when they saw her like fangirls.

"S-singer Utau Hoshina?" the bouncer said in disbelief.

Utau smiled and placing a hand on her hip said, "Of course, now why don't you let me and my friends in. I'm scheduled to sing at the club tonight and I doubt your boss would be too happy if you held us up."

As if he had been zapped the bouncer quickly moved from the door and let them in, a bit of a dumbfound expression on his face.

"Come on girls." Utau said with a wink.

Amu nodded and followed in after Yaya and Rima, when they were in she let out a small gasp. The club was beyond huge.

A dance floor filled with people was in front of a stage, upon which a band was playing. Strobe lights covered the club and bright lights were everywhere, not to mention the bar upon which men were dishing out glasses.

Among the crowds Amu spotted several famous people, however she noticed that they were only surrounded by a normal amount of people.

No crowds of screaming fan girls.

"Hey Utau!" Amu shouted above the music, "Why is nobody bothered by the famous stars!"

Utau who was stood next to her had now taken her shades off and was in the midst of placing her hair in two pigtails.

"Their here all the time so it's no biggy, plus there's security around the room and if the stars feel their being harassed they can get you chucked out of the club for good." she replied, "Now I don't have to wear shades or hide my face due to that."

"Oh." Amu said.

"Oh my god!" Yaya squealed pointing to the singer on stage, "Look, it's the pop-star Hitomi Shimatani!" **(1)**

Utau smiled, "I could get you a look backstage later on."

Yaya turned around and glomped Utau, "Thank you!"

Rima smiled and shouted, "Let's go!"

As a new group – Buono! – came onstage the three of them made their way through the crowd to the bar.

**X-x-X**

**A few hours (and many drinks) later...**

Amu watched as her friends partied on the dance floor, during the time they'd been here they had drank, danced, and Utau had also sung a song on stage.

Checking her watch she found it to be 2.20 – wow.

Amu glanced at Yaya and a small smile appeared as she watched Yaya bump into somebody and both of them go towards the floor.

Typical Yaya.

Currently on the stage was a musician Nanne Gronvall who Amu had to admit could sing pretty well, but Amu still believed Utau was better.

Speaking of Utau, Utau had once again proven she wasn't good at holding her drink. After a few she became quiet drunk shouting to them about how she liked Kukai and how they were actually together but were keeping it quiet in public.

It had gotten pretty emotional…

**X-x-X**

_Utau took another drink of alcohol before placing it on the table they were currently sat on, "I just like him so much." She mumbled looking down._

_"And he likes you." Rima assured her._

_Utau frowned and shook her head, then she yelled, "But I don't just like him, I love him! I've loved him for ages!"_

_Yaya giggled slightly at Utau's outburst and Amu could tell Utau would later regret this._

_Utau folded her arms and huffed, "I just wish I knew if he felt as strongly about me."_

_Utau was then about to stand up when her ankle caught on the table leg and she tumbled over._

_Yaya burst into giggles and Amu fought back a laugh as Utau pulled herself back up and mumbled._

**X-x-X**

Suddenly Rima came towards Amu, "We're going backstage, you coming?!"

Amu shook her head, "I'm fine, infact I better be going, I need to be up early to go collect Amulet from Tadase."

Rima seemed disheartened but didn't protest, "Okay then."

As Rima walked away with Yaya and Utau she seemed to explain to them Amu leaving as a moment later Yaya frowned.

Sighing Amu stood up, wobbled slightly then stood up straight.

_Too many drinks..._

Walking outside of the club Amu found the queue into the club still there – seriously, who goes out past 2 in the morning?

As she passed the bouncer she spotted the black eye on him, wow, looks like somebody got angry with him.

Shaking her head she began walking away, as she did she brought out her mobile and checked it.

Eight messages

As Amu walked on she opened up the first mail and was met with surprise to find who it was from.

_Amu, Ikuto here, Utau just rang me saying something about going out? Is it true you're going to the club 'Seduce?'_

That message was at nine, not long after she'd gone out. The next was a half hour later and from Ikuto again.

_Amu! Why aren't you replying, I can't get through to you or any of the others your out with. Ring me now!_

The rest of the messages were all the same, Amu frowned, why was he so eager to see her?

At that moment Amu's phone rang, clicking 'accept' she brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Amu!"

"Utau?" Amu asked, "What's the matter?"

"Ikuto was just here."

"Eh... he was?" Amu stopped walking.

"Yeah he said something about trying to get through to you and the rest of us; he just sneaked into the back of the club now."

Amu sweatdropped, trust him to sneak in...

"And?"

"And when he found out you'd left he ran off again, tell me, where are you now?"

"Um..." Amu glanced around, "A few blocks from the club."

"Oh no." Utau said, "Look I'm sorry... I never thought. You see it's my first time in this area so I didn't know..."

"Utau, what are you on about?" Amu asked.

"Well..." Utau said, "Apparently around here it's dangerous for women to go out by themselves, if I had known I wouldn't have let you leave by yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean it's dangerous?" Amu said, panic rising up inside her.

Utau swallowed, "I mean that you better make sure you're in a place with plenty of people. This is one of the major areas for sexual attacks."

Amu's eyes widened.

She quickly glanced on either side of the street.

Empty.

Only the backs of clubs were on these streets so no people could be seen on this.

Suddenly Amu heard Utau's voice speaking to somebody, "Huh?... But wait... Fine just—"

The line went dead.

Amu swallowed and looking around the street so a group of guys at the end, they were on the corner and didn't seem to see her but even so she was nervous.

As a hand came down on her shoulder and a hot breathe fanned across her neck Amu let out a gasp and whirling around used her bag to hit the stranger in the face.

It was only when the figure was sent a few paces back that she froze.

"I-Ikuto!" she cried in surprise.

Ikuto glanced at her with a newly marked cheek.

Amu quickly walked forward and pressed her palm gently on his face, "I'm so sorry! I thought... well... I didn't mean it!"

Ikuto didn't say anything; instead he grabbed both her wrists with his hand and stared down at her, "Are you an idiot?"

"Eh?" Amu said, a vein suddenly appearing on her forehead and ready to hit him once again for the comment.

Ikuto let out a frustrated sigh, "You should have told me you were coming here, Utau should have aswell."

"Why are you so bothered?" Amu asked with a frown.

"Because I was worried!" Ikuto snapped back.

Amu was taken back by his anger.

Ikuto's eyes softened in regret and he sighed, releasing her wrists he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him as he spoke, "I knew this was a known area for attacks. I was scared that any of you might be attacked. But above all I was worried for you."

Amu felt her cheeks flushing, he was worried about her? And more than the others, more than his sister Utau?

Amu soon felt herself relax and closing her eyes allowed Ikuto to hug her, even if she had said she couldn't be with him yet she hadn't said anything about not hugging him.

She had to force herself however to not kiss him.

Not yet.

At least not until she had found out the father of Amulet and was certain she was staying in Japan.

Once those two things were sorted out she'd decide whether to be with Ikuto or not, she already knew she wanted to stay here with Ikuto. It was all a matter however of Amulet.

"We should go." Ikuto said finally pulling away.

"Oh... erm... right." Amu replied trying to hide her disappointment of him not holding her any longer.

Ikuto glanced at her for a moment and seemed to be debating whether to do something or not.

Raising his hand Ikuto placed his palm on her face, Amu stared up into his eyes and held her breathe.

Was he going to kiss her again?

Ikuto paused before saying, "Remember what I said at the party?"

"U-um..." Amu said trying to register what had been said, however she was to preoccupied with what Ikuto was doing now to think back to then.

"I said I'd wait for you." Ikuto said with a small smirk, "So whenever you feel you're ready tell me."

Amu swallowed and nodded.

"Good. Let's go then."

**X-x-X**

As Amu reached her flat door and opened it she paused and turned towards Ikuto.

"Yeah?" Ikuto asked knowing she wanted to speak.

"Ikuto..." she murmurred, "Will you tell me who Amulet's father is?"

Ikuto's face fell and he looked away avoiding her gaze, he said nothing for a while but then, "Do you plan to still leave Japan in July?"

Amu looked down, "Y-yeah."

"Then I won't say."

"Huh?" Amu said, her head snapping up.

Ikuto was still looking away, "If you're gonna leave after all of this then it proves you don't really care about everyone."

"That's not true!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto stared back at her with cold eyes which caused Amu to shut up, was he going to start avoiding her again?

"Tell me right here and now you'll stay in Japan and I'll tell you."

A second passed.

A few more...

After thirty seconds when Amu had remained silent Ikuto shrugged and began walking off.

Amu took a step forward and shouted after him, "That's not fair Ikuto!"

Ikuto stopped and turned around, "What?"

Amu swallowed and kept her balled fists at her side, "Your making me choose between you and Amulet."

Ikuto's eyes widened, "You think that's what I'm doing?"

Amu bit her lip unsurely then nodded and continued, "Y-you're saying that if I don't promise to stay here with you, you won't tell me anything. Don't you think that's a little selfish? What about what Amulet wants or do you not care?"

Ikuto stared at her for a moment before speaking, "I'll come this Saturday to see Amulet like we planned."

With that he walked off.

Amu stared at the space Ikuto had been stood at for a while longer before returning to her apartment and closing the door.

_What've I just done?_

**X-x-X**

A few days later as Utau walked across her flat her mobile went off, answering it she said, "Hey."

"Hey." Kukai's voice replied.

Utau smiled, "What you want?"

"Yaya's been ringing everyone up, she got a new puppy and wants everyone to go and see it at her's."

"Sure I'll come, what time?"

"One."

"Kay see you." Utau said.

"Yeah..." Kukai didn't hang up however as he seemed to want to say something else.

"What is it?" Utau asked.

"Er..." Kukai murmurred, "You do like me don't you Utau?"

Utau was taken by surprise, she and Kukai were going out, their had been a lot of flirting going around them for years now, they had been meeting up and such for a long time and had actually been going out.

At first Utau had shown no interest in him as she had still liked Ikuto but the more time she had spent with him the more she had fallen for him.

To begin with Utau had denied it to the others, not because she was ashamed but rather embarrassed about it. She did like Kukai – infact she loved him but she didn't want to admit to her friends that she had already fallen for him when he may not feel as deeply for her.

"O-Of course." Utau replied, "And if this is about me denying our relationship to the others it isn't what you think. I was just a bit embarrassed is all, a-and not about you. I like going out with you." Utau continued in a ramble.

There was a pause before Kukai said, "What I mean is, how much do you like me?"

"Huh?" Utau said thinking, if she was to be honest she'd say _"More than you could imagine, I love you" _but it'd be way too embarrassing to admit not to mention the fact that he may not have the same feelings.

"N-Never mind." Kukai replied, "I'll see you at one."

With that he hung up leaving a confused Utau.

**X-x-X**

Ikuto sighed as he laid on his bed, what Amu had said had been true. He was being selfish.

He knew he should tell her who the father was but he was worried that if he did she'd then leave back to America.

He stared up at the ceiling in thought, how long till Amu got tired of his games and used a DNA test to see who Amulet's father was.

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto glanced over to see Utau, he sat up and sighed, "What is it?"

Utau smiled, "We're going around Yaya's at one, wanna come?"

"What do you think?" Ikuto asked.

Utau frowned, "I thought you and Amu were getting along."

"We had an argument."

Utau blinked in surprise then narrowed her eyes, "Ikuto, in four days it's the first of June. Amu leaves near the beginning of July, you have little over five weeks. Are you going to spend all that time making her suffer? She loves you Ikuto."

The words sliced through Ikuto.

He snapped his head towards her and narrowed his eyes, "And I love her aswell! But what's the point if she plans on returning to America, I'm just trying to not get in too deep then let her go and leave me again. It was enough last time."

Utau remained silent for a moment and stood still before replying, "Maybe if you told her who the father was instead of playing games she wouldn't leave."

"Amu told you I knew who the father was eh?" Ikuto replied.

"You mean Amu realises you know?" Utau said.

Ikuto lifted an eyebrow, "Of course, I told her I'd tell her when the time is right."

"Oh." Utau said.

"If Amu didn't tell you then how do you know that I know who the father is." Ikuto said.

Utau met his eyes, "Because..."

Digging into her jacket pocked she pulled out a bunch of papers stapled together and held it up; "...I found this in your wardrobe."

Ikuto's eyes widened, "W-when did you find that!"

"Earlier this week." Utau said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ikuto frowned, "It's not your business!"

"So you knew all along who was the father." Utau stated.

Ikuto stood up and strode across the room grabbing the papers from her, "Have you told anybody?"

"No." Utau said, "But I will do if you don't explain."

Ikuto let out a frustrated sigh, "I'll tell you later okay, after Amu."

"Speaking of Amu, when are you going to let her know the truth?" Utau questioned.

Ikuto glanced down at her then turned and walked back over to his bed, sitting on it he stared at the papers, "I'll tell her."

"And Tadase?" Utau asked, "What about him? Those papers are about him afterall, I'm guessing he doesn't know. Tell me how did you get this papers without him knowing?"

Ikuto remained silent for a few moments before saying, "I'll tell Amu then Tadase."

"When?" Utau asked, "She and everyone else deserve to know, this child is afterall—"

"I know!" Ikuto snapped, "Like I said I'll tell her, I'll arrange to meet up with her alone."

"Good."

"Just don't tell her." Ikuto added, "I will okay?"

Utau nodded.

"And don't tell anybody else, not even Kukai."

"I won't, don't worry." Utau assured him.

Ikuto studied her for a moment before nodding, "Good."

**X-x-X**

As Utau appeared at Yaya's house and entered the living room she glanced around, everybody was already there.

Yaya seemed to be thanking Amu once again for the present at the other side of the room, on the floor Tadase was kneeled down with Nagehiko petting a dog. However the dog quickly ran off and started yapping at Rima's heels, Rima merely stood unsure of what to do.

Amulet was there aswell, currently chasing the dog wherever it went. Nagehiko and Tadase had a close watch on her however making sure no accidents occurred.

Yaya turned to Amu who was the closest, "Where's Kukai?"

Amu shrugged, "I dunno, he hasn't appeared."

Utau frowned, where was he?

**X-x-X**

As the doorbell rang Ikuto opened the door to find Kukai there, blinking in surprise he asked, "Shouldn't you be at Yaya's?"

"Not yet." Kukai said, "I had a feeling you wouldn't come so I thought it' give us a chance to talk alone."

"Oh?" Ikuto said raising an eyebrow, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Utau." Kukai said.

"Oh." Ikuto said, "Er... okay."

Opening the door he allowed Kukai in who seemed nervous and fidgety, closing the door Ikuto folded his arms, "So what do you want to talk about my little sister for?"

Suddenly Kukai bowed towards Ikuto, "Ikuto please!"

Ikuto froze in surprise, why the hell was Kukai bowing down to him?

"Please give me permission to marry your sister Utau!" Kukai cried.

**X-x-X**

**Dun. Dun. DUN!**

**Wow, brave Kukai. I know some people probably want me to focus on Amuto but there are other couples who need attention in this story and anyway all events that happen do somehow link to Amuto.**

**Oh and what's this, Ikuto will finally tell Amu the father? One word: Finally! At last I can get it off my chest, that's as long as Utau doesn't blurt it out in a fit of drunkenness.**

**KT: Review and I'll give you some imaginary cookies!**

**Hey wait a minute... you ate ALL of the cookies?! DAMN IT! You cookie monster!**

**X-x-X**

**(1) All the music groups and stars mentioned in this chapter are infact real Japanese artists whose music I've listened to at one point. **

**X-x-X**

**Next chapter: **_**Is He Your Boyfriend?**_

_**Neither of them said anything more however Ikuto didn't move away, Amu realised this and murmurred, "Um... Ikuto?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"C-can you move away please?"**_

_**"Why?" Ikuto asked mischievously, "Do you not like being close to me?" **_

_**Amu blushed, "I-I don't dislike it but...." her voice trailed off.**_

_**"But what?"**_

_**Amu paused, too focused on him to remember, "U-um... I don't know."**_

_**Ikuto smirked.**_

_**"But I—"Amu was cut off as Ikuto pressed his lips to hers, all thoughts left her mind.**_

_**She didn't hesitate at all and before either of them knew it she was kissing him back and Ikuto had wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.**_

_**Amu stood on her tip-toes as she kissed him, she wrapped one hand around his neck and with the other she delved it into his silky blue hair.**_

_**Just as things were getting heated something interrupted them.**_

_**A giggle.**_


	10. Is He Your Boyfriend?

**WOW! So many reviews! I'm getting 20+ for just one chapter! I love you guys! :3 Anyway I know I've been evil enough already but I'm going to be once more, I want at least ****30 reviews**** for this chapter or no update for... um... 2 weeks!  
**

**Ikuto: You do know you're gonna get killed from that threat?**

**Trust me, I'm prepared. I've got a weapon and this time it isn't an inflatable hammer!**

**Ikuto: What is it?**

**A spoon! ^^**

**Ikuto: ...**

**So yeah, at least 30 reviews and then I'll update the next chapter earlier than usual! And trust me... (Grins) you'll like the next chapter. Everyone will... expect Amu.  
**

**Ikuto: Love it already.**

**Yep but before that i bring you this chapter!  
**

**X-x-X**

_A week later and still no sign of Ikuto and Utau. _

_Amu had lost all hope now._

_Sure, she had gone longer without seeing them but this time he had disappeared as soon as she had slept with him._

_What else was she supposed to do or think?_

_Amu had gone to the party Tadase was holding at his house for everyone except Ikuto and Utau who were still missing._

_Walking in she smiled at everyone even though inside she wanted to cry, everybody knew about Ikuto leaving but thankfully none of them had questioned her about it._

_Deciding to not mope around over him for any longer Amu forgot about him – or tried to, picking up a drink she smiled at Rima and the others and took a swig..._

_One drink soon turned to more, Amu wasn't an alcoholic and she hardly ever drank but tonight she needed it in order to forget about him._

_It was only after midnight that Rima came towards Amu with a serious expression, "Amu?"_

_"What Rima?" she asked._

_Rima took her arm gently and turned her around so she was looking out the window, what Amu saw made her heart freeze._

_"Iku...to?" she whispered._

_Rima nodded._

_Outside the window on the path towards the front door stood Ikuto, he looked the same as always but for some reason when her eyes met his figure it pained her more than ever._

_Suddenly all the emotions she had bottled up began to come forth, shaking her head Amu turned away, "Tell him I don't want to see him!"_

_"Amu?" Rima asked with a worried expression._

_Amu felt tears falling, "Make him go away, I don't want anything to do with him!"_

_Before Rima could say anything more Amu ran off up the stairs and shut herself in a dark room breathing heavily._

_Falling to the floor she huddled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't talk to him now._

_Not yet..._

_She sat in the dark for what seemed like ages, but it had probably only been half an hour. When the door opened and a figure came in closing it behind Amu glanced up._

_"Amu?" Tadase's voice whispered._

_"Tadase-kun." she murmured._

_Tadase came and bent down in front of her, "Amu are you okay?"_

_Amu shook her head and leaping forward she began crying into his chest, Tadase hesitated before wrapping his arms around her aswell._

_As Amu's sobs soon quietened down Tadase lifted her chin up, "Amu its okay."_

_Amu sniffed and nodded._

_Tadase seemed to hesitate as if debating something in his mind but a moment later he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. _

_Amu's eyes widened._

**X-x-X**

As Yaya and the others played with the new puppy Yaya had called 'Ribbon' Amu stood against the wall watching with a smile.

"Hey Amu."

Amu glanced at Utau who had come besides her, "Oh… hi."

"I heard you had an argument with Ikuto, what happened?"

Amu's face fell, "Oh he told you?"

"Well he is living at mine." Utau explained with a weak smile.

Amu nodded and placing her head against the wall said, "Ikuto found me and walked me home last night, when we got to my flat we had a small argument."

"I see." Utau said.

Utau studied Amu's profile for a moment; Amu's eyes were distant as if she was once again going over the argument in her head.

"You really love him don't you?" Utau said.

Amu broke out of her daydream and glanced at her with a blush on her face, "U-um, yeah."

Utau smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure you two will make up. I can tell he loves you aswell."

"That's not the problem though." Amu murmured.

Utau looked towards Amulet currently laughing as Nagehiko picked her up and span her around in his arms.

"You still plan on leaving?" Utau asked.

"Mmm…"

Utau's eyebrows narrowed and standing in front of Amu she glared at her and yelled, "Why!"

Amu's eyes widened, "U-Utau?" she gasped.

Everybody fell silent and turned their attention towards the two women.

Utau clenched her fists, "We want you to stay, Ikuto wants you to stay!" Utau yelled, "What will it take to make you see sense!"

Amu looked down so her fringe covered her eyes, "But Amulet—"

"Stop it!" Utau interrupted, "You know as well as I do that's an excuse, Amulet loves it here! Do you think she'd be laughing and smiling otherwise!?"

When Amu remained silent Utau continued, "Well do you!?"

Amu bit her lip and lifted her head slightly, "But my family are expecting us back, they love Amulet."

The sound of skin hitting skin rang through the air as Utau slapped Amu, everybody remained frozen.

The only sound was then a weak 'mommy' cried out by Amulet and followed by her cries.

"Just admit it!" Utau yelled, "You don't want to go back for Amulet's sake, the only reason you're trying to get out of staying here is because you're scared! You're too scared to stay around and find out what happens when the father is revealed!"

Amulet cries faded as Yaya took her into another room, at the same time Nagehiko placed a hand on Utau's shoulder.

Utau turned her head which now had tears cascading down it.

"That's enough Utau." Nagehiko said.

Utau remained in the same position for a few more seconds before turning and walking out of the house.

Amu stood up straight and ignored the burning sensation on her left cheek; she glanced around at the others for a moment before walking away.

"Amu…" Rima said.

"Leave it Rima." Amu replied.

Amu then entered the same room Yaya was in with Amulet.

**X-x-X**

Utau walked up to her apartment, as she placed her hand on the door handle her eyes softened and she dropped her head.

_I'm such an idiot… _she thought.

Already she was regretting how harsh she had been.

But it had been the truth and it needed to be said.

Suddenly the door opened, Utau looked up to see unexpectedly Kukai stood there with Ikuto.

"K-Kukai?" Utau asked.

Kukai's eyes widened and suddenly he was blushing, he looked at Ikuto then back at her, "U-um… hi Utau."

"What are you doing here?" Utau asked confused, "I thought you were meant to meet me at Yaya's."

Before Kukai could reply Ikuto interjected, "He came here to pick you up, when he found out you weren't here the two of us got talking and time just passed."

Utau lifted an eyebrow, "What would you two talk about?"

"N-nothing." Kukai said.

He paused for a moment before saying, "I-I'll see you later Utau."

Kissing her on the cheek he then walked off leaving Utau puzzled, she glanced up at Ikuto.

Ikuto shrugged and walked in, Utau followed and shut the door.

**X-x-X**

Several days passed for Amu, before she knew it, it was already the Saturday when Ikuto was scheduled to come around.

She hadn't seen Utau since the incident, however Utau had sent her a text message, it had only one word on it: _Sorry._

Amu had smiled upon receiving it, she hadn't rang Utau or replied, but the next day at work when Amu had passed Utau she had smiled at her showing she forgived her.

Amu didn't need to be arguing with several people at once, it would be too much.

"Mommy, whose coming?" Amulet asked.

Amu smiled at her, "Ikuto is."

Amulet paused for a moment then asked, "Which one is he?"

"The one with blue hair."

"Oh." Amulet said, she then smiled, "I like him, he looks nice."

"Guess we both have the same minds then." Amu replied.

At that moment the door opened, Amu glanced over to see Ikuto stood there.

Amu frowned, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you ever heard of upper clothing?"

Amu's face went scarlet, she was currently in the midst of changing, she had been doing so in the living room as she was only changing her tops. Right now she only had her bra on.

"P-Pervert!" Amu yelled.

"What's a pervert?" Amulet asked.

"Well…" Ikuto began.

"Don't tell her!"

**X-X-x**

Amu sighed and glanced over to Ikuto currently sat on the sofa, Amulet was stood in front of him talking.

"How old are you?" Amulet asked.

"24." Ikuto replied.

"I'm three." Amulet said with a smile, "In November I'll be four."

Amu tuned out for a few moments as she watched them, not really listening to what they said but more watching.

What Utau had said has been true, the reason she wanted to leave was because she was scared.

Scared of what would happen.

Suppose Ikuto was the father, what would happen then?

Or Tadase? How would her relationship with Ikuto be?

Leaving to America was her way of running away.

"…are you mommy's boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Amu said suddenly sitting up straight.

Ikuto exchanged a glance at Amu and smirked, "Depends."

Amu swallowed.

"On what?" Amulet asked.

"Oh-kay!" Amu said standing up and walking towards Amulet, "Let's get you your snack."

Amulet frowned, "But I'm talking with Ito!"

Amu fought back the laugh, Amulet always pronounced Ikuto's name wrong.

"Later." Amu said, "After you've finished your snack."

Amu placed Amulet at the coffee table and fetched a drink and some crackers for her, placing the TV on, she turned the volume up, in no time at all Amulet was fascinated with watching 'Barney.'

Amu then walked over to Ikuto.

Ikuto glanced up from the sofa and lifted an eyebrow.

Biting her lip Amu grabbed his hand and pulled him away where they could talk more privately, bringing him into the kitchen Amu stood at the side of the door where she still had a clear view of Amulet.

"She's cute." Ikuto said causing Amu to look towards him, "It's obvious where she gets it from."

Amu smiled at the compliment.

"I'll pity her if she gets your intelligence though."

Amu's smile faded and was replaced by a glare, raising a fist she said, "Don't make me punch you."

Ikuto smirked and Amu realised this was his way of ridding the tension between them, after all the last time they had spoke they had argued.

"Um Ikuto..." she murmurred, "About last time—"

"Sorry."

Amu froze, she blinked a few times then said the most intelligible thing that came to her mind, "Huh?"

Ikuto met her eyes, "I said I'm sorry, you were right when you said I was being selfish. The only reason I wouldn't tell you is because you said you were leaving."

Amu shook her head, "N-no, it's not your fault entirely. I'm the one who intended on leaving as soon as."

Ikuto's eyes widened and Amu realised what he had said.

"You said you **had** intended, not that you **are** intending. Does that mean you've changed your mind?"

"U-um..." Amu murmurred, "Well I'm not entirely sure but maybe..." she looked down as her voice trailed off.

Ikuto took a step forward so he was directly in front of Amu, glancing up she stared at him, "Ikuto?"

Ikuto smiled, "I'm glad."

Amu blushed, "R-really?"

Ikuto paused for a moment as if debating something then said, "Sometime soon can the two of us meet up alone?"

"Why?" Amu asked curious.

"I just need to talk a few things over privately."

Amu's heart sped up, was he going to tell her the father? As much as she wanted to ask she didn't want to risk anything.

"S-sure," she paused as she went over her work days, "I have work all week so is next Saturday, 6th June okay?"

Ikuto nodded.

Amu smiled, she too had a few things she needed to go over.

Neither of said anything more however Ikuto didn't move away, Amu realized this and murmurred, "Um... Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you move away please?"

"Why?" Ikuto asked, a bit of mischief in his eyes, "Do you not like being close to me?"

Amu blushed, "I-I don't dislike it but...." her voice trailed off as Ikuto leant further towards her.

"But what?"

Amu couldn't even remember what she had been about to say, "U-um... I don't know."

Ikuto smirked.

"But I—"

Amu's words were cut off as Ikuto pressed his lips to her's, all thoughts left her mind immediately.

She didn't hesitate at all and before either of them knew it she was kissing him back and Ikuto had wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

Amu had to stand on her tip-toes to continue kissing him but she didn't mind, she wrapped one hand around his neck and with the other she delved it into his silky blue hair.

Just as things were getting heated something interrupted them.

A giggle.

Amu and Ikuto both froze as they knew what they'd find when they pulled away.

Turning her head Amu's suspicions were confirmed.

Stood in the doorway to the kitchen was Amulet, a huge grin was plastered to her face as she giggled.

Amu quickly pushed her hands against Ikuto's chest sending him away and turning around she gasped, "A-Amulet?"

Amulet giggled again, "Mommy's kissing."

Amulet blushed, how could she be so stupid as to make out with Ikuto when Amulet was nearby?

"H-Have you finished your snack?" Amu asked trying to distract Amulet.

Amulet shook her head.

"Well go finish them and then we can go visit Rima-chan and Nage-kun, you like Nage don't you?"

Amulet's face lit up, "Okay!"

Running off Amulet went back towards her snacks, Amu sighed and stood up, she glanced at Ikuto to find him smirking.

"It's not funny!" she snapped, "Imagine the things she might do if she sees us two doing that!"

Ikuto shrugged, "Just be thankful she didn't come in ten seconds later."

Amu didn't dare to think of it.

"A-Anyway you better go now, I have my hands full with Amulet."

Ikuto nodded, "Whatever you say."

As he passed her he paused and whispered in her ear, "Can't wait till next Saturday."

Amu swallowed, what things did he have planned?

As Ikuto left Amu turned around and watched him close the door, before shutting it completely he winked at her.

Amu let out a deep breathe of relief, she couldn't have coped being with him much longer, not with all the things he was doing to her and the reactions he was getting.

"Mommy?"

Amu glanced towards Amulet stood besides the sofa with a cracker in her right hand.

"Yeah Amulet?" Amu replied.

Amulet smiled, "I like Ito, is he your boyfriend?"

Amu's eyes widened slightly, "U-um... I guess so."

Amulet's smile widened, "Can I call him daddy?"

Amu smiled weakly, "Not yet, but maybe soon."

Amulet frowned with confusion but nodded, "I hope he does become my daddy." she said before returning to the TV.

Amu remained stood on the spot.

Placing a hand to her face she bit bottom lip and closed her eyes gently, "Oh Amulet..."

**X-x-X**

Several days later Amu found herself in Utau's apartment, it was the 2nd July – an exact month before the time she had she'd be leaving.

But now... she wasn't even sure if she was leaving.

Along with her wand Utau was Ikuto, Kukai and Nagehiko – Rima was currently doing some comedian work.

"So where's Amulet, Amu-chan?" Nagehiko asked.

Amu smiled, "Yaya. It looks like both of them close friends, plus Amulet likes Ribbon aswell.

Amu glanced towards Utau and Kukai sat on the same couch, Kukai had his arm rested over her but somehow he looked... nervous?

"Kukai you alright?" Nagehiko asked noticing aswell, "You look a bit pale."

Kukai flinched, "I-I'm fine."

"Just a bit of the flu probably." Ikuto said.

Amu glanced towards Ikuto leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, he turned his head and met her gaze.

Somehow he seemed to hiding something.

But what?

"So Utau, how's work?" Nagehiko asked.

Amu turned her attention back to Utau, Utau smiled and leaning forward went on to talk about recent jobs.

As Amu listened she spotted Kukai looking at Ikuto, trying to not show she had noticed Amu glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Ikuto raising his eyebrows as if telling Kukai something.

Kukai bit his lip and sighed.

"Huh, what is it?" Utau said turning to him, "You better not be bored of me talking or I'll dump your right here." she joked.

Kukai stood up, "U-um..."

"I was only joking." Utau said, a bit of confusion on her face.

Amu glanced at Ikuto; his attention however was on Kukai.

Kukai quickly turned around and knelt down in front of Utau.

"U-um... U-Utau." he stammered, his head looking down, Amu noticed his cheeks were bright red.

Utau blinked and watched him curiously.

Nagehiko meanwhile who was sat on the chair besides the sofa lifted an eyebrow.

As Kukai pulled something from his pocket, Amu's eyes widened, she knew what was coming.

Holding it in front of Utau Kukai lifted his head, by now Utau seemed to realise aswell as her mouth had dropped open and her eyes were staring at him in disbelief.

Nagehiko blinked as if clearing his vision to see if this was really happening.

And Ikuto... Ikuto was--whoah! He was smirking!

Amu's lips parted slightly, had he known this was going to happen?

Ikuto glanced at her, when he saw her expression he nodded as if being able to read her thoughts.

"Utau I..." Kukai began drawing Amu's attention back towards him, "I love you very much, please marry me!"

His words were slightly jumbled together but there was no denying what he had said.

Kukai stared at Utau, now having opened the box to display a silver ring encrusted with an emerald and some small diamonds around it.

All of them had their focus on Utau.

Her mouth was open in surprise and her eyes were wide beyond belief, after a moment she closed her mouth and blinked a few times.

Then her lips slowly curved into a smile and her eyes softened.

"I love you aswell, more than I've shown anyway." Utau replied in a soft voice, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to admit it."

She took in a deep breathe and them with a large smile said, "Yes, yes I will marry you."

Then in front of Amu, Ikuto and Nagehiko Utau leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kukai's.

Amu found a smile coming onto her face and glancing at Nagehiko she found him too smiling.

"Well done." Ikuto said with a smirk, "Glad you found the courage."

Utau pulled away and glanced at him, "Y-You knew?"

"Of course, what do you think we were talking about the other day?" Ikuto replied, "He came to ask me for permission to do this."

Utau stared at Kukai who shrugged sheepishly, she smiled again and said, "Well put the ring on then and make it official."

"Kay."

As Kukai did so, Amu said, "Well done you two, I'm so happy for you."

"Same." Nagehiko said.

Kukai grinned at them, "Thanks."

Then Utau kissed him again.

As the hours ticked by and excitement filled the room Amu wished for the night to never end but of course... it did.

As she prepared to leave Amu stood up staring at Utau and Kukai holding hands and staying close to one another as they spoke to Nagehiko.

Suddenly a cold breathe blew across her neck, Amu turned her head to find Ikuto standing there.

"Ikuto?" she murmurred.

"They look happy don't they?" Ikuto said.

Amu glanced back at them and nodded, "Yeah..."

There was a pause and then Ikuto said something that caused Amu to freeze, "I wonder if that's how we would have become if you hadn't left."

Amu remained rooted to the spot, Ikuto said nothing more and went over to the other three and began speaking with them aswell.

Amu swallowed and looked down, would they have become engaged if she hadn't left?

Right then and there Amu regretted leaving for America more than she had before because she had lost whatever shot at happiness she had had with Ikuto.

And even now she wasn't sure if she could gain back what she had with him fully.

**X-x-X**

**Done! Hope you liked it people.**

** Like I said, 30 reviews for the chapter and i'll post the next one, I so enjoyed writing that chapter. And I think you will from just the preview, heck even the title of it is great!**

**Amu: I don't like the looks of this...**

**Ikuto: I do. (Smirks)**

**X-x-X**

**Next chapter: **_**Sex Toys, Skimpy Outfits and Eroticness **_**(Told ya it was a great title!)  
**

_**It had been 3 years since Amu and Ikuto been together properly; she wanted to be with him again without anyone to disturb them.**_

_**Amu blushed realising what embarrassing things she was about to do, would Ikuto laugh at her? Would her effort be wasted?**_

_**"Plus neither of them have had sex in 3 years."**_

_**Amu turned towards Rima, her eyes blazing, "What's that got to do with it!"**_

_**"Hmmm... I have just the thing." Ryou – the worker at the shop – said with a finger on his chin, "Let's go to the role-play section."**_

_**"Oh no." Amu whimpered.**_

_**Later on the three of them were in a separate room of the store, filled with costumes for both female and male on racks, most of them skimpy.**_

_**On the ceiling in one of the corners of the room was a television, Amu could hear very... loud... noises coming from it and when she had glanced at Amu had been given the shock of her life at the actions taking place with the two people on screen.**_

_**She couldn't believe right now that she was in a shop that promoted eroticness and sold things such as sex toys as skimpy outfits.**_

**X-x-X**

**Told you it's gonna be a great chapter. (Grins) So if you wanna find out what happens... REVIEW!**

**Ikuto: Amu we should get outta here before the angry reviewers send assassins towards her, as much as I judge her... erm... spoon abilities... I doubt she'll fight them off.**

**Amu: Yep, her torture has gone to far this time.**

**Amu/Ikuto: (Sneak off)**

**So yeah, bye!... Huh, where has everyone gone? And why do I suddenly hear a mob forming outside my house?**

**X-x-X**


	11. Sex Toys, Skimpy Outfits and Eroticness

**Wow! 30 Reviews already! I guess when i threaten people with spoons they really are intimidated!**

**Everyone: ...**

**I guess i won't underestimate the power of the readers from now on.  
**

**Anyway people, in this you have quite a lot of pervertedness, not enough to frighten the innocent minded-- ah who am i kidding, i doubt any of you readers are innocent minded. Not with Ikuto around...**

**Ikuto: Hey!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter! I did!  
**

**Ikuto: I've read it and as much as I love it I must ask, how do you know about this stuff when you're under 16?**

**(Shrugs) I read a lot of manga and stories... **

**Amu: Do your parents know you read that kind of stuff?**

**...Um... Let's begin the chapter.**

**X-x-X**

_The next morning when Amu awoke to find herself lying on the floor she sat up, a slight headache appeared but she ignored it._

_Looking around she found Tadase sleeping next to her, at first she was afraid they had slept together but when she found their clothes both on she dismissed the thought._

_Although she could only remember the kiss and they had most probably not done any more she felt guilty, even if she had sent Ikuto away she still loved him._

_She should have never kissed Tadase... then again, did she kiss him back?_

_She couldn't remember, all she could recall was him kissing her and herself freezing to the spot. After that it was blank._

_Stupid alcohol._

_Checking the time she found it to be eight in the morning, everyone would be asleep though considering they had all stayed up late and most would have hangovers – god knows she did from the splitting headache._

_Tip-toeing down the stairs she opened the front door and closed it behind her, letting out a sigh of relief she turned around only to find Ikuto standing there._

_"I-Ikuto!" she gasped._

_Ikuto stared at her, "Amu..."_

_"H-have you been waiting here all this time?" she murmurred._

_Ikuto nodded._

_Amu shook her head, "Well I don't want to see you, you can't just leave then come back and expect..."_

_Her voice trailed off as Ikuto pull her into a hug, "I'm sorry." he replied._

_"I...ku...to." she whispered. _

_Ikuto hugged her tighter, "I had to go, mine and Utau's mother was ill so we went to visit her."_

_Amu felt tears forming and pressed her face against his chest, "Then why didn't you tell me!"_

_"Because if I told you you'd be upset. I didn't even think I'd be gone so long, I told Utau to remain silent as I wanted to speak to you myself."_

_"What, so you just decided to leave me in the dark!?" she cried._

_Ikuto released her and pulled her away so he could look down at her face, "I'm sorry Amu; I won't ever leave you again."_

_Amu sniffed, "Y-You promise?_

_Ikuto nodded, "I promise to never leave you."_

_Pulling her into a hug Amu smiled weakly and replied, "And I promise to not ever leave you."_

_As the two kissed one another Amu had no idea that she'd break her promise so soon afterwards..._

**X-x-X**

As Amu entered her apartment she walked into the bedroom and emptied the bag of its contents. She bit her lip and lifted the main item – an outfit.

Checking her time she found she still had a while till she picked Amulet up.

Deciding to try it on she changed into it.

Glancing at her wardrobe mirror she flushed red, it looked even more revealing when worn.

Was she really going to wear this in front of Ikuto?

Amu sighed.

_You may be wondering why Amu was in this situation, well...._

**X-x-X**

"Huh, shopping?" Amu asked.

From the other end of the phone Rima replied, "Yeah, tomorrow, what do you think?"

Amu frowned, "I'm meeting Ikuto tomorrow."

From the silence Amu could imagine Rima narrowing her eyes, "Well meet him some other time."

"But I promised..." Amu murmurred.

There was a sigh, "Amu the two of us have hardly had any time by ourself, and anyway I need to be filled in on Kukai's proposal."

Amu bit her lip, it was true.

In all the time she had been here she had had little time with Rima, just the two of them. There had always been someone else aswell.

Sighing in defeat Amu spoke, "I guess I'll rearrange my time with Ikuto some other time then."

"Perfect!" Rima said, "Oh and you may not want to bring Amulet."

"Huh how come?" Amu asked, she hadn't planned on it anyway as Rima had said just the two of them. She had been planning to let Nagehiko, Tadase or Yaya look after her.

"Well let's just say..." Rima replied, "We may be going in some... unsuitable shops."

Amu's eyebrows lifted into an arch and in a stern voice she went on, "Rima...

What exactly is this shopping trip?"

"It's a surprise. I'll meet you at the mall tomorrow noon, bye."

As Rima hung up Amu swallowed, when it had been her 18th birthday she had allowed Rima to take her into some shops.

She shuddered at the memories, although Rima may seem innocent enough, she sure knew some things.

It made her wonder how Rima and Nagehiko relationship was when nobody was looking.

"Mommy?"

Amu glanced to the side to see Amulet.

"Mmmm?" she asked.

Amulet smiled, "There's a fairground all this week, I wanna go."

Amu nodded, "'kay, do you want me to take you or one of my friends?"

Amulet thought for a moment then said, "Me want Nage to take me."

Amu sweatdropped, _I guess I'm no longer her No.1_

**X-x-X**

"I'm here." Amu said walking towards Rima in the shopping mall.

Rima smiled, "So Ikuto didn't mind?"

Amu's smiled faded slightly, "He was slightly annoyed...."

_"Ikuto?" Amu said over the phone, she had rung Utau's apartment number._

_"Yes Amu?"_

_"I can't make tomorrow, something came up with Rima."_

_There was silence._

_"Ikuto?" she squeaked._

_"Okay then."_

_Amu's eyes widened, "O-Okay?" she said, startled at how easy it was._

_"We can rearrange it." Ikuto said, "But of course I'll be expecting a favour considering I'm letting you off."_

_Amu sweatdropped, "Do I even want to know?"_

_"Is Amulet in the same room as you?"_

_Amu turned around to see Amulet sat watching TV, "Yeah..." she said unsurely._

_"Then it's probably safe not to." Ikuto said, "Bye Amu."_

_Amu stood motionless with the phone still besides her ear, she'd regret this..._

As the two women walked around the shops Amu bought some things, some clothes for herself and Amulet, some books etc.

"Where to next?" Amu said.

Rima grinned, "I plan on giving a congratulations present to Utau, it won't be the main one but just a bonus gift."

"And... you want my advice?" Amu asked.

Rima paused, "In a way..."

Rima guided Amu away from the mall and down a street, when they came to a shop on the corner Rima motioned for her to stop.

"We're here."

Amu gazed towards the shop windows; she stared at them for a full minute before saying, "Rima, what is this?"

Rima smirked at her reaction, "Why of course this is the shop 'Erotic.' Well known for selling its sex toys and other erotic trinkets."

Currently in the windows of this shop was a revealing maid outfit being worn by a mannequin who also held a whip in her hand. Around her in the window were other sexual objects.

Amu turned towards her and glared, "Why the hell did you bring me here? And what's more, when have you been here before!"

Rima rolled her eyes, "We're adults Amu, it's no big deal. Anyway you've had Ikuto, are you telling me there were no sex toys included?"

"Of course not!" Amu snapped blushing as she recalled her night with Ikuto years ago.

Rima studied her, "Whilst we're here getting Utau a present we should get you something aswell."

"What?" Amu asked in disbelief.

Rima pulled her closer and whispered, "You love Ikuto don't you?"

"Of course." Amu mumbled.

"Well you've said so yourself that's its very likely you'll be staying now," Rima explained, "So what better time to start trying to win Ikuto over."

Amu frowned, "B-but..."

"But nothing." Rima said, "Don't wait for him to make the first move, after all if I hadn't asked Nagehiko out who knows how long it would have taken him to pluck up the courage."

"I guess you have a point." Amu said pulling away and sending a glance at the shop.

Rima nodded, "But of course, you said so yourself you're meeting Ikuto sometime so why not buy something for that time when you'll be alone?"

Amu blushed, "S-So soon?"

"Yes you've had sex before." Rima said.

Amu shot her a warning glare as she spoke so openly about it, "Rima can we talk about this inside and not in clear ear shot of passer bys."

Rima nodded, "Let's go in."

**X-x-X**

**10 Minutes Later...**

"Oh. My. God." Amu said, her mouth agape as she stared at the thing in front of her.

Rima came towards her and smiled, "See any DVDs you like?"

Amu glanced at her, "You mean to say I should give this to Ikuto and propose we watch it together!"

"First time ladies?"

Both of them turned around to see a teenage boy there, he smiled, "Name's Ryou and from the looks on one of your faces I'm gathering it's your first visit to Erotic."

"For her it's a yes." Rima replied, "But I've been here before."

Amu was near shock, what on earth was a high school boy doing working here?

"Y-You work here?" she gasped.

Ryou nodded, "Yep, my parents own it. We hope to bring eroticness into people's lives." he paused, "Hmmm... I don't think eroticness is a word." he shrugged, "Oh well."

As Amu continued to stare he laughed, "Don't worry about it." he turned to Rima, "Anyway can I help you?"

Rima nodded, "I need a present for my friend, she's just got engaged."

Ryou grinned, "How kinky are we talking on a scale of 10?"

"Well the thing that gets the biggest reaction from Amu will be the best."

Amu snapped her head around, "That's why you brought me!"

Rima nodded and gestured to Ryou, "Lead the way."

Within five minutes Amu looked like a goldfish, her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open and almost all the time her face was flushed red.

"...and this is our most popular item." Ryou said gesturing to an object on the shelf, "It comes complete with handcuffs, a whip, sexy lingerie and other things."

Amu pointed to something in the package, "What's that?"

Ryou glanced at it and smirked, "That's well..."

He gestured for her to come closer.

Leaning towards her ear he whispered.

Amu's eyes shot open and she jumped back, "You lick it from where!"

Rima let out a giggle, "You are clueless Amu."

"I said you suck it from the—"

"I heard!" Amu interrupted slapping her hand over Ryou, breathing heavily she said, "Do you speak that way with your girlfriend?"

Ryou pulled away and grinned, "Depends on the type, I know Missy likes it but Ayame's shyer... and as for Misuzu..."

Amu's mouth was open once again, how many girls was this guy dating?

"Don't worry." he reassured her, "They all know I have several girls on the go and they don't mind. Infact on one occasion I've had more than one with me—"

"How old are you?" Rima asked.

Ryou smiled, "Eighteen."

Rima sighed, "If only Nagehiko was like you."

"Rima!" Amu snapped.

Rima took the package and smiled, "I'll take this for Utau... now I need something for my friend here."

"Oh great." Amu muttered.

Rima smirked, "She's trying to win her on-off boyfriend round, instead of letting him do the first move she wants to."

"What kinda guy we talking?" Ryou said.

Amu looked around the room for escape and towards the entrance; she could go now if she wanted...

"Perverted, big ego," Rima said ticking off her fingers, "The kind who teases girls."

Amu bit her lip; even if she did go along with this would it win Ikuto?

She had said she wouldn't do anything with Ikuto till everything was sorted but there was one problem.

She wanted him.

It had been 3 years since they'd been together properly; she wanted to be with him again without anyone to disturb them.

Amu blushed realising what embarrassing things she was about to do, would Ikuto laugh at her? Would her effort be wasted?

"Plus neither of them have had sex in 3 years."

Amu turned towards Rima, her eyes blazing, "What's that got to do with it!"

"Hmmm... I have just the thing." Ryou said with a finger on his chin, "Let's go to the role-play section."

"Oh no." Amu whimpered.

Later on the three of them were in a separate room of the store, filled with costumes for both female and male on racks, most of them skimpy.

On the ceiling in one of the corners of the room was a television, Amu could hear very... loud... noises coming from it and when she had glanced at Amu had been given the shock of her life at the actions taking place with the two people on screen.

She couldn't believe right now that she was in a shop that promoted eroticness and sold things such as sex toys and skimpy outfits.

"Try this on!" Ryou said offering her a costume.

Amu's eyes widened, "A maid outfit!"

Rima nodded, "Cliché but I don't think Ikuto would mind."

Glancing at the faces Amu realised there was no other choice, grumbling she took the outfit and went into the one changing cubicle in the room.

The cubicle was only a small area with only enough for one person, as she was changing she heard a voice speak.

"Hey I'm looking for a female outfit?"

Amu froze.

Ikuto!

Amu who was currently dressed in the maid outfit that wasn't zipped at the back peeked through the curtain, true enough Ikuto stood there with hands in pockets as he looked at Ryou.

"I-Ikuto!" Rima gasped.

Ikuto stared at her shocked, "Huh, what are you doing here?"

Rima frowned, "Getting something for me and Nagehiko."

"Oh..." Ikuto said, seeming a bit surprised.

"And you?" Rima asked raising an eyebrow.

Ikuto cleared his throat, "Well Amu owes me a little favour."

Amu felt her blood run cold, was this what he was planning when he said she owed him? He was going to make her roll-play in sexy costumes?!

Suddenly Ikuto seemed to realise something, "Wait I thought you and Amu were doing something today, where is she?"

Ryou who has been silent just watching the conversation seemed to perk up, "Oh do you mean the girl who—"

"Of course not." Rima snapped breaking him off.

Ikuto stared at Ryou, "What girl?"

"The girl I showed him a photo of." Rima interrupted, "I'm getting something for Utau aswell, I showed her his photo."

Ikuto glanced at Ryou, "Does this girl have pink hair?"

As Ikuto stared at Ryou, Rima shook her head and pointed to her own hair from behind, Ryou shook his head, "N-no, she had blonde hair."

Ikuto turned back to Rima then shrugged, "Oh."

"Well I'll be going." Rima said, "Good bye Ryou-kun."

Amu's eyes widened, she was leaving her!

As Rima turned Amu swore she saw her smirk, when it was just Ikuto and Ryou, Ryou asked, "So what exactly are you looking for?"

"An outfit for my girlfriend."

Amu's heart skipped a beat when he said 'girlfriend.'

"What kind, skimpy?" Ryou asked.

"Of course." Ikuto said smirking.

As the two talked on Amu remained huddled in the changing room, however Ryou seemed to pick up on Amu's attempt to escape as he said, "If you come with me up the stairs I can show you our new outfits."

When the two disappeared upstairs Amu quickly rechanged, tip-toeing out she passed the racks of clothing and placed the outfit where she found it.

However suddenly something caught her attention, a note?

Walking to the costume she found a piece of paper, she then realised it to be a sheet from Rima's notebook she kept in her bag.

Was this a sign that Rima wanted her to buy it?

Bringing out the costume she blushed, well this would most likely work...

As she heard footsteps near the stairs to the second floor she quickly sped into the other room, paid for the outfit along with a few accessories in record time then ran out. Walking out she dashed into a nearby alley.

"Thanks, I'll just take these trinkets for now; none of those outfits would do her credit." Ikuto spoke at the door of the shop.

As he passed the alley Amu pressed herself against the alley wall.

Once he'd passed Amu let out a deep breathe.

"Have fun?"

Glancing at the other end of the alley Amu saw Rima, she gritted her teeth, "I am so going to kill you!"

**X-x-X**

And so Amu is in this situation...

**X-x-X**

Later that night when Amulet had gone to bed Amu sat on the sofa speaking to Ikuto over the phone.

"So we'll meet this Wednesday?" she asked, this gave her three full days before to prepare herself.

"Okay then Amu."

"Um..." Amu began, "I was thinking we could have a walk around first... maybe grab something to eat."

Amu felt herself growing excited at the thought, this time it would be a real date. After all Ikuto had called her his girlfriend in the shop hadn't he?

"I'm not sure." Ikuto said.

Amu bit her lip, "And... afterwards we could go to yours, I've got somebody caring for Amulet all day so we have enough time."

"Okay then." Ikuto replied suddenly fine with the idea, "I have quite a surprise for you Amu." he continued, a bit of mischief in his voice.

Amu swallowed, "So have I..." she murmurred.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Amu cried.

She paused for a moment.

"Is there anything else?" Ikuto asked slightly concerned.

Amu straightened up, "Um, Ikuto..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you say... I mean, would you think that right now we're like... going out?"

There was silence from the other line and Amu screwed her eyes up, maybe she shouldn't have spoken...

"Of course." Ikuto said causing her eyes to snap open, "I don't know why you even have to ask something like that Amu."

"Oh." Amu said, feeling a bit dumb with just that she continued, "So I'm... your girlfriend?"

"Would you rather me call you something else?" Ikuto said, once more cheekily.

"No, no, that's fine." Amu said, "I-I'll be going now, b-bye."

Hanging up she breathed heavily.

Glancing at her notebook she bit the end of her pencil and noted the things she had done from her to do list, she had made it today after returning home.

"Done." she said.

_**To Do List:**_

_**Sat:**_

_-Pick Amulet up __**DONE**_

_-Call Ikuto, finalise "date." __**DONE**_

_**Sun:**_

_Spend day with Amulet – Take out for day_

_**Mon:**_

_-Work_

_-Tadase and Yaya to come around _

_**Tues:**_

_-Work _

_-Beg for day off next day from boss_

_**Wed:**_

_-Go on "date" with Ikuto then go to his place_

_-Do the most embarrassing thing ever done in front of perverted cat-boy Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

_-Tell him about plans on staying in Japan/leaving to America_

She smiled; with so many things to do she had to write them all out so she didn't forget anything.

Sighing she laid back on the sofa and turned her head, on the coffee table sat one of the accessories she had bought along with the outfit.

She placed a pillow over her face and kicked her legs, "What am I gonna do!" she cried, her voice muffled.

**X-x-X**

**Meanwhile...**

Ikuto walked out of his bedroom only to find Utau with Kukai on the sofa, quickly turning around and walking into the kitchen he picked an apple and lobbed it forward.

The last thing he needed was seeing his little sister make-out, he didn't need any scarring images on his mind.

As the apple collided with Kukai's head he pulled around with an 'ouch' and turned around, his eyes widened upon seeing him and he quickly pulled away, "I-I-Ikuto!"

"Yo." Ikuto said with a blank look.

Kukai glanced from him to Utau.

Utau sighed and crossed her arms, "You don't have to stay and be awkward Kukai, you can go. I'll speak to you over the phone tomorrow."

Kukai nodded with a thankful expression, kissing her he then left after saying bye to both of them.

Utau glanced at him and frowned, "I thought you were telling Amu today."

Ikuto met her gaze, "Something came up, she had to change plans."

"Ikuto you—"

"Don't worry." Ikuto replied in an annoyed tone as he glared, "I'm meeting her Wednesday alright?"

Utau looked away, "Fine."

Ikuto continued glaring for a moment more before turning around and going into the kitchen once more.

**X-x-X**

**Lol, I loved writing this chapter. One of my favourites! Speaking of Amu's 'To Do' list I remember when me and my friends had a laugh making our own 'To Do List.' **

**Ikuto would definitely be on it.**

**...**

**Incase you still haven't got the joke, our to do lists were a list of guys we'd like 'to do.' XD**

**Ikuto: Lame.  
**

**X-x-X**

**Anyway.... I wonder what outfit Amu is wearing for Ikuto?**

**There's a poll on my profile of what costume you want Amu to wear, if you can please choose one, I'll close the poll some time next week. **

**If I feel like it I may also draw a picture of Amu in her outfit, if I do I'll post the link. **

**Adios! **

**X-x-X**

**Also, no preview for the next chapter people, mainly because the costume needs to be decided for Amu. (Grins) **

**But also because you reviewers are maniacs! It's good i'd written most of this or i wouldn't have posted this in time, i can say though that from now on i'll be sticking to the weekly update. Take this one-day update as a thank-you for complying with my request of 30 reviews. If i get another 30, i only need 2 then to get to 200! **

**How about this people... if the story reaches 200 reviews before i post the next chapter i'll make it VERY perverted. Don't worry, it'll still stay T rated... probably.... maybe... bye.  
**


	12. Author's Apologies

**Author's Apology**

**Okay people i know i'm not two weeks overdue my chapter but i was planning to post it on the day the new SC chapter came out - yesterday - but due to some... comlications it'll take a few more days.**

**I only save my fanfictions to a USB pen you see and when i... "lost" it... (-.-') i lost my yet-posted chapter of this story along with all the most recent chapters for my other fanfictions, plus another Amuto story i had been wokring on on which i had plotted out the story.**

**All. Lost.**

**So it'll take me a few days to just rewrite it all, i can remember all of it so it should be quick. I apologise for my stupidity, never again will i place my jeans in the washing machine without checking the pockets. And from now on i won't save my fanfictions to a USB, instead i'll save them to the computer. :S**

**So sorry for the lateness, i should manage to reupdate all my stories after a few days. **

**~TT**

**PS - The new chapter of SC came out, woot! Now i just have to wait for it to be translated... :(  
**


	13. I Won't Regret It

**Well here's the chapter! I've got quite a good memory so I managed to memorise most of what I originally wrote. Thank you for all being so understand and considerate, I love you guys! ^^**

**Ikuto: Scary...**

**Anyway here we are, obviously since this is a T rated story there won't be too much mature content but it is a bit... what's the word?... hot?**

**X-x-X**

**Also thanks for everybody who voted in the poll for the costume, there was a winner. For now I've been hiding the winner but the results are on my profile now, but of course you'll find out what won anyway by reading this.**

**X-x-X**

**I have drawn a picture of Amu in the outfit but i'm just finishing some bits and then i'll be able to post a link on my profile.  
**

**X-x-X**

The days passed too quickly for Amu and before she knew it, it was the night before she went out on her date with Ikuto.

She was currently on her bed late at night nervously glancing at the costume in her wardrobe, biting her lip she wondered if she'd be able to do this.

Taking a deep breathe she glanced at the clock, it was eleven, would Rima still be up?

Taking the phone she dialled the number, after a few rings Rima answered.

"Mmmm... yeah?"

"Sorry were you awake Rima?"

"Huh? No, just tired, I've been busy all day."

Amu frowned, "Huh, but you've been off work today."

There was a pause then, "Amu sometimes it's best to believe the lie."

"Huh?" Amu asked still confused.

Rima sighed then said, "Fine wanna know why I'm tired? I've been busy all day with Nagehiko in bed."

...

After a few moments Rima said, "Amu it's not that big of a deal, we're all adults."

"O-Of course, I'm not bothered." Amu stammered back, her face now scarlet.

Rima asked, "So what do you want?"

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Does the costume fit?"

Amu glanced at it and nodded, "Yeah..."

"Good, then I have three things for you to remember for tomorrow:

1. Remember we're dealing with Ikuto here and he'll try whatever means to take control but this time it's your choice, you have to try and lead it.

2. Choose how you're going to act, for example voice-wise... you may decided to do a sweet and innocent voice and act cute or you may decided to act sexy. Your choice.

and 3. Don't regret it afterwards."

Amu frowned, "Why would I regret it?"

Rima sighed, "Amu don't go sleeping with Ikuto only to regret it later and lose whatever chance you had with him."

Amu smiled slightly, "I won't..." Amu blushed and added, "I really love him Rima. I won't regret it."

"That's good then and—" Pause. "I-I have to go Amu."

"Huh? How come?"

Rima sighed, "You'll never learn will you Amu?" Pause. "Me and Nagehiko are going to do... 'some things.'"

Amu flushed and in a haste said, "O-Oh, bye then!" and hung up

**X-x-X**

The next day Amu stood thanking Rima for taking care of Amulet, Rima, Nagehiko and Tadase had decided to take Amulet out.

In her hand Amu held a bag containing the clothing and items she would be using.

As Rima hugged her she whispered, "Good luck."

Amu nodded; turning to Amulet who was currently being held by Nagehiko she asked, "Do I get a kiss Amulet?"

Amulet nodded then turning around she kissed Nagehiko on the cheek leaving Amu to sweatdrop.

_I've been replaced..._

With a wave Amu turned and walked to the end of the street where Ikuto was, after a few words they turned and walked off.

Rima sighed and turning to Nagehiko said, "That's done."

"Think they'll do it?"

Rima smirked, "She will otherwise she knows she'll have to face me."

Nagehiko glanced at Tadase and Rima did aswell, Tadase smiled, "Don't worry, I don't mind. I may be a bit uncomfortable but I know their good together and I'll try my best to move one."

"I'm sure you'll find somebody." Nagehiko said.

Amulet perked up and turning to Tadase she yelled, "I'll be your girlfriend!"

... (-.-')

**X-x-X**

Amu and Ikuto had decided to go to a café before going to Ikuto's apartment; it was the same café Amu had come in when with Rima and Utau after shortly meeting them.

"What's in the bag?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

Amu froze then said, "Just some random things."

Thankfully Ikuto didn't protest, instead he said, "You know, I'm glad your back. When you weren't here I kinda wandered around, I was actually hoping to find you."

"Y-You were looking for me?" Amu asked.

Ikuto shrugged, "In a way. Every so often though I'd return here to see if you'd returned."

Amu froze and thought back to what Utau had said when she had been in the coffee shop with her and Rima.

_"As time went on and you didn't return Ikuto disappeared aswell, roaming Japan but occasionally returning..."  
_

The real reason he returned was for her?

Amu looked up at him meeting his eyes, "W-Well I won't be leaving again, I'll be staying here with you."

Ikuto smiled then leaning over the table he brought a hand around the back of her head and pulled her towards him and crashed his lips against hers.

Amu's eyes widened, mainly because they were in public and quite a few heads turned.

As Ikuto played around in her mouth with his tongue Amu moaned and instantly blushed as nearby two teenage boys grinned.

Ikuto pulled away allowing Amu to slump in her seat and place two hands over her face in embarrassment, "D-Don't do that where everyone can see!"

Ikuto smirked, "Don't worry, no point starting the fun yet."

"Huh?"

Ikuto looked at their half-finished cups, frowned he then stood up and pulled Amu's arm and walked out of the shop.

"Come on let's go to my apartment."

Amu's cheeks went even redder, _Oh no..._

**X-x-X**

As they entered the apartment Ikuto spoke, "As I'm sure you remember Amu, since you bailed on me I think it's fair you do me a fav--"

"I'll be right, I'm changing!" Amu cried before leaping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Ikuto was left confused, why would she need to change?

As Amu changed out of her clothes and into the outfit she sighed, there was a mirror in the bathroom so after getting changed she stared into it.

The outfit was a revealing school girl outfit, ironically it was the same pattern as Amu's old school, when talking to Rima though Amu had been told that some girl must have apparently found the outfit in her wardrobe years later and customised it and sold it to the shop.

The differences were obvious though.

First of all the skirt was A LOT shorter and showed nearly all of Amu's leg however most of it was covered in some black stockings Amu wore that had red lace on the edges and came up to her thighs.

They matched her underwear which was also black with red lace.

Her shirt was short sleeved and tight fitting, also showing what cleavage she had. Around her neck was the tie and Amu had found her 'x' clips and tied up her hair in an attempt to look more the part.

She had a few 'other things' but they were for later.

As she looked in the mirror she bit her lip, was she slim enough? The last time she had been with Ikuto she had obviously been slimmer.

Realising what she was thinking she quickly dismissed those thoughts, Ikuto wasn't like that.

"Hey are you coming out or what? I have a surprise for you anyway." Ikuto's voice came from the other side of the door.

Amu frowned, "I have a much bigger surprise for you."

"Oh really?"

Amu jumped, she hadn't meant for him to hear that.

Ikuto continued, "I doubt you can surprise me Amu, not unless you do—"

Amu swung the door open causing Ikuto to step away, he was smirking however when he looked at her his smirk fell and his eyes widened, however he managed to force out his last words, "...something... like that."

Amu was stood with her arms folded, a blush was evident on her face but she ignored it.

"A-Amu?" Ikuto asked.

Amu remembered what Rima had said about taking control, taking a deep breathe she spoke, "You said so yourself. I owe you a favour so this is it."

When Ikuto remained still shocked Amu continued.

"After all you were going to do something similar right? You went into 'Erotic' after all."

When Ikuto's eyes widened and he asked, "How—" Amu cut him off.

"I was there aswell. Rima had taken me there, when you saw Rima and spoke to her I was hiding in the changing rooms. When you went upstairs I bought some things and snuck out."

Ikuto was clearly shocked and Amu smiled at it, never before had she seen him so shocked.

As Ikuto studied her he took a step forward, Amu blushed and took a step back, continuing to try and sound confident she said, "W-Wait." looking at him she said, "This time I-I'm in control... okay?"

Ikuto seemed to smirk, now rid of the shock he had once had.

Ikuto took another step, as Amu stood against the wall Ikuto wrapped two arms around her and pulled her into him, leaning forward he bit her right ear then whispered, "Sure."

Amu smiled, standing on her tip-toes she pressed her lips against his, Ikuto keenly responded and Amu was about to do so aswell when a thought hit her and she pulled away, "What actually did you buy from Erotic?"

Ikuto smirked, "I'll use that later."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

And with that Ikuto kissed her again.

**X-x-X**

**Meanwhile...**

As Rima, Nagehiko, Tadase and Amulet walked around, Amulet's eyes fell upon an ice-cream van.

"Ice-cream!" she yelled, looking up at the grown-ups she asked, "Can I have one pretty please?"

Nagehiko smiled, "Sure."

"I'll take her," Tadase said, "Do you two want anything?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Same."

Nodding Tadase walked off with Amulet following.

When they were gone Nagehiko turned to Rima, "You think Amu and Ikuto are going on well?"

Rima smirked, "Knowing Ikuto, he won't let her leave till he sees some flesh. Amu's got no hopes of escaping."

Nagehiko sweatdropped then perked up and asked, "A lot of things have happened since Amu came back though haven't they?"

Rima met his gaze as he continued, "I mean Kukai proposed to Utau, I never thought he would."

Rima smiled, "Now that Amu's back, I think Kukai realised how Amu and Ikuto's relationship was affected by her leaving. He probably doesn't want the same thing to happen between him and Utau so he proposed."

Rima glanced away when she finished.

For a moment Nagehiko didn't say anything then he said, "What would you do if I proposed to you?"

Rima's eyes shot open and her head snapped around to see Nagehiko looking elsewhere and obviously avoiding eye-contact."

"W-What?" she asked shocked.

Nagehiko smiled weakly and continued looking elsewhere, "My parents hope for me to one day marry somebody, at first I didn't want to as I knew they only wanted me to continue on the family and produce a heir. But now..." he looked back to meet her gaze, "Now I understand that if I do ever marry somebody it'll be you, even if we didn't have kids I wouldn't mind. As long as I had you I'd be fine."

Rima's entire face was scarlet.

"Hey guys we're back, huh why so red Rima? Are you unwell?" Tadase asked as he returned with Amulet.

Rima quickly turned around facing away from all of them, folding her arms she said, "O-Of course not!"

Nagehiko laughed slightly and Rima swallowed whilst remaining red from embarrassment.

**X-x-X**

Amu wrapped her hands in Ikuto's hair as they kissed one another, both of them were pressed up against each other and Ikuto's hand was sliding under her shirt.

Despite having meant to be leading this, somehow Amu had given in and allowed Ikuto to have her anyway.

But she didn't care anymore, if she had him then that was enough.

Suddenly Ikuto began moving back, Amu followed not wanting to put any distance between them. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair as she pulled herself even closer to him as if trying to mold themselves together as one.

Amu pulled away slightly breathing hard for breathe; her face was red as she gasped and Ikuto also seemed slightly flustered.

As Amu glanced behind Ikuto she realised he had been making his way to the bed, Ikuto followed her gaze and asked, "Are you okay with it?"

Still panting Amu looked up into Ikuto's blue orbs, she smiled realising how deeply in love she was.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pushed herself up and kissed him on the lips quickly before pulling away and in a whisper replying, "Of course."

Ikuto stared at her before smirking, suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and moving back allowed himself to fall onto the bed with Amu on top of him. As they fell he pressed his lips against her's and slidehis tongue into her mouth, Amu quickly responded.

As they landed Ikuto quickly turned making it so that Amu was underneath him. Propping himself above her Amu moaned as Ikuto kissed her, one of his arms slided along her inner thigh as the other strayed under her shirt.

Ikuto seemed to smirk at her moan and continued on, leaving a trail of kissed along her neck.

Amu lay motionless, panting as Ikuto kissed her, as she glanced down at Ikuto's head she smiled.

Ikuto seemed to notice her staring as he looked up at her and hovered his face over hers, "Yes?"

Amu smiled, "Nothing, I'm just glad we're together again."

Ikuto grinned, "Promise to never leave me again?"

Amu nodded, "Promise!"

Ikuto took the tie wrapped around her neck and trailed it through his grip and kissed the end of it, glancing at her he said, "Should we seal that with a kiss?"

Amu smirked, "Sure."

As they kissed again Amu closed her eyes and smiled, _I promise..._

**X-x-X**

As Amu opened her eyes she found herself in darkness, glancing at a digital clock in the corner of the room she found it to be nearly midnight.

Sighing she leaned back to meet a warm body, turning her head slightly she smiled.

_Ikuto..._

Snuggling up to him she rested her head on his chest.

As Ikuto opened his eyes and found Amu resting her head on his chest he smiled and placed a hand through her hair, "Amu?"

"Mmmm?" Amu replied.

Ikuto paused then said, "You know I said I'd tell you who the father was if you promised to stay?"

"Mmm?"

"Well..." Ikuto said, "I'll tell you who the father is."

When Amu didn't reply Ikuto turned his head slightly to find her eyes closed and breathing softly. Asleep.

Sighing he leaned back and whispered, "The father is—"

**X-x-X**

As Utau entered the apartment she yawned, she had told Ikuto she'd go to Kukai's and leave the apartment for him and Amu alone however she was sure the two would be in his bedroom and she only needed to collect a change of clothes.

She came to a stop however when she heard voices coming from Ikuto's room, pausing she listened in to hear Ikuto speaking.

"...i'll tell you who the father is."

Utau's eyes widened, he was only just telling her now?

Going slightly over to the door she peeped through, she wasn't a perv or anything and she knew it was dark enough so she wouldn't see anything.

Inside she saw Ikuto glancing down at Amu sleeping with her head on his chest, from Amu's soft breathing Utau guessed she had fallen asleep.

Ikuto leaned his head back and whispered the father even though it was obvious Amu was asleep.

Utau's eyebrows knitted together and walking away she quickly grabbed a change of clothing and left the apartment.

Frowning as she walked away she sighed in frustration, would Ikuto ever tell her! Storming off she decided to herself that if Ikuto wasn't going to tell her by tomorrow morning, then she would!

**X-x-X**

**Next Chapter Preview: **_**The Father Revealed?!**_

_**"I told you Ikuto!" Utau yelled, obviously quite drunk, "I told you to tell her but you didn't so I will!"**_

_**Amu swallowed, Ikuto tightened his grasp on her arms however Amu ignored him and kept her attention on Utau like everyone else in the room was.**_

_**Utau pulled some papers that she had been holding into the air and then let them fall to the ground, as Amu caught the title of one paper her eyes widened.**_

_**"Yep, that's right Amu." Utau said, her voice calmer, as the two women locked eyes Utau said, "The father is—"**_

**X-x-X**

**Just so you know, the father's name is indeed said in the chapter but I just cut it from the preview – no point spoiling it.**

**Anyway thanks again for being patient for this chapter, my other stories should be updated soon and I should get up to speed with updating all my stories.**

**Thanks.**

**~TT**

**X-x-X**

**By the way, this is a new idea for an Amuto story I'm thinking of, it's rated M though for adult situations and language. I won't post it till I finish at least this story or maybe another. But just wondering what you think of it:**

**--**

**Amu isn't like average highschool girls, she's different, she's special, she has a gift that—OH GOD!... Holy shit! T-That's disgusting, Amu you perv!**

**Amu: Hey I didn't ask for this! It's just how I was born! **

**Ikuto: This is going to be fun. (Grins)**

**Amu is different from normal highschool girls; she has a 'gift.' Unfortunately this gift submits her to having a 24hour sex radar, forces her to avoid all contact with boys as touching guys can make her sexually harass them and oh yeah... there's the small worry of her virginity being losed as sometimes she can get a little... crazy. [Amuto]**

**--**

_**First Chapter:**_

_**As Amu sat in class she bit her lip, as long as she didn't touch any guys she'd be fine... but even so, coming to a mixed school wasn't such a good idea.**_

_**Why couldn't she have stayed at the all-girls school?**_

_**But even now she knew the answer, like her three friends – the only ones who knew about her 'gift' – said, she had to overcome this.**_

_**She was into her third month at school now and had avoided touching guys since.**_

_**Even so, because of her trying to avoid contact with guys, almost everyone thought she hated them due to her refusing to go anywhere near any male. **_

_**Amu had managed to keep her gift a secret from everybody, even her family didn't know. Only her friends Rima and Yaya knew about it and they did their best to help her.**_

_**Amu sighed, why did she have to have this gift? **_

_**At least she hadn't had it since birth and it had only appeared when she'd matured into a teen, otherwise she may have been attacking boys at a young age.**_

_**As the bell went Amu waited for everyone else to leave the classroom before she did, she always waited till the hallways were empty before walking down them.**_

_**After five minutes she exited the classroom went to her locker and opened it up, taking some things out she then heard voices.**_

_**Turning her head she saw three guys walking down, she recognised them to be in her year.**_

_**What were their names again?**_

_**The one of the left sighed, "I'm gonna kill those guys, they went on ahead without us?!"**_

_**Amu then spotted the soccer ball and sighed, he must be Kukai Souma.**_

_**Shutting her locker she knew she had to get out quickly incase one of them touched her.**_

_**"I'm sure they'll be waiting for us." the blonde of the right said.**_

_**"Yeah right Tadase, you trust them too much." Kukai said.**_

_**As Amu turned to walk one of the guys spoke, "Hey you!"**_

_**Amu stopped in her tracks and turned her head to them, since everybody had come to the conclusion that she hated guys she hadn't tried to clear it up, and with her 'cool and spicy' façade, she really did seem the part anyway.  
**_

_**"What?" she asked in a flat voice.**_

_**Kukai who had spoken froze then said, "U-Um... nothing."**_

_**As Amu turned to walk again Kukai whispered, "She's the new girl, the one who hates guys."**_

_**Amu rolled her eyes, she'd been here three months yet she was still known as the new girl.**_

_**"Yo!"**_

_**Amu halted once again and turned around, this time it had been the centre guy to speak, he had midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, and Amu had to admit... he was hot.**_

_**He frowned then walked forward, Amu flinched when he was within a metre of her, he seemed to notice this but didn't say anything about it, instead he asked, "What's your name?"**_

_**Amu lifted an eyebrow, "Why should I tell you?"**_

_**Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "So you're the one who hates guys?"**_

_**Amu said nothing, instead she turned to walk.**_

_**Suddenly Ikuto reached out his hand and grabbed he shoulder, "Hey wa—"**_

_**As he touched her, Amu's eyes widened and she froze on the spot, Ikuto continued speaking however she didn't hear him. All she could hear was her heart hammering in her head.**_

_**Oh no... oh no...**_

_**Amu had been touched by guys before, but this was different, this guy... **_

_**Amu squeezed her eyes shut, she had to control herself, she couldn't jump this guy now.**_

_**She couldn't let everything she had worked for disappear like that, as she swallowed she remembered the last time she had done something like this.**_

_**As she felt her hormones rising she opened her eyes.**_

_**Turning her shoulder she flinged his arm from her, avoiding his eyes she yelled, "Don't touch me!" and turned and ran off.**_

**X-x-X**

**That's just a draft of the first part of the first chapter, it is Amuto and does involve a lot of... situations... between them. It'll be a while before i start it fully though however i can say it'll be the most mature of stories i've written.**


	14. The Father Revealed!

**The next chapter! I'd like to give credit to xMelithkenkox for the costume used in this chapter.**

**By the way things tend to move much quicker in this chapter but that's just how it is -and woot! I have done the costume of Amu in the previous chapter, the link to it is on my profile aswell as another link for the costume used in this story.  
**

**X-x-X**

As Amu opened her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar room, it took only one second to register last night's events.

She laid there for a moment waiting for whatever emotions to come along, thankfully though none of them were regret, instead there was... happiness?

Smiling she turned over only to find Ikuto not there, frowning Amu looked around then heard the banging of pots and pans from the kitchen.

Her smile reappeared, tip-toeing out of bed she glanced through the crack in the door to see Ikuto trying his best to cook.

Turning back around she quickly got changed and was about to leave the room when suddenly her phone started vibrating, picking it up she answered, "Hello?"

"Ah Amu."

"Oh Rima." Amu said smiling, "How are things with Amulet?"

"Their good, how did things go last night?"

Amu blushed, "Quite well actually, I'll fill in the details later when we meet face to face."

"Kay." Rima said.

When Rima didn't continue Amu asked, "Anything interesting happen yesterday?"

"No, of course not!" Rima snapped.

Amu frowned confused at Rima's quick reply, "Huh?"

Rima sighed, "Well something did happen..." she paused for a moment then said, "N-Nagehiko confessed to me that he'd like to marry me."

"WHAT!" Amu yelled so loudly she was shocked Ikuto didn't hear and come rushing in, "H-He proposed to you?!"

"Of course not." Rima replied, "He just said that if he were to marry anybody and have kids he'd like to do it with me."

Amu grinned, "Well you two are a great pair, it'd be nice of you two to marry."

Rima laughed, "Says you."

"Eh?"

"Oh come on Amu," Rima cried, "How can you tell me I should get married when you're the one with a kid? If anything, you should be the one marrying Ikuto."

"E-EH!"

"Never mind." Rima said, "Anyway I'll let you get back to Ikuto, bye!"

"Bye."

As Amu hung up she looked up and jumped to see Ikuto in the doorway with his hands behind him, smirking he said, "Hey."

Amu stood up blushing, "H-Hi."

Walking up to her Ikuto kissed her on the lips, Amu was about to respond when she pulled away and looked behind him into the kitchen, "Is that bacon I smell?"

Ikuto frowned, "You'd rather have bacon than me?"

Amu glanced back at him and shrugged, "It's a tough choice."

Ikuto smirked at her joke then said, "Of course since I've made you breakfast don't you think you should do something in return?"

"Like what?"

Ikuto pulled something from behind his back which caused Amu's eyes to bulge out.

"It's what I bought from Erotic."

Amu stared open mouthed at it, "Y-You want me to wear that!?"

"You wore that revealing high school outfit, what's so bad with this?"

Amu shot him a glare, "W-Why should I wear that!"

"Do you not want to have your bacon?"

...

"Fine." Amu grumbled.

**X-x-X**

Utau smiled as she came up to her apartment with Kukai, "Yeah it'll be great won't it?"

Utau frowned, "You mean like an engagement party?"

"Not an official one."

Utau stopped and studied him for a moment before sighing, "Just an excuse for a party huh?"

Kukai frowned, "Of course not!"

Utau stared.

"Okay fine, but come on I'm sure it'll be fine. Nobody works that late so it'll be fine, a chance for all of us – including Ikuto this time – to party."

Utau paused before nodding, "Okay then I'll tell everyone."

As they came to the apartment Kukai asked, "Will we be interrupting?"

Utau shook her head, "I said I'd be back by noon so he'll know."

As she opened the door however Utau and Kukai froze.

Ikuto was stood with Amu who was currently stood with her shoulders hunched forward whilst she bit one finger in a sexy gesture and whispered, "Please Master."

As for the outfit she was wearing...

WHOAH! **(I drew a picture of it so instead of describing just find the link on my profile for it)**

"W-Wow." Kukai said.

Utau quickly turned him around, Kukai stared at her then sighed, "I'll talk to you later."

As the door closed and Amu and Ikuto realised the two had entered, Amu blushed quickly.

"Ikuto I told you noon." Utau said with her arms folded.

Ikuto shrugged, "Oh well."

Amu quickly stood behind Ikuto trying to cover her outfit, "S-Sorry Utau."

Utau stared at Amu for a moment as if trying to figure something out, then she said, "You better go get changed Amu."

Amu nodded and quickly went into the bedroom leaving Utau and Ikuto by themselves.

Utau glared at him, "You haven't told her have you?"

Ikuto sighed and opened his mouth to speak when Utau cut him off, "Doesn't matter."

Confusion spread his face and he was about to speak again with Utau said, "By the way tomorrow night me and Kukai are having a party, kind of an unofficial engagement party. It's being held at Kukai's."

Ikuto once again tried to speak only to fail once again.

"Tell Amu and anybody else if you see them, I'm leaving, I only came by to fetch something."

As Utau picked up some sheets from the coffee table she glanced at Ikuto then left the apartment.

As she walked along the halls she sighed, if Ikuto wouldn't tell Amu then she would.

Tomorrow night.

**X-x-X**

Later on that night Amu sighed as she sat in her apartment with Rima and Yaya, "I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on Amu-chi! The party'll be fun!" Yaya cried.

"But it's not fair on Amulet." Amu said, "If I keep on going out how will she feel?"

Rima smiled, "Amu you left everything behind in Japan to start a new life for Amulet, I think when she grows up and looks back she'll be glad that you didn't waste your life for her."

Amu stared at Rima for a moment before glancing at Amulet sat next to her eating some apples, "Who'll look after her though if we're all at the party?"

Yaya paused then said, "My parents will!"

Amu glanced at Yaya, "But..."

"It's fine!"

Yaya looked at Amulet, "Hey Amulet how do you feel about spending the day watching TV, eating snacks and having fun!"

Amulet stared at her, "But I already do that."

"Plus Ribbon – my dog – will be there!"

...

"I wanna go!"

**X-x-X**

The next morning amu walked up to Rima's house, as Rima answered and let her in Amu spoke, "I couldn't really talk about it yesterday with Amulet there but thanks for what you did with me and Ikuto."

As Rima closed the door she smiled, "No problem. So tell me, how did it go?"

Amu smiled, "He was shocked."

"Did you take control?"

Amu scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "Well I did to begin with but..."

Rima rolled her eyes, "Knew it."

"But I don't really care." Amu replied, "Me and Ikuto are together now anyway so that's all that matters."

Rima smiled, "That's great." she paused then added, "By the way do you know what you're wearing at the party tonight?"

Amu nodded, "Yep. I can't wait though, I've never been to Kukai's house, at least not his new one."

Rima grinned, "It's pretty big."

"Bigger than yours?"

Rima frowned, "Of course not, comedy beats soccer."

Amu laughed, "Sure."

Rima's eyes blazed, "Do not mock comedy!"

"S-Sorry!"

"GET ON YOUR KNEES AND APOLOGISE!"

**X-x-X**

As Utau sat on the sofa of Kukai's living room she sighed, she had decided to tell Amu the truth tonight but would it be okay?

Maybe she should leave it till morning...

Utau quickly shook her head of the thought; she needed to tell Amu now so she knew. It wasn't fair that Ikuto was keeping it a secret from her, infact Utau was surprised Amu hadn't asked Ikuto who the father was since last night.

She could only hope that once Amu found out who the father was it wouldn't change anything.

**X-x-X**

"Wow, it's so big!" Amu cried as she entered the living room where music was blaring.

Kukai came in from the kitchen and grinned, "I know, what d'ya think?"

Amu's eyes swept along the room till they widened, "Is that a plasma?"

Kukai laughed and nodded, "And check out the stereo."

After a half an hour Ikuto and Tadase entered making it so that everyone was here, Ikuto walked upto Amu and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

When he released her Amu smiled up at him, Ikuto then placed a hand on her cheek, "After the party I have something to tell you 'kay?"

Amu nodded; would he tell her the father?

"Enough with the lovey-dovey!" Kukai said coming in between them and placing an arm around each of them, "Let's relax."

Ikuto smirked, "This is how I relax... or it leads to it."

"Ikuto!" Amu gasped.

Yaya quickly came forward and pulled Amu away from Kukai, "Dance Amu!"

**X-x-X**

**Three Hours Later...**

Utau leaned against the wall currently on her... what was it? Eighth... drink?

She was currently glaring at Ikuto across the room, throughout the party she had tried to speak to Amu several times and coax her out of the room but Ikuto always came in and dragged Amu into a dance before Utau could get to her.

Did he know what she was planning to do?

Ikuto seemed to notice her glaring as he came up to her, "What?"

Utau glared at him, "Why do you keep pulling Amu away? I just want to talk to her."

"Because I don't trust you." Ikuto replied, "Especially when you've been drinking."

"I'm not drunk."

"A few more drinks and you will be, I'm surprised you've even lasted this long." Ikuto retorted.

Utau narrowed her eyes, "She deserves to know Ikuto."

Ikuto smirked, "So you did plan to tell her then?"

Utau snorted, "Well you're definitely not."

"I will... after the party—"

"Oh please, how many times have I heard that?... "One more day," "After this," "After that," you'll never tell her Ikuto."

Ikuto stared at her before turning around and walking away, Utau watched him then stared at the papers in her pocket.

Pulling them out and holding them in her hand she glanced down at them, they were the papers Ikuto had hidden.

As Utau glanced back up she surveyed everyone, there was no way Ikuto would let her speak to Amu now.

It had to be done.

Taking one more drink she drank it down then began walking.

**X-x-X**

As Amu talked to Yaya she was suddenly pulled away by Ikuto, "Huh? Ikuto?"

Without stopping Ikuto said, "We're going."

Amu frowned and stopped walking, Ikuto tried to pull but realised it was quicker if she came willingly and so he turned around, "Please Amu?"

Leaning forward he gripped her forearms desperately and looked into her eyes.

"Why?"

"B-because." Ikuto said.

Amu opened her mouth to speak when suddenly another voice cut her off, "Trying to run off?"

Amu blinked, "Huh?"

Everyone else glanced towards Utau.

As Amu watched Utau she realised she seemed a bit un-balanced, was she drunk? It seemed it, not as drunk as she had been before but still tipsy.

"Come on Amu." Ikuto muttered.

"Don't try and escape." Utau yelled folding her arms, Amu then realised in her hand were some papers.

What were they for?

Utau narrowed her eyes, "I told you."

Raising her voice she yelled, "I told you Ikuto! I told you to tell her but you didn't, so I will!"

As Utau's eyes went towards Amu, Amu swallowed, from behind Utau Kukai stepped forward and started to speak when Utau cut him off.

"Don't Kukai, it needs to be said."

Utau lifted the papers in her hand into the air and then let them fall to the ground, as they floated down Amu caught the title one of the pages and her eyes widened.

Utau smirked at her reaction, "Yep that's right Amu." she said, her voice suddenly calmer.

As the two women locked eyes Utau said, "The father is none other than Ikuto."

**X-x-X**

**Woot! It's finally revealed! I have to admit now that when I first started this story I myself wasn't sure who the father should be but before posting this story up and debating with my friend KT – she helps me with stories – we came to a decision.**

**So yep, there it is.**

**But it's not over yet! From what I've figured out they'll be three-four more chapters. There's still a lot of questions...**

**What do the papers say?**

**How do they prove Ikuto is the father?**

**How will Amu react?**

**P.S. - Since i know somebody might ask, i may include a short story at the end of Too Late on what happened before Utau and Kukai interrupted Amu/Ikuto when she wore the costume  
**


	15. I'm Going Back

**Okay after the last line in the chapter I know how many of you are eager to know Amu's reaction and such but I want to first start the chapter off by letting everybody see some of the scenes from the story through Ikuto's eyes and how he thought of Amulet, Amu yada yada. **

**Btw, this chapter may get a bit confusing so if you're confuzzled – lol, love that word – just say and I'll explain thing as best as I can. **

**X-x-X**

**Also people, can I just say thank-you so much for all the reviews! Not so far from 300! Sometimes when I see the total amount of reviews this story has gotten I have to rub my eyes and check it's real lolz. Also thanks to anybody who left a comment on my webby after looking at the drawings – I replied to all of them incase you didn't see lol. **

**Anyway, the next chapter!**

**X-x-X**

Ikuto could still remember the first time he had seen Amu on that day in the park, when he had seen Amulet he had been frozen.

As the others had run forward to greet Amu, Ikuto had remained on the spot wondering who the girl was, of course he was happy for Amu to be there but that girl... the pink hair and amber eyes.

He knew who she was from the resemblance she has to Amu but he had to know.

Striding forward he had asked, "Who is this child?"

And so it had all began...

**X-x-X**

Ikuto hadn't known straight away that Amulet was his daughter; he had instead jumped to the conclusion that Amu had found somebody else and together had a child.

That was one reason for his anger.

When slowly everything had begun to unravel he then become angry for the fact that Amu had left and not thought he would stay with her.

Even if she had revealed she was pregnant those years ago he would have stayed with her.

When Amu had revealed either Ikuto or Tadase could be the father Ikuto had taken all but five seconds to realise he himself was the father.

Why did he know from just that fact?

Simple...

--

_Flashback of Three Years Ago:_

As Ikuto sat in his apartment, Kukai and Tadase sat opposite him.

"So how's Amu?" Tadase asked.

Ikuto smirked, "Flustered about everything as always."

Tadase smiled although something flitted in his eyes, "That's good."

Despite Ikuto and Tadase being no longer enemies Ikuto knew Tadase was probably still jealous, jealous that Amu had chosen him over Tadase.

Ikuto tried to get over this though by not mentioning her to many times in front of Tadase or by boasting.

Although he had usually been steered to talk about her in the conversation when Kukai asked, even Ikuto knew when to draw the line and wouldn't talk about some things.

Especially the fact that he and Amu were planning to meet next week and maybe take the next step, by that he meant sleep together. **(So this is a week before the two slept together basically)**

"So how's the birthday guy?" Kukai asked glancing at Tadase with a grin, "Remember, we're going out clubbing tonight for definite."

Tadase grimaced, "Um..."

"You're not getting out of this one so easily!"

As the doorbell rang Ikuto went over and answered, after receiving the package and other letters he came back in.

"What's in the package?" Kukai asked.

Ikuto smirked and said, "Secret."

Going into the bedroom he placed the package containing a certain something for Amu to one side and flicked through the letters.

One caught his eye as it was for Tadase.

He then noticed the hospital name on it and realisation dawned in him, a few weeks ago Tadase had gone to the hospital to have a few tests as he'd been feeling unwell and they had taken some different samples to try and find out what it was.

Since Tadase however was currently in the midst of moving out of his parents place and into a new flat Ikuto had put down his own address.

He knew he shouldn't read it but...

Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it.

---

**Dear Hotori Tadase,**

**From the tests we carried out we found nothing to explain your recent illness and so we think it to be of no issue however if it continues please contact us.**

**On the other hand however one of our tests has brought something to our attention, it seems your are infertile and—**

**X-x-X**

_Back to Ikuto's thoughts: (No Longer in Past)_

What more was there to say?

Ikuto had never actually told Tadase about the letter, he had planned to but with it being Tadase's birthday he couldn't bring himself to do it on the day and before he could then tell him afterwards he had to leave for his mother was unwell and when he did return Amu left shortly afterwards making him in no mood to say anything, infact he had left and wandered Japan giving him no thoughts of telling Tadase.

He had actually forgotten about it.

But it wasn't serious though, in the letter it had some more pages on information of how it was no concern.

Ikuto had only remembered about it when Utau had found the sheets he'd stuffed at the back of his wardrobe, in that he had realised he not only needed to deal with telling Amu he was the father but also had to tell Tadase about this and how he had kept it from him.

So many problems...

Most of the time Ikuto had been worried about Amulet, for the first few weeks he had just been in shock going over the thought 'I'm a dad and have a daughter… wow…' and when it finally sank in he had then decided to not bare a grudge against Amu and try to rekindle their relationship and maybe then he might be able to be a father for Amulet.

When he had met Amulet in Amu's apartment he had managed to hide it but he had been so happy to actually be there as he had realised that upon sitting and speaking with Amulet with Amu nearby, it showed that maybe they could be a family.

But when he realised that there was a chance of Amu running off to America once he revealed the father he had stalled and tried to not say.

Now he was paying for it...

**X-x-X**

_Present Time (After Utau has revealed the father)_

Amu felt like she was floating, she could no longer feel Ikuto's hands on her or the floor beneath her.

Her eyes slid down to the sheets on the floor, the title of one of the pages was 'Information on Infertility.'

So if Ikuto was the father then that meant Tadase must be the one who was...

"W-What's going on?" Rima asked.

Utau seemed quieter with her voice but continued, "Before Amu left, Ikuto received a letter stating..." she paused as if wondering whether it was right to say it but then continued, "I'm sorry Tadase but Ikuto received a letter stating you were infertile."

Amu didn't see Tadase's expression but there wasn't much to be imagined.

Utau took a deep breathe and continued, "When I found the sheets some weeks ago I told him to tell Amu but it seems he's been stalling." Pause. "But the fact is that Ikuto has known all along who the father was as he knew it was impossible for Tadase to be the father."

"W-Wait." Tadase choked out, shock filling his voice, "I still don't understand one thing."

"I know, I want to know why Ikuto didn't tell you about this." Utau said.

"No, not that." Tadase replied, "I want to know about that night of the party, Ikuto you somehow knew what happened between me and Amu."

There was a pause and Amu could feel Ikuto's orbs burning into her, she kept her head down and her expression blank.

Ikuto then replied, "I tried to sneak into the house, as I passed a window I looked in and saw you two..." he swallowed then said, "You were kissing but Amu seemed to push you away, she cried.... you held her… a-and then you fell asleep." his voice was monotone, neither angry or upset or showing any other emotion he might feel.

"So they never slept together?" Nagehiko asked.

"No."

"Why didn't you say!" Yaya yelled.

"All this time Amu's been agonising over who the father was when you knew all along Ikuto!" Rima added.

"Amu knew I knew!" Ikuto retorted.

"She... did?"

Suddenly everybody's eyes seemed to fall onto her; it was too much for Amu.

Pulling away from Ikuto who let her go freely she murmurred, "I'm going" and walked out of the room and out of the house, nobody tried to stop her or come and talk to her.

She heard Nagehiko say 'leave her be' so she guessed somebody – maybe Rima – had tried to follow.

When Amu walked down the streets she pulled out her mobile, who could she speak to now?

Coming to a stop under a street lamp she stared at it, it was half past eleven at night. Who'd be awake right now?

Then it hit her and she pulled herself out of her mind, dialling the numbers she placed it to her ear, it took only two rings till somebody answered, "Hello?"

Amu smiled weakly at the voice, "Hey mum."

"Amu?! Oh... I wasn't expecting you to ring, what time is it there?"

"11.30." **(Note: Since Amu's family are in America, it's different time zone)**

"Don't stay up too late, anyway what do you want?"

Amu's smile faltered, she took a deep sigh then said, "I need to speak to you about something... I-I need to ask a favour."

**X-x-X**

Shit.

Take that and multiply it by a hundred and you had how Ikuto currently felt as he lay on his bed back at Utau's, after Amu had left, the party had kinda come to a stop and everybody had left.

Utau had gone to Kukai's; Ikuto knew everybody was now angry at him. Why wouldn't they be?

He had not only kept the father's identity from Amu but he had also kept something from Tadase which may be one of the most important things he should know.

Tadase hadn't said much, just left the party and said he'd call them sometime.

Ikuto sighed wondering how Amu was, would she be okay?

Should he go see her tomorrow?

Would she allow him?

How was Amu reacting to this?

He sighed, how had he been so stupid!?

**X-x-X**

As Amu reached her apartment she walked in and sat on the sofa, everything that happened in the last hour whirred through her mind.

So Utau had also known who the father was for a while...

Tadase was infertile.

She and Tadase had never done anything.

Ikuto was Amulet's father.

Amu felt slightly relieved that this was all done but she couldn't help but wonder 'what now?'

It was similar to the feeling she felt when one day whilst she had been in America she spent the entire time having a bath, making herself pretty, dolling herself up only to then realise that all her close friends who she'd usually go out with were back in Japan.

Glancing at the phone she dialled another number as she decided to call somebody again, she had spoken to her mum for a while and her father aswell before.

She had to admit she missed them.

"Hello?" came a voice as somebody answered.

"Tadase-kun?"

"A-Amu!" Tadase said surprised, he then continued in a normal voice, "A-are you okay? I mean are you coping?"

Amu smiled, despite Tadase learning he was infertile he still worried about her, nodding she said, "Yeah I'm back home, what about you? Are you..." her voice trailed off.

"I-I'm okay." Tadase said even though it was obvious he wasn't.

"Guess we both got a shock tonight." Amu said.

This was why she had rang Tadase up, they had both had a shock and for some reason he was the only person she could ring tonight. Even if she was close to Rima she couldn't talk to her tonight...

"I guess." Tadase murmurred, he paused then asked, "Just trying to think of what to say now."

Amu laughed weakly, "I feel the same. I'm just kinda... kinda not sure of what to do now."

"Well you should decide what you're going to do first of all and then everything will follow."

Amu smiled weakly, "I already know what I'm going to do Tadase."

"Oh?" Tadase asked surprised, "You do?"

"Mmmm." Amu replied as she stared at the floor and bit her lip, "I'm going back to America."

**X-x-X**

**...I'm not gonna say much as I'm so excited about writing the next chapter that I'd spoil it. Anyway please review as always people and here is a preview (quite long but nm) for the next chapter:**

**X-x-X  
**

**Preview of Chapter 16: **_**Don't Go**_

_**Ikuto stood in front of the apartment door frozen as he listened to Utau speaking to Amu over the phone.**_

_**He hadn't heard all of the conversation but he knew enough to realise what was happening.**_

_**Amu was going back to America.**_

_**Just as he had always feared.**_

_**He thought back to when they had slept together and how she had promised she wouldn't leave him, how she had said in clear words that she would stay with him. He gritted his teeth together in frustration and annoyance…**_

_**She promised…**_

_**Whirling around he burst into a run and headed for Amu's apartment, he could only hope she hadn't already left…**_

_**She'd promised!**_

**X-x-X**

_**As Amu left the building of apartments with Amulet she checked her watch, there was still an hour and a half till her plane set off. **_

_**Glancing down at Amulet she smiled, Amulet currently held a small cuddly rabbit in her arm along with a tiny backpack containing a few of her things.**_

_**As Amulet looked up she asked, "Where are we going again?"**_

_**Amu paused for a moment before saying, "To see grandma and granddad Amulet… we're going back to America…"**_


	16. Don't Go

**Hi people! ^^ Over 300 reviews!! :o THANK YOU! Here's the next chapter, it's longer than I originally planned but oh well… (Shrugs)**

**By the way I may be creating a soundtrack for this story… but I'm not sure to be honest. :/ Just a thought, tell me whether you think I should and if so I might ask you're thoughts on some of the songs to be included.**

**P.S. - For an English essay in school we have to do a poll and see the results, I have a (weird) one on my profile so if you can, please take a moment to answer it. ^^**

**X-x-X**

The next morning as Utau walked back to her apartment she frowned, she hadn't tried going near Amu's… if Amu wanted to talk she'd say so and anyway, she may not want to see Utau after what she had done.

She had dropped in at work and not been that surprised to find Amu had called in sick, but what had defiantly shocked her was the fact Amu had resigned from work.

What was Amu planning?

Entering her apartment she was quite relieved to find Ikuto wasn't here, the last thing she needed was him yelling at her.

And after all, she had done the right thing… hadn't she?

She bit her lip, so much for an unofficial engagement party…

Suddenly her phone went off; Utau jumped slightly but then answered her mobile.

**X-x-X**

As Ikuto knocked at the door he swallowed, hopefully the door wouldn't be shut in his face…

"Coming."

The door opened to reveal Tadase, upon seeing Ikuto his eyes widened but he then recomposed himself.

"What?" he asked flatly.

Ikuto shrugged the icy feeling in Tadase's voice; Ikuto did deserve the cold shoulder anyway.

"Can I come in?"

Tadase paused then shook his head, "I'm going out soon for a photo shoot **(A/N: Remember that Tadase is a model) **soon."

Ikuto nodded even if it was a lie, "Can I at least speak to you and explain?"

Tadase sighed, "I already figured everything out Ikuto, I thought back to everything that happened before we left and I realised that on my birthday you were acting weird. Was that day the letter came?"

Ikuto nodded.

Tadase continued, "I worked it out… obviously you wouldn't tell me on my birthday, after all we'd only just stopped being enemies. And shortly after you left for a while for a reason I later learned was to visit your mother. Even when you did return on the night of that party, Amu left around a week later sending us all into shock. I don't…" he cut off his sentence then said, "I guess I do hold a grudge against you but I know why you didn't tell me back then."

He met Ikuto's eyes, "I just want to know why you didn't tell me this time."

"I was going to." Ikuto said, "I wanted to tell Amu the father first… but then I started fearing if I told her she'd go back to America so I stalled. I told myself I'd tell her after the party tonight then go straight to you and tell you about everything."

Tadase paused and Ikuto knew what he was wondering.

"But… I wonder if I really would have told you when everything was going so great."

Suddenly a phone rang inside Tadase's house, he turned his head then said, "I have to go Ikuto…" he turned his head back around, "I won't hate you for this… I may be a bit pissed.."

Ikuto's eyes widened as Tadase actually cussed.

"But it'll be fine."

Tadase noticed Ikuto's reaction and frowned, "What?"

Ikuto smirked, "Just surprised Kiddy King can actually swear."

Tadase frowned even more, "I am an adult you know Ikuto, so stop calling me that childish name!"

Ikuto shrugged, "It fits you though."

Tadase opened his mouth to speak when the phone rang once more, now seeming more urgently, Tadase stopped whatever retort he had been planning and instead said, "Go see Amu because she's—" he cut off then said, "Just go see her quickly."

With that Tadase closed the door and went to go answer the phone.

Ikuto checked his watch; he'd go see Amu after dropping in at the apartment, no need to rush anyways…

**X-x-X**

Utau was surprised when Amu answered but quickly got over it, Amu went on to explain she wasn't mad at Utau for saying anything, if anything she was relieved.

Utau made sure Amu was okay and then asked the important question that had been bugging her.

"By the way, why did you resign from work?"

Silence.

"Amu..." Utau said suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

Amu sighed, "Utau—"

**X-x-X**

Ikuto stood in front of the apartment door frozen as he listened to Utau speaking to Amu over the phone.

He hadn't heard all of the conversation but he knew enough to realise what was happening.

He knew what she was planning to do.

Amu was going back to America.

Just as he had always feared.

He thought back to when they had slept together and how she had promised she wouldn't leave him, how she had said in clear words that she would stay with him. He gritted his teeth together in frustration and annoyance…

She promised…

Whirling around he burst into a run and headed for Amu's apartment, he could only hope Amu hadn't already left…

She'd promised!

**X-x-X**

As Amu left the building of apartments with Amulet she checked her watch, there was still an hour and a half till her plane set off.

Glancing down at Amulet she smiled, Amulet currently held a small toy doll in her arm along with a tiny backpack containing a few of her things.

As Amulet looked up she asked, "Where are we going again?"

Amu paused for a moment before saying, "To see grandma and granddad Amulet… we're going back to America…"

**X-x-X**

**I can say that originally I was going to end the chapter here but after debating with my advisor a.k.a. KT we decided together to include what would have been the next chapter originally here…**

**X-x-X**

As Ikuto saw Amu's apartment building up ahead he saw a couple slightly younger than him – maybe just coming out of their teens – walking out of the building chatting together.

Running up to them he blocked their way, the boy and girl glanced at him curiously.

"Does either of you live here?" he asked panting heavily from the run he'd done.

The girl nodded, "Um... both of us do."

Ikuto glanced at her, "D-do you know Amu Hinamori who lives here?"

"Who?" the boy asked.

Ikuto took another deep breathe then said, "She has pink hair, a young kid who looks just like her and she's an idiot."

The girl suddenly smiled, "Oh Amu-chan! Yeah, I've talked to her a few times... do you need her?"

Ikuto nodded, "Yes."

"Well you've just missed her." the girl continued, "She left with her daughter just about five minutes ago... I think she's going on a trip."

"Where to?"

The girl paused, "I'm not sure... we past one another and said a few words, she may have said she was heading to the nearest airport but..."

Ikuto didn't give the girl a chance to continue as before she could he was already running.

**X-x-X**

"We're going back to America."

Amulet frowned, "But why... I like it here!"

Amu smiled as Amulet stomped her foot on the ground, "Amulet it's–"

"AMU!"

Amu's eyes widened and her voice cut off at the voice, turning around she found Ikuto rushing down the pavement on the street towards her.

"Iku...to?" she whispered.

As he reached her he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Um... Ikuto?" she asked into his chest after a while.

Ikuto who was breathing heavily pulled back slightly and gripped both her forearms with his, staring into her eyes he glared at her, "What do you think you're doing you idiot!"

Amu blinked, "Huh?"

"You're gonna leave just like that?" Ikuto snapped.

Amu stared at him for a moment, she spared a glance towards Amulet who was just stood besides them on the pavement hugging her doll and watching them with curious eyes.

"You promised me." Ikuto said causing her to look back towards him, "Remember? You promised you wouldn't leave and yet as soon as the father is revealed you get the first flight back to America."

"What do you..." Amu trailed off then her eyes widened, "D-Didn't Utau tell you?"

"I already heard her speaking with you over the phone." Ikuto retorted, "I heard her saying you're going back to America."

Amu smiled, "It's not like that... I am going to America but only for a few weeks to sort out things with my parents. I don't think it's right to tell them over the phone that I'm staying in Japan... not when they did so much for me."

Ikuto frowned, confused, "Y-You're not leaving?"

Amu lifted an eyebrow, "Don't you think I'd have some suitcases with me if I was going back to America permanently?"

Ikuto looked around her as if only just noticing.

Amu continued, "I didn't tell you personally because I knew you'd probably now want me to even go for these few weeks so I rang up Utau and asked her to tell you."

Ikuto frowned at her, "Can you blame me? How do I know you won't just go and never return?"

"Because..." Amu said taking a step towards him and smiling, "I promised didn't I?"

Pressing her lips against Ikuto for a moment she then pulled away, "I'll only be gone for a few weeks. My stuff is still in my apartment and anyway..." she smiled, "I wouldn't leave when I'm being bridesmaid at Utau's wedding as she asked."

Ikuto stood staring at her, "You're not... going?" he said once again.

Amu shook her head, "I am angry that you didn't tell Tadase about that important information though so count these next two weeks without me as punishment."

Ikuto smiled, "I've already spoke with Tadase and sorted it out."

Amu matched his smile, "That's good then I'll just be…" as she tried to take a step back however Ikuto tightened his grip on her.

Smirking he pulled her against him as he pressed his lips against hers, not even caring that Amulet saw, of course he wouldn't use his tongue though... he did have _some_ decency, "I'm glad." He said. **(Ikuto: What do you mean! ****Some**** decency?!)**

**X-x-X**

As Amu hugged Ikuto back neither of them noticed Amulet besides them who was playing with her doll, as she did so and swung it around her, the doll came loose in her hands causing it to go into the middle of the road.

Glancing back at mummy and Iku-kun who were hugging she smiled, they hadn't noticed... good, she didn't want to be told off again for losing her doll.

She took a step towards the road; she'd get it quickly so mummy wouldn't tell her off.

Taking a step down onto the road she quickly dashed into the middle of the road and picked the doll up and held it to her chest.

Good, now she could go back...

"AMULET!"

Huh?

**X-x-X**

When Amu released from Ikuto's grasp and turned her head her heart nearly stopped...

There was Amulet... in the middle of the road...

As a woman screamed in panic nearby who had also seen Amulet, Amu knew what she would see before she even turned her head.

A car was coming...

"AMULET!" she yelled forcing her legs to work she took a step forward however a blur past by her and the next thing she knew Ikuto was running into the road and into the path of the car, the driver in the car had spotted Amulet but it was too late...

As Ikuto pulled Amulet into him he turned around trying to protect her from the car... but—

**X-x-X**

**…**

As Amu stood frozen on the pavement she heard a nearby woman screaming, another person was sobbing and she also heard a man as he frantically rang up the hospital.

Amu stared at the scene in front of her; the car that had been driving towards Amulet was now in the middle of the road with the driver shakily getting out of the seat.

A way off was Ikuto lying on the road stomach-down with his right arm bent at angle that shouldn't even be possible. Scratches covered his visible body and he remained unconscious and Amu could see blood seeping through the back of his shirt from where the car had hit him.

If that wasn't enough to make Amu scream then the scene nearby him was...

When the car had with run into Ikuto's back it had sent both him and Amulet flying into the air, in mid-air Ikuto's hold on Amulet had weakened and...

Amu's lips quivered and she found herself shaking as she stared at Amulet who was currently lying on the road on her side. Her head had collided with the concrete floor causing blood to seep through her head wound; her arms and legs were covered in marks more worse than Ikuto's due to her being so fragile.

Amu finally realised that the person who was crying was herself; tears overflowed her eyes and fell down her cheeks and onto the pavement below. Her body trembled as she shook with fear and her heart pounded in her ears, as her legs finally buckled underneath her, she fell to her knees whilst not being able to pry her eyes away from the horrible image before her.

As strangers tried to help, she saw the driver by Amulet's side, as he checked for a pulse on her neck his face fell slightly.

Amu screamed.

**X-x-X**

**I feel very depressed now... :( **

**Sorry people if that might make you feel upset, please don't let it put you off from the story and I don't mind you saying anything in your reviews.**

**(Takes deep breathe) Here's the preview for the next chapter... **

**Preview of Chapter 17: **_**(Haven't thought of a title yet lolz)**_

_** Amu remained motionless as she sat on a chair inside a hospital room, in the bed in front of her lay an unconscious Amulet whose hand she held.**_

_** It had been a week now… and neither Ikuto or Amulet showed signs of being let out soon, Amulet was unconscious most of the time and Ikuto… Ikuto had yet to wake up. **_

_**Her eyes were dry from tears and purple bags were under her eyes due to lack of sleep.**_

_** Suddenly Amulet's eyelids fluttered, Amu leaned forward forcing a smile onto her face, "Amulet sweetie?"**_

_** Amulet rubbed her eyes and looked at Amu, letting out a yawn she said, "Am I still in h…hopital?" she asked, slightly mispronouncing the word.**_

_** Amu nodded, "Yes."**_

_** Amulet looked around, "When can we go?"**_

_** "Soon." Amu replied, "When you're better."**_

_** Amulet nodded, then yawning again said, "Where is Ik…Ikuto?" she asked, finally being able to pronounce the word.**_

_**Amu opened her mouth to reply when a nurse knocked on the door, Amu turned her head to meet her eyes, the nurse smiled weakly, "Can i talk to you Hinamori-san, it's important..."**_

_**As Amu nodded and promsied Amulet she would be back she knew that it wasn't good news.**_

_**She was right.  
**_


	17. I Was Scared

**Well here is the next chapter, sorry for any depression any of you felt by the way.**

**P.S – This story has over 11,000 hits! O.O – Wow… Thank-you! (Stands still for a few moments with mouth hanging open)  
**

**X-x-X**

Amu remained motionless as she sat on a chair inside a hospital room, in the bed in front of her lay an unconscious Amulet whose hand she held.

It had been a week now… and neither Ikuto or Amulet showed signs of being let out soon, Amulet was unconscious most of the time and Ikuto… Ikuto had yet to wake up.

Her eyes were dry from tears and purple bags were under her eyes due to lack of sleep.

Suddenly Amulet's eyelids fluttered, Amu leaned forward forcing a smile onto her face, "Amulet sweetie?"

Amulet rubbed her eyes and looked at Amu, letting out a yawn she said, "Am I still in h…hopital?" she asked, slightly mispronouncing the word.

Amu nodded, "Yes."

Amulet looked around, "When can we go?"

"Soon." Amu replied, "When you're better."

Amulet nodded, then yawning again said, "Where is Ik…Ikuto?" she asked, finally being able to pronounce the word.

Amu opened her mouth to reply when a nurse knocked on the door, Amu turned her head to meet her eyes, the nurse smiled weakly, "Can i talk to you Hinamori-san, it's important..."

As Amu nodded and promsied Amulet she would be back she knew that it wasn't good news.

She was right.

**X-x-X**

**[4 Weeks Later]**

Ikuto groaned as his eyes opened, seeing a light above him however that seemed way too bright he squeezed them shut again.

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto forced his eyes open that time at the voice, turning his head he found Amu sat there.

Sitting up he then winced as pain shot through his body.

"C-Careful!" Amu said coming towards him, "You hurt yourself really badly… apparently you started bleeding internally."

In that moment everything that had happened came back in a flash, the car… Amulet…

"They did an operation though." Amu said with a smile, "So you should be fine in a while."

Ikuto nodded and asked, "What's the date?"

Amu sat back into the chair, "You've been unconscious for five weeks."

"Five!" Ikuto nearly yelled, his eyes widening.

Amu nodded, "You have been stirring these past few days but you always go back to being unconscious… I've been doing a lot. Mama, Papa and Ami came over here for a few weeks. Ami had to go back for school so Papa went back to America with her, Mama's still here though."

Ikuto nodded and asked, "Is Amulet okay?"

Amu's face fell, swallowing she looked down, "I…"

Ikuto leaned towards her, "Amu?"

Amu looked up with tear filled eyes, "She's fine… they say she'll be okay."

Ikuto frowned, "Then why…"

Amu wiped away her tears, "The accident… apparently it did something to her legs… she…" Amu swallowed again and forced the words out, "She can't walk."

Everything around Ikuto seemed to freeze…

"What?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

Amu nodded, "Her legs won't work properly… t-the doctors say though that with therapy she should be able to walk again s-sometime but…" Another deep breathe, "They don't know when, it could be months, maybe even years."

"I failed."

Amu glanced up at Ikuto, "Huh?"

Ikuto glanced away, "I tried to save her…"

Amu's eyes widened, "You did! The doctors said if you hadn't jumped in front of the car she would have probably died."

"It still should have been me." Ikuto said, "After all… she's only 3 years old Amu!" Ikuto said meeting her eyes, "How is that fair?"

Amu paused for a moment before saying, "Ikuto… you're alive and so is Amulet. That's all that matters… if I'd lost either one of you…" Amu trailed off and instead she said, "I love both of you."

Ikuto nodded but it was obvious he was still down.

Amu came and crouched on the floor besides his bed, her hand going over his, "I was scared you know."

Ikuto glanced over to her and saw the fear in her eyes.

When she noticed his expression, she shoved any fear aside, "Ah but don't worry! It's okay now but... I..." she stopped then taking a deep breathe forced another smile on, "I _was_ scared but... now it's all over. You focus on getting better and then we can help Amulet, she will walk again… we just have to focus on that…"

Ikuto leaned forward kissing her on the head, "Never mind me, what about you?"

Amu frowned, "Huh?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "Don't play clueless… you look tired and pale, I can guess you haven't been eating properly either."

As Ikuto pushed some hair away from her eyes she smiled, "I'm fine Ikuto… and now that I know you will be too I can relax."

Ikuto stared at her and could tell she was lying but decided to let it pass this time, grinning he said, "Is there any reason you want me to be better quickly? Maybe so we can do… certain things."

It was a poor attempt to lighten the mood Ikuto knew, but it seemed to work…

Amu's face quickly went scarlet and standing up she crossed her arms, "I can tell you're fine if you're up to teasing."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Who's teasing?"

Amu looked as if she was about to smack him, and Ikuto thought so too as she did prepare her hand but she then lowered it and Ikuto realised she daren't do anything incase she made anything worse.

Ikuto smirked, "I'm going to look forward to these next weeks with you on my hand and foot… maybe you could dress up as a maid, they did sell some good costumes at that shop—"

A pillow was forced into Ikuto's face and Amu glared at him, "Don't push it." She muttered, "And anyway… don't expect anything like that until you've healed completely."

**X-x-X**

Later that night after Amulet had fallen back to sleep, Amu walked out of the hospital to use her phone.

After a few rings a voice said, "Amu!"

Amu smiled at Rima's voice, everybody else had continued visiting Ikuto and Amulet and helping Amu.

"Hi Rima." Amu said.

"How are things?"

"Well I rang you earlier today, Ikuto's awake."

"Mmmm…" Rima said, "I met Utau and she said you told her aswell, I think she's going to visit tomorrow when she can get away from work."

Amu nodded, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

There was an awkward paused, neither of them not quite knowing how to carry on the conversation.

"Um… I'll go then." Amu said.

"Ah wait!" Rima said.

"Yeah?"

Rima paused for a moment before speaking, "Have you told him?"

Amu's face fell, "I will, I promise. I'll tell him first thing tomorrow… but now," she sighed, "He's only just woken up Rima, I don't want to add this on top of all the chaos."

"You promise you'll tell him tomorrow?" Rima asked.

Amu nodded, "I promise."

"Good, now get some sleep and remember to eat."

"I will."

**X-x-X**

The next morning after checking in on Amulet, Amu quickly rang Utau to check what time she was coming around before going to Ikuto.

Entering his room she said, "Amulet's okay and Utau is coming on in a hour, I'm gonna go pop around Mama and that lot, they're all eager to know how you and Amulet are."

Ikuto nodded.

Amu smiled then said, "I told Amulet that you're her dad."

Ikuto's eyes widened however he quickly hid his surprise and raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

Amu nodded and replied, "She was grinning as soon as I said it, you probably won't be able to fight her off from now on."

Ikuto smirked, "As long as she doesn't start asking for pocket money anytime soon, I'm good."

Amu smiled at his joke however it then quickly faded, "Um… Ikuto, I have to tell you something."

Ikuto's face fell, "Is it Amulet?"

"No, no." Amu said with a forced smile, "It's fine… I guess… It depends what way you take it really."

Amu opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as a nurse entered to check in on him, noticing both of them she smiled kindly, "How are you two?"

Ikuto leaned back against his pillow, "I'm fine."

The nurse nodded and looked ready to leave when she suddenly noticed Amu, "You look pale Hinamori-san, have you been throwing up again?"

Amu's eyes widened and her lips parted.

Ikuto immediately sat up, his eyes narrowed, he looked ready to speak when the nurse continued, "You should get some sleep, it's not good for the baby.

"I'm fine." Amu said, her face seeming paler, "Honest."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room leaving Amu to face up to Ikuto.

As Amu turned to look at Ikuto she found him sat there with his eyes opened wide, his face was pale and as he met her eyes he said, "Amu?"

Amu swallowed and replied in a soft voice, "I was just going to tell you Ikuto… I-I found out a few weeks back."

As Amu took a deep breathe in she placed a hand over her stomach.

The next two words she said sent Ikuto's head spinning.

"I'm pregnant."

**X-x-X**

**Yet another surprise I've been awaiting to unleash since near the beginning of the story lolz. This is quite a short chapter but the next is gonna be quite long so it'll make up for it. ^^**

**And I guess in a way this makes up for all the depression you had to suffer in the previous chapter lol.**

**P.S. – One of the next two chapters will be the last so for those of you thinking this new surprise will make the story go on for ages, that isn't the case. I may have an epilogue though…**

**X-x-X**

**NOTICE:**

**Sorry but no preview by the way, i haven't had chance to even start writing the next chapter. (Usually i have the next chapter written already) I updated early because just under two days i'm going away for some school-acitivty trip. We get to sleep in castle for a week! **

**Anyway, i won't be able to reply to any messages during that time just so you know. But look at it this way, with this trip on the castle where it's obvious me and my friends will be walking around during the night, i'm sure to get inspiration for some Amuto story. He he... i hope the castle's scary. (Grins)  
**


	18. Never Too Late

**Woot! I'm back from my trip! And let me tell you, it was awesome-sauce! ^^ Since I got a crush on one of the staff members 5 years older than me there I now have a perfect story plot for an Amuto story! **

**I did venture out at night but didn't see any ghosts... ran into a tree though and also got stuck up one for about ten minutes.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter people, whilst writing it my new cat was chasing the letters that i typed lol - it was the funniest thing i ever saw.  
**

**Now enjoy whilst I go start fantasising about that staff member hottie, (Grins and begins daydreaming)**

**X-x-X**

"P-Pregnant?" Ikuto asked, his face a mirror of shock.

Amu turned her attention to her feet as she nodded; she twiddled her fingers behind her as she breathed nervously.

"That's great."

The reply was barely a whisper and as Amu looked up to confirm it she found Ikuto staring at her with a smile, suddenly he jumped out of the bed and came forward to pull her into a kiss.

He crashed his lips against her's for a few moments before pulling away and holding her by her shoulders so he could look down at her with a smile.

"Y-You're okay with it?" Amu asked.

Ikuto blinked as if in surprise before saying, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? This time I can at least be there for you, it's..." he broke into a larger grin, "I'm gonna be a father of two."

Amu stared up at him for a few moments before breaking into a smile, tears of happiness brimmed at her eyes and leaping up she pressed her lips to his making sure to avoid his injuries.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Amu pulled away and placed her head on his shoulder, Ikuto bent his head down and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Amu."

Amu snuggled into his neck, "Me too."

**X-x-X**

**Three Months Later:**

"I like Hitomi."

"That's a girls name."

"And?"

"And, it's not going to be a girl; it's going to be a guy."

"You don't know that for definite."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

Ikuto frowned for a moment before shrugging, "It's a guy's thing."

Amu rolled her eyes, she and Ikuto were currently sat on the sofa of their house – yes, they had bought one together! – debating on names for the baby.

Opposite her all her friends sat on the chairs and such smiling in amusement as the two of them bickered.

"I'm the one carrying the child, if anyone should know the gender, it's me!" Amu retorted.

Ikuto sighed, "Just find out through ultrasound!"

"No, I want it to be a surprise!"

The two of them glared at one another before smiling slightly in amusement at one another.

"You two are perfect for one another." Utau stated as she cat on Kukai's lap in a chair.

Amu glanced over and smiled, "Same to you, have you started sorting things out for the wedding?"

Kukai nodded, "Yup, it's in seven months, Utau wants a summer wedding."

Tadase smiled and glanced at Rima and Nagihiko, "Rima, you should accept Nagihiko's proposal already."

"Yeah!" Yaya added, "He proposed to you didn't he in the middle of the restaurant and you went and refused flat out!"

"And he's done it twice more since." Amu reminded.

Nagihiko shrugged, "I'll keep trying."

Rima began blushing frantically, it was known that whenever her and Nagihiko and marriage were brought up in the same sentence, she would go red.

"I-I'm not reading for marriage yet!"

Ikuto glanced at Nagihiko, "Good luck."

In an attempt to get the attention from her, Rima glanced at Amu and said, "What about you Amu?"

"Yeah have you two decided on a date?"

Amu glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled, "Not yet..."

Yes that was right, Ikuto had proposed to Amu about a month ago and she had gladly accepted...

**X-x-X**

**Flashback: **

From what Amu had been told by Ikuto, he had planned to propose to her in the middle of a restaurant with champagne, a band and everything.

Unfortunately she had come home one day to say she had to cancel due to Amulet's physiotherapy appointment being changed, she had lessons every week to help her walk.

The therapist was confident Amulet would be able to walk at a maximum of two years, any time before then was a bonus. Until then she had a small wheelchair which Amulet didn't mind, apparently she loved being pushed in it.

Ikuto was fine now and had been released a few weeks after waking, he had to take it easy for maybe a while but other than that was fine and back to his perverted self – not that Amu minded that much now.

Anyway, Amu had come home to tell Ikuto, he had been slightly disappointed but said it was okay if it was for Amulet.

And so Amu had gone on for a few more weeks unaware of Ikuto's intentions, until one day...

**X-x-X**

**(Still Flashback)**

Amu hummed to herself after putting Amulet to bed one night, going down the stairs she had walked into the back garden as it was still light only to find a table laid out with wine and bare plates.

Frowning in confusion she suddenly spotted Ikuto walking out behind her, he noticed her confused look and smiled, "I would have done more but it was only today Kukai, Nagi and Tadase forced me to buy things and do this now, bit late notice."

"Huh?" Amu asked still confused.

Ikuto then brought something out from behind his back which caused Amu's eyes to widen, Ikuto smiled at her reaction and taking the violin he began to play a soft melody on it.

Amu stood on the spot in the grass with a soft smile on her face and her eyes closed as she listened to Ikuto's playing, however when he stopped short half way through she opened her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

Ikuto stared at her, an unidentifiable expression in his eyes, finally he smirked, "You're beautiful you know."

Amu flushed red and bowered her head slightly, "T-Thanks..."

"And that's why I'm doing this."

Amu glanced back up to find Ikuto kneeling down in front of her, at first she didn't understand but when he pulled out a box from his pocket she gasped in realisation.

"Will you marry me?"

Amu stared at him in disbelief for all but five seconds before she smiled widely and threw herself into his arms, "Yes!"

**X-x-X**

**(End of Flashback)**

"Not the most romantic proposal." Utau stated, "Cheap food and wine, and he didn't even finish the song."

Ikuto glared at Utau, "You any idea how much I spent on the ring!"

Utau rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Yeah, yeah, and you'd be paying me back for the rest of your life if I wasn't so nice."

A bunch of eyebrows raised in doubt.

"Okay, so I'm not nice..."

Amu laughed and leaned against Ikuto and rested her head on Ikuto's shoulder, "I'm so happy."

Ikuto glanced down at her and smiled, "Glad you came back?"

Amu sat back up straight and nodded with a grin, "Best decision I ever made."

"It's good you weren't too late in coming back," Tadase said.

"But if you ever leave again..." Yaya warned.

"We'll drag your butt all the way back here!" Utau finished,

Amu smiled at all her friends and leaned once again on Ikuto, "Yup..."

Closing her eyes she smiled to herself, _I'm so glad I was never too late for all this..._

**X-x-X**

**Eight Months Later...**

"...and do you take Tsukiyomi Ikuto be your lawful wedded husband?"

Amu smiled and nodded, "I do."

"Then you may now kiss the bride." the priest said.

Amu turned around to face Ikuto in the church with a smile, as he lifted her veil she glanced to the side to see Utau, Yaya and Rima as her bridesmaids. Amulet also sat in her wheelchair besides them with a grin on her face and Amu then quickly lifted her eyes to her mother, father and sister, she smiled at them as the veil was taken off her face.

She sent one more glance at her three month year old baby boy in her mother's arms before glancing back to meet Ikuto's eyes.

Leaning forward he smiled at her which she returned before he pressed his lips against hers, Amu returned the kiss and placed her arms around his neck as she pressed herself against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a while until Amu heard Rima clear her throat, pulling away – regretfully – she glanced up towards Ikuto with a small smile.

"Together forever?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

And with that they kissed again.

**X-x-X  
**

**WOOT! This story is now ****unofficially**** finished! I say unofficially because there's still the epilogue to do but that will just be a short chapter of a flashback of some important pieces like how the baby was born, what happened with Utau/Kukai, Rima/Nagi and the others plus maybe a look into the future. ^^**

**As always, please review people! ^^ I plan to do a small extra after the epilogue with maybe some funny parts, requests and extra pieces that I wanted to include in this story but never had a chance to.**

**~TT (Who is now a fan of castle trips) **


	19. Epilogue

**Hiya, took me a while to update - exams and such - and i had about three possible outcomes for the epilogue and was wondering which was best. So yeah, here it is. Final chapter of Too Late! XD **

**So yeah, this is set some years in the future and basically answers some questions you may be wondering. ^^ If it doesn't answer something you were wondering just tell me and i'll answer it instead.**

**X-x-X**

"...yes mama, i'm doing fine, you don't have to worry."

Pause.

"Ikuto's the same, he's writing some music at the moment i think..."

The pink haired female paused for a moment as she listened to her moher speak again over the phone, she smiled, "That's great, so when will you, papa and Ami reach Japan?"

As her mother replied, her smile increased, "I'll see you then!"

After exchanging good-byes Amu hung up and sighed, she thought back to her mum announcing a few months back that she, papa and Ami were moving back over to Japan. They hadn't wanted to leave America despite Amu staying in Japan due to Ami's school work as it may disrupt it but now that Ami had finished they had let her decided whether she wanted to return.

She did.

And so Amu was looking forward to their return.

It had been quite some years since Ikuto and Amu had married.

Five years to be exact.

Infact, tonight it was their anniversary.

"Mummy!"

Amu turned her head just as two figures rushed through the door jabbing each other side, the older one who was a girl of around eight and a mirror image of Amu looked up and yelled, "Mummy, Auntie Rima and Uncle Nagi are downstairs aswell!"

The boy of five years old with blue hair and the same amber eyes as Amu yelled, "No fair, me wanted to tell!"

The girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Amulet..." Amu warned, "Stop teasing your brother."

Amulet glanced over at Amu and pouted.

Amu rolled her eyes, "Come on Amulet, Lynx."

The two children nodded and followed Amu downstairs, when Amu came she found Rima and Nagihiko waiting there, she smiled, "Hey Rima."

Rima turned around holding her swollen belly and smiled, "Amu-chan!"

Amu glanced at her stomach, "You're getting much bigger, not long left now."

Rima groaned, "I didn't even expect to get pregnant so soon, I'd only even just given in to Nagihiko's pleads to marry him, and then i go get pregnant on the honeymoon!"

Amu giggled as Nagihiko merely rolled his eyes.

"Where's Charm?" Amu asked, "You two are looking after her aren't you since Utau and Kukai have gone abroad for a week?"

Rima nodded, "She's hiding behind me, she's shy as always."

A young child peeped around the large Rima and glanced at Amu with shocking large violet eyes, her brown hair fell down to her shoulders in two pigtails and she was around four.

Amu smiled, "Hiya Charm."

Charm quickly ducked back behind Rima.

Amu looked around, "Where's Ikuto?"

Nagihiko scratched his head, "I think I saw him out front speaking with Tadase."

"Tadase is here?" Amu asked with a smile.

Rima nodded, "He's coming with us as we take Amulet, Lynx and Charm out."

Amu smiled, "Thanks for doing this guys."

"No problem." Nagihiko said as they walked over to the front door, "You two deserve a night alone on your anniversary."

Rima grinned, "This is your chance to show him those moves i taught you."

Amu flushed, "Y-Yeah..."

Opening the front door Amu smiled as she found Ikuto out on the path talking with Tadase, "Tadase!" she yelled waving.

Tadase looked over and waved back.

As Rima and Nagihiko came behind Amu, Amu asked, "Is he gonna do it?"

"You mean propose?"

Amu nodded, "Him and Misaki go perfect together." **(Misaki Watari, appears in episode 8 of the anime)**

Nagihiko sighed, "We can only hope."

"Yaya too." Rima added, "That Ryoumay be a pervert at times, but he is sweet, especially to Yaya. I've warned him to propose to her soon or he might lose her."

Amu nodded, she had nearly died when she had found out Yaya was going out with a boy three years younger than herself, but that wasn't what shocked her, it was the fact it was the young boy who worked at the store 'Erotic' - Ryou. Although Amu had seen that he really loved Yaya and was sure he would treat her well.

Amulet ran up behind the adults and frowned, "I wanna go already!"

Amu rolled her eyes, "Good luck, she's becoming right bossy now a days."

Rima laughed, "Wonder who that comes from."

Amu glared, "I am not bossy!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Rima said.

Amu sighed, "It's Lynx i'm worried about, i think he's more like Ikuto that we think, already he seems to be looking up Amulets dolls skirts."

"Now!" Amulet yelled.

"Sure, sure." Nagihiko said picking Amulet up.

Amulet instantly went quiet and smiled, she had a crush on Nagihiko.

As the two left with the kids, Ikuto said goodbye to Tadase and walked over to Amu with a smirk in place, "Now, what should we do?"

Amu shrugged, "Who knows."

Walking into the house she allowed Ikuto to follow, he frowned, "Amu?"

Amu continued playing clueless and looked around with a finger on her lips, "It's been ages since we were alone."

Ikuto slid an arm around her pulling her towards him, "Exactly."

Amu smiled, "So we should take this chance to sort out the house!"

Ikuto's grin faded, "Huh?"

Amu nodded and pulled away, "Well what else would we do by ourselves?"

Amu sent a certain glance Ikuto's way, he seemed to realise then she was having him on and sighed, "You're gonna pay for that you know."

Amu grinned, "Despite being a husband and daddy of two, you never change your perverted ways do you Ikuto?"

Ikuto raised his eyebrows in mock horror, "The very thought of me not being perverted is horrible!"

Amu laughed, "Okay, come on then, but you better play me that melody you've been working so hard on by the end of the night."

As Ikuto pulled her into him again he asked, "What makes you think it was for you?"

Amu glared, "Because if it isn't then we aren't going any further than this."

Ikuto smirked and said nothing, instead he pressed his lips to hers and wrapped an arm in her hair, Amu responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself against him.

Ikuto grinned and as his hand began going up her shirt Amu pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "You can't even wait till we get to the bedroom?"

Ikuto frowned, "Why Amu we've done it in most rooms, why not once more in the lounge?" **(XD Perveted parents! I dread to think if mine were like that... -Shudders-)**

Amu blushed slightly and mumbled, "Pervert."

Ikuto began stroking one hand up her thigh and said, "What's the recod for how many times we've done it in one night again? Five? Six?"

Amu glared at him, "You know very well it's much more than that, on our honeymoon for example i could hardly walk for the whole week!"

Ikuto chuckled, "You're right, how about this time we try and make it two weeks?"

Amu opened her mouth to protest, "Wait Iku--"

Ikuto cut her off with another kiss, Amu rolled her eyes in defeat and closed them as she responded.

Once a pervert, always a pervert.

**X-x-X**

**I'm glad i could end it on that line lolz. So yeah hope you enjoyed this, i wanted everyone to know how all the charcters ended up. I'm glad Rima and Nagi finally married tee hee, and Rima's pregnant! What would their kid be though? Considering i've named the other kids after one of their parents transformations (Lunatic Charm etc, Black Lynx) would Rima's child be 'Drop' (Clown Drop) or Jumper? (Beat Jumper) ? LOL!**

**As for Yaya and Ryou, i was thinking for Yaya and realised she may do well with a pevert like Ryou to teach her some things.**

**So yeah, hope you liked it!**

**I'll be doing another chapter as i said, basically to just include some scenes i wanted to place in the story but didn't for some reason: e.g. utau and kukai's wedding, what happened with amu in the costume before utau interrupted. Stuff like that, i've also drawn some pictures of scenes in this story and will include the links in the next chapter. So still more perveredness coming! :3**

**Yep, if there's anything you want me to include (something you wanted to know what happened in the story) just say. :3**


	20. Extras

**Hi, so yeah, this is some extras to the story, would have uploaded but the place of torture (aka school) decided to suddenly give me 10+ assignments to finish in 3 weeks. Anyway, here it is!**

**X-x-X**

**First of all, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUU! I love you all so much, thanks for favouring, alerting and reviewing this story! I love you guys! (Begins acting slightly creepy) Hope you enjoy!**

**X-x-X**

**Firs up, is what happened in Chapter 14 with Amu and Ikuto and the costume before Utau and Kukai interrupted: (Note: If you can't remember what it looks like, there's a link on my profile) Sorry it's not all that good, when writing, it was 'one of those days' when everything seemed to go wrong and i was feeling pretty annoyed.**

After changing into the revealing blue outfit, Amu walked out of the bedroom with a frown.

Ikuto was was currently stood waiting grinned ear to ear when she walked out.

"W-Why did you choose this?" Amu blurted.

"You don't like it?" Ikuto said faking a pout as he came closer.

Amu looked away, "I-It's not that but..." she trailed off.

Ikuto quickly wrapped his arms around her causing Amu to flush, why the hell was she so embarrassed anyway, she had just done it with Ikuto anyway, damn her blushing face!

Swallowing she looked up to meet Ikuto's eyes.

"Want your bacon?" Ikuto asked. **(Lol, if you don't know what i'm talking about just go re-read the first bit of Chap 14)**

Who the hell wanted bacon when he was there!

Amu would never say that out-loud though, so she merely nodded.

Ikuto frowned and pulling away folded his arms and said, "Fine but first kneel down."

"Eh?"

Ikuto peeped to her from the corner of his eye, "I'm not giving it you unless you do what i say."

Amu gaped at him, he was acting like a five year old throwing a pout!

Never the less, Amu grumbled and kneeled down.

"Pose."

Amu groaned, dammit!

Raising her hands in front of her chest, she curled them slightly so that she appeared in a cat pose, tilting her head to one side she murmured, "Kay?"

Ikuto looked down at her and smirked, bending down he took her chin in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, Amu's eyes widened but she soon smiled and was about to respond when Ikuto pulled away.

Amu frowned, "Huh?"

Ikuto smirked not saying anything however when he stood up and looked down at her he said, "Transparent skirts suit you Amu, you should wear them more often."

"W-WHAT!"

Standing up Amu was about to say more when Ikuto said, "Bacon."

Amu growled slightly in frustration before sighing, hunching her shoulders together she raised one finger to her lips and bit it in a sexy gesture, she could play this game too!

"Eh, you're so cruel Ikuto." she whined, yes she could be sexy!

Ikuto froze and swallowed, his eyes fixated on her, she fought back a smile and said, "Won't you let me have some bacon?" she smirked slightly, "I'll reward you."

Ikuto chewed his lip as if having a battle with himself.

Deciding to tip him over the edge Amu added in a whisper, "Please... Master."

Ikuto's eyes widened and just as he looked ready to pounce her there a voice spoke, "W-Wow."

And there stood Kukai and Utau...

Amu froze, _Oh God..._

Ikuto however was thinking something different as he stared at Amu, _Must not jump, must not jump, just wait until those two leave... DAMMIT AMU! Why did you have to be sexy!_

**X-x-X**

**Dunno if you wanna read this but it's shortly after I'd thought of the idea for this story. I met with my friend and story advisor KT to help me with it and this is a shortened version of when we got to the subject of who the father was as when I first started it I was debating on whether it should be Tadase or Ikuto.**

**So here's how the conversation went…**

TT: …okay, so now the main question. Who will the father be?

KT: IKUTO!

TT: Reason?

KT: (Grins) He's hot of course and all Amuto fans want it.

TT: (Frowns) Not necessarily, as long as Amu and Ikuto end up together they might now care who the father is.

KT: …Idiot.

TT: (Rolls eyes) I thought if it was Tadase then there'd be more drama, you know about the fact that even though Amu has a daughter with Tadase she's in love with Ikuto blah blah…

KT: …

TT: Still not happy?

KT: Nope.

TT: (Sighs) Fine let's go have tea (and cookies) then we'll talk later.

[After cookie break – yum!]

TT: I asked my cousins downstairs and they said they don't care as long as Amu and Ikuto end up together. :3

KT: Their idiots! (Pauses) What about I give you two chocolate muffins?

TT: Blackmail!

KT: Do you want them or not?

TT: (Bites lip and pauses for a few moments) Well… I guess… after all we do want the Amuto fans to be happy right? (Smiles)

KT: Right… (Smiles)

**Yep lol, the choice of the father was decided over chocolate muffins, but you can't blame me! Their delicious!**

**X-x-X**

Mum: (Calling upstairs) KT's coming up!

KT: (Enters doorway and smiles) Heya!

Me: (Staring at computer screen with wide eyes)

KT: What's the matter?

Me: Check out how many hits this story has...

KT: (Looks at screen) Holy sh**!

Me: Exactly

KT: H-How many sex scenes have you put in it!?

Me: None.

KT: What?!

Me: You heard me, i haven't put any sex scenes in it, it's only rated T anyway!

KT: B-But... (Gapes) How the hell is it so popular then!

Me: I don't know (Shrugs) But in it the characters aren't even teenagers which is usually common, their in their twenties and the main character is a mother of a three year old!

KT: You're kidding me.

Me: Nope.

KT: (Pauses for moment) In the name of chocolate fudge, how on earth has this story gotten so popular!

Me: I don't understand it either!

**(For a while I was shocked how popular this is and still am, my friends agreed that usually the more popular ones are stories filled with erotic scenes with teenagers)**

**X-x-X**

**Facts About the Story:**

-When I first started this I had no idea who the father was going to be till I actually decided a few chapters in

-For quite a while I was positive Tadase was going to be the father

-For quite a while until the later chapters I was also set on killing Amulet off with the car crash (Don't hate me!)

-Many times when writing this story I had to stall it, mainly because my computer is in the downstairs room and my parents always pass through. Plus it's annoying when my dad comes up behind me to watch what I'm doing... (-.-') And as you can understand, writing 'romantic' scenes between Amu and Ikuto won't go down well with him there

-I couldn't have done all this without the eagerness of my friend KT whose there to hit me when I don't update

-Did you know 'Erotic' was actually based on a real sex shop I saw? (Not that I went in one... I'm not old enough yet but my mum's, friends son works at one and I passed by it once and saw inside it)

-Ryou was based on my mum's, friends son James - He's not a player per say but he does seem to have a different girl every time I meet him... :/ (I sure hope he doesn't read this)

-I planned this story for ages before finally working up the courage to post it on fanfiction and see how it went

-I suck at baby names

-At many times in this story i just kinda wrote automatically not even knowing what i was writing, then only after reading it did i see what'd i'd written. (This happens to me sometimes)

-Amulet was originally going to have the colour hair of her two parent's hair colours mixed (E.g, if Amu and Ikuto were her parents, she was going to haven purple hair, pink and blue mixed = purple... I think)

**X-x-X**

**Deleted Scenes: (Scenes I was going to include at first but then didn't)**

"It's not fair!" Yaya whined.

"What isn't?" Rima asked.

"Everyone's got boyfriends except me!" Yaya yelled, "WHY!?"

"Have you ever considered maybe it's because you act like a child?" Amu retorted.

Yaya frowned and paused for a moment before shaking her head, "Silly Amu, it couldn't be that."

--

**[This was based on conversation my two friends had, I really wanted to put it in with Amu and Ikuto and even wrote it out, but when I posted the chapter up I forgot to write this into it:]**

As Amu sat with Ikuto she suddenly jumped, "Yikes, I'm vibrating!"

Ikuto lifted an eyebrow, "Easy on Amu, I know I may be hot, but no need to get like that."

Amu sent him a glare, "I didn't mean it like _that_!"

"Sure, sure." Ikuto said with a roll of his eyes.

"It was my phone!" Amu snapped.

"Yeah…"

"Grrr… IKUTO!"

**X-x-X**

**Amulet vs. Rima (As requested by meeraMELODY, thanks for the idea! Sorry it's short, but I didn't want it to bee **_**too**_** long)**

**[Set 4 years in future from epilogue - so 9 years from actual story]**

A 12 year old girl sat waiting on a street bench outside of a school, it was late afternoon and all the schools had just finished with their pupils currently leaving.

As the girl waited a younger boy passed by and noticed her, frowning he said, "Amulet, why are you waiting here?"

The pink-haired girl looked up and scowled, "Go away Lynx! I'm waiting for Uncle Nagi!"

The boy called Lynx rolled his eyes, "He's not gonna go out with you no matter how much you pester him, who'd wanna go out with you anyway?"

Amulet glared at him and was about to say something when two girls cut her off.

"LYNX!"

Lynx looked behind him to see 2 girls rushing up to him, "Crap." he muttered.

Amulet grinned, "Got two more after you now have you, didn't you date them a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah now they won't leave me be." Lynx replied, "Well i gotta go, i'll see ya later."

Rushing off and trying to escape the love struck girls, Amulet was left waiting by herself.

After five a car pulled onto the street causing Amulet to grin with delight, as a man stepped out of the car she ran forward tackling him in a glomp, "Uncle NAGI!"

The purple haired man smiled and ruffled her hair, "Hey Amulet."

Amulet looked up with bright eyes, "Where are we going today?"

"Just to my house, i'll drop you off at home later."

Amulet frowned but then a moment later, a thought hit her, since Nagi's kid was currently in a school play, that had to mean Rima would be there right, so it'd be only her and Nagi at home.

Alone.

Amulet giggled and rushed into the car.

This would be great!

"Hey Amulet-chan."

Or not.

Amulet glared at Rima sat in the front seat, "Why are _you_ here?" she snapped.

"I'm not feeling well so i'm coming home, your Uncle Nagi is going to see (Insert Rimahiko's child name here - couldn't think of one lolz) tonight instead."

Amulet pouted as they drove on, why did Auntie Rima always have to ruin it!

If it wasn't for her, she'd be with Nagihiko already!

When they reached the house Rima went to bed since she was unwell, Amulet scowled as Nagi kissed Rima good night.

Damn that woman!

"So Amulet, what do you want?"

Amulet glanced up with an innocent smile, "Can I have ice-cream please?"

"Sure."

As Nagihiko walked off, Amulet glanced up the stairs, if Rima was better she'd go to their kids play right?

Meaning she'd be alone with Nagihiko again!

Rushing up the stairs and into their bedroom Amulet found Rima lying on the bed, taking a deep breathe she yelled, "AUNTIE RIMA! WAKE UP!"

Rima nearly jumped out of the bed in shock before she realised it was her, "A-Amulet? What is it?"

Amulet smiled and walking up to her offered her a glass, "Here's an aspirin, if you have this you'll get better and be able to go tonight."

"Oh… thank you Amulet." Rima said taking it, "It's not often, you're nice to me."

Amulet smiled innocently and walked off.

Damn that woman…

When it was finally six Amulet was sat on the sofa with Nagihiko watching TV, she had a huge grin plastered on her face as Nagihiko wrapped his arm around her – tee hee…

"Nagihiko?"

"Yeah Rima?"

As Rima came down the stairs she smiled, "I feel much better now, I think I can go now."

Amulet grinned further, yes!

Nagihiko stood up and walked over to meet Rima near the stairs as did Amulet.

"But I'm probably not ready to walk all that way, think you can drive me?"

What?

"Sure, I'll drop Amulet off by the way too, no point going there and back."

WHAT!

"I'll get my coat then."

NOOOO!

Amulet scowled as Nagihiko went to fetch his keys and sulkily followed Rima to the door, Rima glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry Amulet, plenty of other times."

"Huh?"

Rima smirked, "Please, you don't think nobody hasn't recognised your crush on your Uncle Nagi."

The look on Amulet's face was mortifying.

Rima sighed, "I'm not gonna tell you to give up, you're fine to chase after him, just make sure not to bother him too much."

"It's not fair." Amulet mumbled, "Why do you get him and I don't?"

Rima sent Amulet a sympathetic look, "You're only 12 Amulet, you'll meet other guys you like."

Amulet merely mumbled something in return.

"We ready to go?" Nagihiko asked arriving.

"Yes."

"I guess…"

After dropping Rima off, Nagihiko took Amulet home, as Amulet hopped out of the car and passed by Nagihiko's window she glanced at him and smiled, "Bye!"

"See ya Amulet."

Pulling on her arm Nagihiko placed a small kiss on her forehead causing her to blush before driving off.

As he left Amulet to go into her house he dialled his phone **(tut tut, talking into the phone whilst driving! You're a bad influence Nagi!) **and waited for an answer.

"Hey.

"Hey Rima."

"Did you do as I said?"

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Yes I did, but I think it's bit cruel, aren't I just giving her more hope by kissing her?"

"It's fine, she'll grow out of it." Rima replied, "Just as long as you don't leave me, I'm fine."

Nagihiko smiled slightly, "Sure."

**X-x-X**

**Kairi – I didn't include Kairi in this story… at all infact. Mainly because he isn't in the manga/anime as much as the others so I'm not as confident with writing him in my stories. :/ Although I hope to include him in my future stories.**

**(Set about a year after the epilogue)**

As a young man walked around the streets with a map in his hand he frowned, this was right wasn't it?

Walking up to the house which he had been told belonged to Amu and Ikuto he sighed, he'd bee devastated when he learnt the two were together. But he couldn't complain, he had never come back so he was only to blame for his own failure.

Knocking on the door he waited for an answer, when the door opened, his eyes widened to find an older Amu smiling whilst behind her, something similar to a party went on.

When her eyes met his though, her face froze, "K-Kairi?"

Everyone behind her froze too and looked over, "KAIRI!"

Kairi took a step back in surprise, "I-I um… hi!"

As everyone came closer and began bombarding him with questions Kairi said, "I-I came to see how you were all doing, I've been away for years training for samurai and—"

"Guess what, guess what?" Yaya said bouncing slightly from the many drinks she'd had, "Today's my birthday! Let's all have fun!"

Placing a hand around him and ignoring the envious glare from a boy nearby her she said, "Let me introduce you to Ryou, my husband" she said pointing at the jealous boy, "Oh and Amu and Ikuto are married and have two kids, Rima and Nagi have just had a baby together, Utau and Kukai have a girl, Tadase married one of our old classmates and who knows… they might have kids someday. Plus it's my birthday did I mention!?"

Kairi stood frozen stiff, how much had happened in the time he'd been gone?

"Kairi?" Amu suddenly asked seeming concerned.

Everyone was married except him!

"Kairi!"

Everyone had kids besides him!

"KAIRI!"

As Kairi fell back everyone else swarmed around him.

"He's too shocked, he fainted!"

"Water!"

"Gah, what happened to this being my birthday party!"

**X-x-X**

**Lynx and Dolls: [Set in future]**

"Lynx, tea's ready!" shouted a voice from downstairs.

The boy frowned and glanced away from his computer screen, just when he was about to begin watching hot anime girls!

Sighing he jumped off the seat and yelled back, "Fine, fine, coming!"

**X-x-X**

**FINISHED! Hope you enjoyed it, once again… thank you so much! If anything else happens with this story, it'll probably just be correcting typos and other mistakes.**

**Bye!**

**~TT**


End file.
